Heart of a Child
by Digi-Dolphin
Summary: At long last, the conclusion to Heart of a Child. Did Kratos survive his miracle? Is the curse broken? Will he keep his promises? Find out in the last Aurion Family story! With this completed, only the Wonder Chef series remains in this fandom for me.
1. I Think Not

Heart of A Child

Ch 1

The past comes up

Each night and day;

Not since childhood

Did I ever play.

I can't see me

With a grin or smile;

I've lived too long

Through many a trial.

I'd like to laugh

Just like my sons,

But I just can't feel

Those light emotions.

My heart too cold,

Perhaps like stone,

Deadened by time

And years alone.

I make my wish

To the stars above

To relive my youth

And know a child's love.

* * *

The day was sunny and hot as Kratos, Zelos and Lloyd wandered the beach of Altamira's resort for a good spot to camp. A month had passed since their last great adventure and the ship was safely moored in the dock, the cargo of Exspheres locked away until the time came to cast them into space. The group decided to get some rest and relaxation before resuming their quest and stayed at the resort longer. 

"Here's a spot!" Lloyd declared and set up the umbrella for shade. He was dressed in his beach clothes, shorts and snorkel with flippers. Zelos set out the chairs and stretched, grinning as he watched the boy run for the ocean. His hair, once burned to nearly his ears, had grown to reach below his shoulders. It would take another month to return to its original length.

"Yeah, this'll be good. Hey, Dad, why not change out of that stuffy outfit into a swimsuit? Bet I can dive deeper than you!" he exclaimed a challenge. Kratos, still dressed in the dark violet mercenary uniform of the Kharlan War days, shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine. Go ahead and play. I'll merely rest here and watch you both." he answered, "Stay out of trouble. Both of you." Zelos momentarily looked disappointed, then smiled and shrugged.

"Your loss, old man!" he cried and ran off before Kratos could throw a book at him. Settling into a chair, the seraphim sighed and opened it up, reading the pages within. The sounds of the ocean alone would have been relaxing for him, but he had to contend with the sounds of screaming children and gabby surfers.

"Hey, mister!" a small voice called and Kratos looked around in brief confusion before laying eyes on a small girl in pigtails blinking up at him, a ring of melted ice cream around her mouth as she held the treat in one hand. He mentally cringed at the sight, wondering what it was she wanted.

"Yes?" he asked warily. The girl took another lick of her ice cream cone, still staring at him, before continuing.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked. Kratos looked around the area. Where was the child's mother? Did no one care that this girl had walked up to and spoke to a complete stranger?

"I... was reading." he answered carefully. The girl blinked at him, not noticing her ice cream melting in her hand.

"Reading what?" she went on. Kratos frowned, this was growing tiresome. The child took no notice of his growing irritation.

"A book. Where is your mother? Shouldn't you be with her?" he answered curtly. The girl held out the rapidly melting treat, catching him by surprise. He barely was able to jerk himself and the book away, staring at the child in disbelief.

"You want some ice cweam?" she asked, offering him the treat. Kratos was spared from answering when the child's mother finally arrived and took her hand.

"No, Cathy! You're not supposed to do that! Come on! Leave the nice man alone!" she scolded and smiled at him in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, she tends to run off on me like that in places like this. Was she a bother?"

"No, not at all." Kratos lied, thanking Martel and every other god or goddess that existed for sparing him. "Just be sure she learns not to speak with strangers. Not all of them are harmless."

"I will." the woman assured him, then paused and seemed to study him, an appraising look in her eyes. "You know a lot about raising children, it seems. Your wife must be a very good mother." she added. Alarms of all types were ringing loudly in Kratos's mind and he took a figurative defensive stance.

"I have two sons, yes, but I am a widower." he responded as a test. The light of apparent victory shone in the woman's eyes, confirming his fears. "However, I will not dishonor my wife by seeking a new bride. I'm sure you understand how I feel towards the loss of a loved one. I'm also sure your husband would honor your memory the same way if you should pass on before your time." he added. The woman's face twisted slightly in an expression of annoyance, obviously at having been found out and rejected so quickly.

"I'm sure. Come on, Cathy. Let's not bother the miser any longer." she grumbled and stormed off with the child in tow. Kratos growled under his breath at the remark and set the book aside. His mood for light reading was thoroughly spoiled.

Soon after, Lloyd came running up to him with a shell in one hand, laughing with excitement as he showed it off to him.

"Dad! Check this out! Isn't it cool? I'm gonna use it to decorate a present for Colette!" he blurted. The seraphim raised an eyebrow at the shell and managed a smiled for his son.

"It _is_ rather lovely." he admitted, "Are you ready to go back to the hotel? Where's your brother?" Here Lloyd sighed in exasperation and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Kratos looked around him and frowned at the scene before him. A small mob of young women were gathered behind Zelos, who sat before a sand castle in a hunched and highly displeased stature. Deciding to come to his rescue so that he could finally get back indoors, Kratos got up and strode over to the redhead and his 'fans'. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"It's the Chosen! The Chosen is here! Oh! Master Zelos, look at me! Come and visit me, Chosen One!" the girls chattered in excited high-pitched squeals. Zelos was glaring darkly at the castle he had been building with Lloyd, his sunglasses perched on top of his head.

"There _is_ no Chosen, the institution was abolished." Kratos growled at them, his patience with the venture wearing incredibly thin, "He very obviously doesn't wish to speak with you, much less _look_ at you, so please leave him be and go on with your own business." The girls glared at him.

"Who are you to tell us what to do? Beat it, old man!" they snapped at him. Zelos stood abruptly at that and whirled around to face them.

"Dad, close your eyes!" he ordered and held his hand up to the girls, moving it slowly back and forth. The women followed it in confusion. Kratos did as he was told, torn between teaching the women to respect him and respecting Lloyd's wishes for a peaceful time. "Okay, girls, take a look at me. Keep your eyes on me. Yes, that's right, pretty girls. Lovely girls." Zelos began to murmur in a rhythmic voice to match his hand movements, "Pretty girls, lovely girls. Sleep, sleep, pretty girls. Sleep, sleep." The women closed their eyes and hung their heads in soft sighs. "When you awaken, you will wonder why you were so attracted to me. After all, I'm just another man. You will pass me over and seek out worthier men for yourselves. I'm not one for you to ensnare." Zelos told them in an even voice and snapped his fingers suddenly. Kratos opened his eyes and looked at him in confusion as the girls snapped awake and shook their heads.

"Oh, hello, Chosen One. Good day." the girls remarked idly as they began to drift away, eyes looking him over briefly, then moving on to other potential mates. Kratos watched them leave and returned to staring at the redhead.

"Like I said, hypnotism was part of my healing techniques and I used it on girls to make them think one way or another." Zelos muttered an explanation and smiled brightly, "So, who wants ice cream?!"

"I do!" Lloyd shouted from the beach chairs. Kratos groaned almost inaudibly as the two ran off to get the treats.

* * *

The amusement park was swarming with visitors as the three of them wandered through it in search of rides and fun. They stopped at the hotel to dress in normal clothes again, Lloyd in his usual red dwarven outfit and Zelos in the violet clothes made for him from Kratos's hand-me-downs and Lloyd's additions. Kratos followed the two 'boys' as they dashed for the Ferris wheel and got in line. 

"Dad, come with us!" Lloyd called out as they neared the boarding station. The seraphim eyed the contraption and shook his head. "Come on! Have some fun!"

"I'll let you have the fun for me." he answered. Zelos stuck his tongue out at him.

"Don't be so stuffy! Relax and loosen up! That's what we're here for!" he declared. Again Kratos shook his head; he just couldn't see himself in the ride, having fun. The idea seemed too foreign for him. "Man, you're boring today."

The Ferris wheel started up with Lloyd and Zelos in one of the carriages, waving down at him in laughter. Kratos waved back and sighed as he sat down in a bench and gazed out at the ocean. The island resort was a little on the gaudy side for his tastes, but the boys were enjoying themselves, so who was he to complain? And why did they keep trying to get him involved in their play? Couldn't they see that their level of goofing off was too alien for him now? For centuries he'd been sealing away his emotions and making himself out to be a perfect Cruxis Seraphim, a soldier, a mercenary. With Anna, part of his true self came free and he was able to play a little, mostly with her, then with the infant Lloyd. With her death and Lloyd's disappearance that part of him sealed itself away tightly once more. He was sure he'd never be that open again. Even when retaliating against Zelos's jabs at him, Kratos kept tight lids on his emotions. Playing, truly playing like a child, like a free spirit, was a luxury he had lost long ago.

Cries of shock and terror caught his attention and he jerked his head up, watching as the roller coaster that passed over the park came to a halt in a dangerously twisted position that could drop people to their deaths if the harnesses came loose. Kratos looked around almost helplessly, hoping someone could remedy the situation so he wouldn't have to fly on his own to save them. When all he could see were pointing fingers and horrified masses, he sighed and revealed his wings, flying up to the roller coaster.

"Look! An angel! An angel of heaven is saving them!" someone cried and the crowd cheered as Kratos carefully pulled the visitors from the broken ride one by one, setting them down on the ground. Cries of praise to Martel and her angels continued, more so when they saw Zelos squirm out of the Ferris wheel carriage and fall a few feet before spanning his own wings and soaring out to help him. Working together, Kratos and Zelos had everyone on the roller coaster safely on the ground. The Ferris wheel finished its turns and Lloyd hurried out to meet with his father and brother as they were swarmed by people thanking them profusely, touching their clothes and crying out that they be blessed in their names.

"Hey! Stop it! Leave them alone!" Lloyd yelled as both angels quickly took to the air again to stay out of reach. Kratos shot a look at Zelos, who seemed surprised by the reactions.

"Had enough _fun_?" he asked icily. The redhead smiled sheepishly at him, laughing hesitantly.

* * *

The hotel was still relatively safe for them, and the three swordsmen collapsed in various spots around their room in relief. Lloyd flopped out on the sofa and sighed happily. The day had been a grand outing. He couldn't wait for the night time activities to start! 

Zelos sat back in a soft chair and propped his feet up, grinning. He was already thinking of the casinos that opened in the evening and wondered how far his luck and angelic senses would take him. After all, they could use the money in restocking the ship's supplies.

Kratos decided to crawl into bed and not get out until another four millennia had passed. He ignored the sounds of his sons bustling about some few minutes later, getting ready for the night's play. He'd had enough of Altamira and wondered when they'd finally get bored of it and decide to leave. Someone started to shake his shoulder and he cracked open an eye, glaring out at whoever it was that dared wake him up.

"Dad, don't you wanna come with us? I'm gonna go see the play and Zelos is gonna goof off in the casino." Lloyd told him. Kratos groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. "Dad?"

"Let him be, Lloyd. He just wants to sleep the night away like all good old dudes. Let's you and me have a blast!" Zelos remarked with a grin and led the boy out to have a night on the town. Kratos mentally made note to get him back for that remark and wondered briefly as he drifted to sleep if maybe he really _was_ feeling far too old for his 'age'.

* * *

The next day, the swordsmen checked out of the hotel and made their way back to the ship, setting sail for Sybak to make the trek to the warp point for Derris-Kharlan. Zelos and Lloyd chatted happily about all the fun they had as Kratos set the wheel on course and locked it in place. He listened to their talk and sighed again. The nagging feeling that he was out of place returned. Altamira didn't relax him at all, just wound him up with doubts, fears and a renewed irritation at humanity in general. 

"I'm going to take a small rest. I expect you two to maintain course and do your chores." Kratos told his sons as he headed below decks. They groaned as he left and he could hear a complaint as well.

"Man, Lloyd, Dad's getting to be more of a stick in the mud every day. Is he allergic to fun or something?" Zelos griped.

"He does seem to be kinda...." Lloyd trailed, leaving the sentence hanging as the sound of sweeping began. Kratos paused, a downcast expression on his face. Maybe he _was_ too serious and boring. But it wasn't entirely his fault; he had to grow up faster than they did to survive long ago, and Mithos certainly didn't give him time to play around during the four thousand years they lived on Derris-Kharlan. He headed for his room and closed the door behind him. Stretching out on his bed, Kratos sighed and gazed out the porthole at the ocean.

"Goddess Martel, I wish I could relive my youth as my sons did. I wish I could have 'fun'. Maybe then I would understand them better." he murmured and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to come to him.

Only when he was deep in dreams did a shimmer appear in the room, forming the image of a woman dressed in shades of green and white. Martel, Guardian of the Yggdrasill Tree and Goddess of Symphonia, gazed at the dark clad figure before her. In her hand was the winged staff she carried as a symbol of her status and duties.

_"Kratos Aurion, you have not truly lived life in all the years you have walked the earth and sky. Your wish is for a chance to see the world through a child's eyes and experience life as only a child can."_ she murmured and closed her eyes, holding her staff before her, the head pointed at the sleeping seraphim. _"To this end, I shall grant your wish. You shall experience life as you desire, and return to who you are step by step as you learn of its light-hearted joys."_ she went on and began her spell, _"Turn back time for thee alone. Be now a child, no longer grown. Age shall come as days go by. Learn to laugh and play and cry."_ The woman shimmered and vanished as her voice chanted on, fading as the figure before her lit up in a soft blue glow and began reflecting the words of the spell.

* * *

Know what's weird? Without an end of chapter poem, this page feels incomplete. Oh well. I know there are already fics of a 'Chibi Kratos' and all that, but I still want to give it a shot and see what I can do with the idea. Who knows? Maybe I'll bring Seles and Caleb back, though I kinda doubt it. Oh and I usually have Colette with Item Getter, since I use her Item Thief and Item Rover techniques so much. What is Resilience anyway? I'm curious.... 


	2. I Don't Wanna!

Forgive me for short chapters, I have no notes for this story and basically write what I dream up. The idea for me to write a Chibi Kratos fic actually came from drawing all my chibi Kratos pictures. I got Zelos's Flanoir scene and the interactions between Lloyd and Zelos there as well as in the Heimdall scene gave me the bulk of my inspiration for Eye of the Beholder. BTW, anyone catch the city named in the last sentence of that story? I'm planning something for that.

* * *

Ch 2

It was some time later and with a bang on the door announcing lunch would be served soon that Kratos awoke from the nap. Groaning under his breath, he rubbed his head and sat up, shaking the fading dreams from his mind as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Oddly enough, he couldn't feel the wooden floor beneath his feet.

"I must have overslept...." he began to mutter and took on a startled, then confused expression, "Wh-what's wrong with my voice? I sound wrong!" He pat his throat and cleared it. "Hello? Gah! It's too... high!" Worried, he looked down at himself and blinked for a few moments, unable to come to terms with what he saw. Lifting his hands to study them, Kratos blinked again, then cut loose with a full throated scream that tore through the ship.

The door burst open and both Lloyd and Zelos rushed in, swords in hands as they searched for danger or some other threat. Instead, they found a child dressed like Kratos sitting on his bed, screaming in a panic as he stared at his hands, red-brown eyes wide with shock. Lloyd remained rooted where he stood, unable to pull his gaze from the boy who looked remarkably like a miniature version of his father. Zelos blinked a few times and slid the sword away, walking up to him.

"Uh, how'd you get in here? Dad! Where are you?!" he called out and knelt before the kid, "Stop screaming, you're in a safe place. What's your name, kid?"

"Zelos! It's me!" Kratos shrieked at him, clutching his messy rust-colored hair in a panic, "It's me, Kratos! I'm...! I'm...!"

"Small?" Lloyd squeaked before falling back in a faint. Zelos blinked and mirrored the squeak, eyes growing wide as he recognized the eight-year-old in mercenary clothing.

"What the hell happened to you?!" he cried, jumping back as Kratos returned to the bed and stood on it, trying to gain back some height.

"I... I don't know! I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was like this! What's going on?! Who could have done this to me?!" he yelled out and folded his arms over his chest with a scowl. Normally, when at full size and strength, Kratos would have looked incredibly intimidating and struck fear in his enemies. Now.... "Why are you _laughing_?!" Kratos growled in his new, child-like voice as Zelos fell back in howls of laughter.

"Oh Martel, that looks so _adorable_!" he hooted and doubled over, rolling about on the floor as Kratos pouted, then stamped his foot.

"It's not funny! Stop it! Stop laughing at me!" he cried and hopped off the bed, "Lloyd! Wake up! You've gotta talk to Origin and ask him what happened to me!" Lloyd groaned and lifted his head.

"Ugh, I had the weirdest dream, Zelos. I dreamt Dad was a kid." he mumbled and stared at Kratos's large eyes peering into his own. "Yaah! I wasn't dreaming!" he exclaimed, jumping up and away from the boy. "Dad!"

"Talk to Origin! Ask him what happened to me and make him change me back!" Kratos demanded. The brunet shook his head and blinked.

"Uh, right!" he cried and took a deep breath, "Origin, King of Summon Spirits, please come to my aid. Tell me what has happened to my father!"

_"The spell cast on your father is harmless. He brought it upon himself and I can not reverse it. Learn to live with it."_ Origin answered and the voice faded from the room. Zelos blinked at them from where he lay on his back on the floor. Lloyd blinked as well, looking down at his father in confusion. Kratos absorbed the information and stood silent for a moment before twisting his face in a fury and shrieking aloud again.

_"I don't **wanna** live with it!"_ he screamed, startling the two other swordsmen in the room with the power of his lungs.

* * *

A short time later, Lloyd and Zelos sighed in defeat as they looked at the child Kratos sitting in his chair at the dining table, boosted up with the aid of several of Zelos's books. The mercenary was jabbing his fork into the cut up pieces of steak but at least he wasn't screaming his head off.

"Okay. So Origin can't lift the spell and he says it's harmless. On top of that, Dad somehow asked for it. So who's to say that it won't wear off in a few hours?" Zelos remarked, adjusting the white headband he returned to wearing when his hair grew long enough for it. Lloyd shrugged and watched his young father pop a chunk of steak in his mouth and chew on it, resuming his mutilation of the remaining pieces.

"I don't know. I want to know _why_ Dad asked for this to happen." he answered.

"I did not!" Kratos shot back. Zelos studied him carefully, a serious look on his face.

"The situation, funny as it is, does give us some problems. First of all, he's completely weaponless now. The Excalibur is too big for him to wield and the Rune Shield is too heavy." he pointed out, "Next, he won't be able to help us as much when collecting Exspheres; he probably can't carry the weight as well. Then there's the fact that he might have lost a lot of power in this form." Lloyd reached over and tried to clean Kratos's face with a napkin, grumbling as the little seraphim struggled and refused to cooperate. "Yeah, then there's also the fact that he's picking up kid tendencies. I mean, when's the last time we heard him scream at the top of his lungs that he didn't want vegetables with his lunch?"

"Never." Lloyd replied and finally won his little battle with Kratos. "So how do we undo the spell?"

"Dunno. If we knew what the spell was for, then we'd have a clue but since we weren't around for it...." Zelos spread his hands helplessly. Lloyd sighed and rested his head on his arms. "We'll just have to do as Origin said. Live with it. Eventually, it will break." Kratos placed his hand in the sauce, then pressed it onto the table to leave his handprint. A gleeful grin spread on his face, bringing concern to the now older swordsmen. "I hope." Zelos added under his breath.

* * *

The ship was set off course and rerouted to return to Altamira. Once back in the dock, Lloyd went ahead and asked Regal to guard it for the time being and pulled out the Rheairds for faster travel. Kratos had to ride with Zelos due to his sudden lack of size. They headed for the town of New Palmacosta as fast as the machines could go. If anyone could help out with spells, it would be Genis or Raine, whichever was more readily available. Once in town and checked in at the local hotel, Zelos sorted through his weapon collection and selected the pink plastic dagger that he had bought in Luin one day as a joke weapon, one of two he had picked up. Handing it to Kratos, he also tied its sheath to his waist to replace the one for the Excalibur, then stood back to study the result.

"It'll have to do. That's the only weapon I have that could come close to the power of the Excalibur and suit his size, too." he sighed and rubbed Kratos's head, "Little dude, you are going to drive us all insane. I just know it."

"You don't have to treat me like a kid. I still have my adult mind, you know." Kratos pointed out, sliding the pink dagger away. Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to sit in a corner?" he asked. Kratos promptly sat put, pouting.

"No!" he shot back, then blinked as he realized what had just happened. "Goddess Martel, I _am_ a child!" Lloyd nodded as he looked out the window at the darkening sky.

"We're both gonna have to learn how to take care of a kid, Zelos. And we'll have to visit Genis tomorrow, it's too late to do anything now." he remarked. Kratos climbed into bed and sat there glumly, swinging his legs back and forth.

"It's not fair. Why did this happen to me?" he sighed, "I bet my angel form is shrunk too." He spanned his wings out and groaned. The once glorious songbird wings of blue and cyan mana feathers were now nothing more but miniature versions of themselves, so small he doubted they could support his weight. He flapped them, and found to his surprise that they still could lift him into the air. Zelos snickered at the shape and size and Kratos pouted at him, dropping back onto the bed and making the wings vanish. "I'm not a Cruxis Seraphim; I'm a Cruxis Cherub!"

"Looks like a storm's coming." Lloyd remarked and closed the window, "Let's get to bed. We'll find Genis in the morning." Zelos nodded and glared at the beds.

"Problem is, that stupid innkeeper gave us a room with only two beds." he growled and promptly settled into the only free one there. "So, I'll take this one!" Lloyd shot him a look and sighed.

"Fine. I'll take the floor." he grumbled as Kratos hopped down from the bed.

"Lloyd, take the bed. As your father, I should put the care of my sons first. I'll be fine resting in the chair." he remarked and climbed up into the cushy seat. Lloyd looked at him questioningly as the small angel curled up in the chair. "I insist. Take the bed, Lloyd." he urged and closed his eyes. In a few minutes, all three of them were asleep.

The storm swept over New Palmacosta, winds howling and rains pouring as lightning and thunder lit up the sky with huge claps. The raging tempest ripped the shutters from the hotel window and its slamming against the wall and window startled Kratos awake with a cry. He sat up and stared out at the stormy night sky with wide eyes. Lightning flashed, lighting him up in electric blue-white as it nearly blinded him. Moments later a thunderclap flooded the air with its deafening crackle and boom. Instinctively, Kratos yelled in fright and cried loudly, covering his ears as he curled up in a ball, sobbing pitifully as the storm continued howling. After a few minutes of this, he sensed someone standing over him and uncurled partway to take a look.

"Hey, calm down. Take it easy." Zelos whispered as he lifted the small seraphim from the chair, "Lloyd can sleep through anything, but I tend to be more on the light side." The redhead made his way to the window and pulled the curtains aside to block out some of the lightning, murmuring words softly when another loud clap of thunder tore another cry from Kratos's throat. "Didn't think storms could do a number like this on you."

"N-Not u-usually...." Kratos stammered out, burying his face in the other man's shoulder. Zelos sighed and headed back to bed, still holding the little angel close to him.

"Okay, Dad. Just this once and you gotta swear not to tell _anybody_." he muttered as he settled back into the blankets, tucking Kratos in with him. "Geez, the things I do for family.... Good night, Dad." The boy mumbled back his own goodnights, snuggling closer to the redhead under the blankets for warmth, feeling a wave of newfound safety and security in the gesture. Confused, but comforted, by it, Kratos began feeling sleepy again and nodded off, no longer as badly shaken by the storm as he had been a mere minute or so earlier. Zelos smiled gently and rested his chin on the boy's head, arm wrapped around the tiny body protectively.

* * *

The morning was much calmer than one would have thought. Lloyd rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching out, then looking towards the chair for his father. Seeing it empty, he looked around in a rising panic before spotting the mop of rust red hair tucked under Zelos's chin in the bed. He grinned and sat there for a minute, savoring a moment he knew he would use to blackmail them both later.

"Hey, Dad, Bro! Good morning!" Lloyd finally called. Zelos grumbled under his breath and lifted his arm to his eyes, pulling away from Kratos as he yawned. The boy himself blinked sleepily as he looked over his shoulder at Lloyd.

"Five more minutes...." Zelos slurred. Kratos seemed to agree to that, closing his eyes again and dropping his head back onto the pillow. Lloyd shook his head and got up to them, crawling onto the bed to shake his older brother's shoulders.

"Zelos! Wake up! We have to go visit Genis about Dad's spell!" he urged. Zelos growled and rolled over, pulling the small angel closer to him as he pulled blankets around them both.

"I don't want to get up!" he announced and a muffled voice from under the blankets seemed to echo that remark. Lloyd grabbed the covers and yanked them away. "Hey!" Zelos finally sat up and stretched, glaring at the brunet sleepily, "I'll make you pay for that later."

"I'm hungry." Kratos simply said, "And I thought you said you were a light sleeper, Zelos." The redhead got out of bed and sorted through his pack for his clothes, having worn only a simple shirt and a pair of shorts to bed.

"I am. I just don't like getting up." he answered matter-of-factly.

Breakfast in the inn was a bit pricey but still good. Kratos's meal was half-price after the innkeeper's wife cooed over how adorable he was and added a cookie for a treat. Kratos promptly ate it first.

"You'll ruin your appetite." Zelos muttered as he watched the seraphim gobble the treat in a flash. The bowl of soup followed it down almost as quickly and Kratos looked up at him pleadingly, holding the bowl out to him. "What the hell-? Oh, don't do that! Lloyd! Make him stop!"

"Give him what he wants and he'll quit." Lloyd muttered between mouthfuls of soup and bread. Zelos summoned the innkeeper's wife and requested another bowl of stew for Kratos, watching in amusement as the boy gobbled it down as speedily as the first.

"Growing boys need their breakfast!" the woman trilled as she accepted the payment for the food. "What a cute little boy!"

Walking through New Palmacosta was an adventure in itself. Lloyd and Zelos quickly discovered that Kratos was a very curious kid, though he certainly didn't act that way as an adult. Not more than ten minutes on the cobblestone path and the boy was off like a shot, darting in and out of alleys and shops, laughing, actually laughing!

"Get back here!" Zelos shouted, chasing after the rusty-haired boy as Lloyd ran ahead to the academy building, "Da-ah! Kratos! Kratos, slow down!" The little angel ran on, finally coming to a stop before a candy shop and smiling as he walked in. "Oh Goddess Martel... Kratos!" Zelos wailed as he dashed after him.

"I want that and that and that and...." Kratos remarked as he pointed at several types of candies. The shopkeeper frowned as he looked over the counter at him.

"Kid, run off to your mommy." he growled as Zelos rushed in and scooped him up.

"Kratos, you're not getting any candy! It's gonna ruin your appetite! I told you that already!" the redhead scolded, wincing almost painfully as the small seraphim struggled and yelled in a fit, "You're behaving like a child! Knock it off!" The words startled Kratos enough to make him freeze and go limp in shock. "Now, let's go see Genis. If you behave like a good little Cruxis Cherub, I _might_ buy you some candy." Zelos muttered and carried him out towards the academy.

* * *

Genis's eyes seemed to fall out of his head upon first look at the child Kratos sitting in a chair before them. The rusty-haired boy looked bored, swinging his legs back and forth as Lloyd explained as much as he could about what had happened. Zelos wandered the classroom, eyeing the collection of books and shaking his head.

"How can you possibly learn anything here? This stuff's so out of date, Kratos probably read them all as bedtime stories!" he declared. Kratos brightened and waved at him.

"Read me one!" he called out.

"You see? The longer he stays like that, the more he acts like he really is a little kid!" Lloyd exclaimed, "Can't you fix it, Genis?" The half-elf scratched his head and studied the boy.

"I don't know. If Origin couldn't reverse it, then someone really, REALLY strong cast the spell. And if I don't know what the spell incantation is, I don't know what he needs to do to break it." he remarked. He looked up at Lloyd, "The incantation of a spell is the same as its instructions. It tells the spell what it should do and for how long and other stuff. If no one heard the incantation, this situation's hopeless."

"Dad, are you sure you didn't hear anything?" Lloyd begged the small seraphim. Zelos returned to them and leaned against a table, watching them with an unreadable expression, a trait he had been picking up lately from Kratos.

"I was asleep. I don't know." Kratos murmured lamely, looking ready to cry, "I went to sleep in my normal body and when I woke up, I was like this!" He blinked and looked up at them, "But I remember I had a dream before I woke up. I just can't remember it."

"I can handle that." Zelos suddenly said and walked up to him, "Genis, Lloyd, get ready to jot notes down. I'm only gonna do this once, seeing as how I don't like using this technique on my family unless absolutely necessary." The half-elf grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil, waiting. Kratos looked up at him in confusion as Zelos knelt to match his eye level. He lifted his hand and waved it slowly before his face, the same as he had done to the women of Altamira. "Young child, sleep, sleep. Deep sleep, sleep, sleep. Eyes heavy, sleep, sleep. Relax self, sleep, sleep." he murmured softly, rhythmically, and caught Kratos as the boy slumped backwards in unconsciousness. "Kratos, tell me of your dream. Your subconscious is free to speak. What did you hear?"

"Woman speaking, gentle, caring. Words of power. Turn back time for thee alone. Be now a child, no longer grown. Age shall come as days go by. Learn to laugh and play and cry." the seraphim whispered as Genis scribbled down the information.

"Why did the woman come? Who asked for the words of power?" Zelos went on in a calm tone. Lloyd shuffled back and forth on his feet, nervous as he watched the proceedings.

"Made a wish to Martel. Wished to live like a child. Wished to learn what fun is, to play with Lloyd and Zelos." Kratos revealed and Zelos snapped his fingers suddenly.

"Zelos! With that we could have learned more about Dad!" Lloyd cried and gulped as the redhead shot him a warning glare.

"No. I don't want to use that skill for stealing information that is private. Genis, did you get all that?" he answered curtly as Kratos sat upright in surprise, blinking. The half-elf nodded.

"From what I can surmise of all this, the one who cast the spell on Kratos was Martel herself. The incantation reads that he'll return to his normal age over time, but only if he learns to be a kid and have some fun." he remarked and shrugged helplessly, a smile on his face, "So, I guess you're gonna have to play with him and act like his parents until it wears off!" Both Lloyd and Zelos groaned as Kratos folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Where's my candy?" he demanded, "I behaved!"

* * *

Now that their worst fears were confirmed, Lloyd, Zelos and Kratos said their goodbyes to the half-elf and made their way back to the city limits. The small seraphim sighed helplessly as Zelos kept a firm but gentle grip on his hand. This wasn't what he wanted at all. He wanted to relive his youth and learn what it was like to have fun and play around. This was too much!

"I want to be normal again!" Kratos finally cried, shutting his eyes tightly. As long as he couldn't see the world, he could imagine he was still an adult. He didn't care if the tactic was childish. It suited him perfectly for now.

Lloyd sighed, rubbing his head. He barely knew how to deal with his father when he acted like a father, but the idea of having to deal with a child that held his father's mind was overwhelming. Stealing a glance at Zelos, the brunet wondered with a twinge of jealousy how the redhead could deal with him so calmly.

"Take it easy. All you need to do is be patient. You've been patient for four thousand years, right? Another few days won't kill you." Zelos answered and blinked when the boy broke free of his grasp.

"But Martel said I won't be myself until I learn to have fun!" Kratos yelled, hot tears beginning to run down his face. The two older swordsmen stopped to stare in confusion at him. "And everybody knows that I'm _sooooo_ **boring**!" he spat out, "I'm never going to have 'fun'! I'm going to be dull and boring and a stick in the mud for the rest of my life! And that means I'll be trapped like this forever!" With that, he turned and fled from them, racing as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Whoa! Hey!" Zelos yelped and gave chase with Lloyd following at his heels. The crowds of people were of little help as Kratos easily darted around the forest of legs and skirts.

"He's heading for the plaza! Hurry!" Lloyd cried as they tried to maneuver past the masses bustling through the shops and marketplaces. Zelos moved around as swiftly as he could, yelping when he was shoved aside by an irate buyer onto the ground. "Hey!" Lloyd stopped his pursuit to help him stand back up and then looked around helplessly, "Oh man, he's gone!" Zelos scanned the area, emerald eyes darting about in search of violet clothing and rusty hair.

"Dammit! We lost him! Kratos!" he yelled and gripped a hand tightly into a fist, "I should have held onto him better." Lloyd spotted the new government building and brightened.

"Come on!" He tapped his brother's arm, "Let's talk to Neil and ask him for help!" The two ran for the building.

* * *

Again, very strange to have a poemless chapter. Well, let's see....

Next time:

"I thought the Desians were all reformed!" Kratos cried as the soldiers and brigands ransacked the city. Maxie and Mindy raced with the others for the alley.

"Kratos! Come on!" they cried, "Or the Desians will get you!"


	3. I Can't Do It!

Ch 3

Kratos ran blindly across the cobblestone plaza, halting only when he crashed into something and bounced back, landing on the ground. His first thoughts were of what it was that he ran into, followed by a sudden fear of being caught. A boy taller than him turned and glared down at him for a moment before brightening.

"Oh, hi! Watch out! Are you okay?" he asked. Kratos blinked, then nodded. "That's good. Say, are you new? I've never seen you around before." The boy was surrounded by other children and Kratos finally noticed that they held several items in their hands. Pots, pans, spoons, boxes with string tied across their lengths and bottles and jugs; plus some of the children were wearing a few of the items on their heads.

"I'm from somewhere else." Kratos answered lamely and got up, dusting himself off. "Whatcha doin'?" A girl about his 'age' smiled even more brightly than she had before, honey curls barely bound by a pink ribbon as her sea blue eyes sparkled. She clutched a doll tightly to her body and held a decorated broom handle in her free hand.

"We're having a parade 'cause today's the day Governor-General Neil and the Chosen and her companions made the Desians disappear!" she exclaimed with a giggle and held up her stick, "I'm the band girl! I get to march at the front with Maxie!" Kratos blinked and looked at the brunet boy he'd run into. The older boy beamed; Maxie, he assumed. For a moment, Kratos couldn't place the boy's face, then remembered him as a boy who had walked the plaza when the Chosen's journey first started.

"What's your name?" Maxie asked him.

"Uh, Kratos. Kratos Aurion." the seraphim answered.

"All right then, Kratos! From this day on, you're my subordinate! You wanna help with the parade?" Maxie declared. Kratos looked at the assorted children of varying ages with their crude instruments, then slowly let a smile spread over his face.

"O-okay. It sounds like... fun."

Within minutes of discovering that Kratos possessed a pink plastic dagger, Maxie named him 'Official Town Protector of the Heroes' Band' and put him at the front of the parade with himself and the girl, named Mindy as she promptly said. A pot lid was strapped to his arm for a shield and a copper pot was set on his head for a helmet.

"Okay! Ready?! And here we go!" Maxie declared and marched around the plaza, leading Mindy as she waved the broom handle in the air. Kratos mimicked her motions with his dagger, careful to avoid swinging it at someone, and the children banged pots, pans, plucked strings and blew on bottles and jugs. The racket was loud and anything but harmonious as they filed in a slow circle around the fountain set in the center of the plaza. The adults moved out of their way, some grinning at them, some scowling, but at that point Kratos didn't care. This was fun!

_"Who's a stick in the mud now, huh?!"_ he thought gleefully and pushed the pot on his head up again so he could see where he was marching.

* * *

"Neil, we need help!" Lloyd exclaimed as he and Zelos were finally given audience to meet with the Governor-General of New Palmacosta. The young man looked almost relieved to see them as they stepped up to the conference table. "We're searching for my Da-ah, uh..." 

"Lloyd! Thank Martel you're here!" Neil answered breathlessly, "We're in need of your help!" Zelos looked irritated and folded his arms over his chest, tapping his foot as the man explained to Lloyd the new problems arising in the city. "A few Desian soldiers from the days before the union of the worlds are still around. They've hired bandits and thugs from all over to attack this city and kidnap people in attempts to revive their human ranch. They've also been attacking supply routes that lead in and out of the city, so our economy is taking a beating as well." Neil briefly told them, "We need your help to stop these attacks and get rid of the last few Desians that still linger here. Can you help us?"

"Of course we'll help!" Lloyd answered without a second thought and yelped when Zelos slapped the back of his head. "Hey!"

"You forgot about Kratos!" the redhead snapped. Lloyd blinked and yelped again.

"Oh, right! Neil, a little boy about eight years of age with reddish brown hair and dark purple clothes ran away from us a bit ago." he began to say, "He's, uh, my little brother and I promised my Dad I'd take care of him. Can you have your troops keep an eye out for him? I really can't do much until I get him back." Neil nodded.

"Most of the soldiers are out patrolling the supply routes, but once enough of them have returned, I'll have them search the city for your brother. What was his name again?" he asked.

"Kratos. Kratos Aurion. He's kinda odd and likes to try to act like an adult, so if you talk to him like one, he'll probably be more cooperative." Lloyd answered.

"All right. I'll get on it. In the meantime, can you come with me? I'd like to show you, in secret, what we know about the brigands attacking New Palmacosta and our plans to stop them at last. We're having additional help sent here by ship from Meltokio." Here Neil stopped and eyed Zelos. "Before I continue, may I have your name, sir? I remember you from somewhere but I can't place it."

"Zelos Wilder, from Tethe'alla. I used to be their Chosen. I was the one that wore pink last time we were here during the journey of world unification." Zelos answered shortly and glared out the window. "I can't believe we're leaving him out there! He could be lost and scared or hurt..."

"Kratos will be fine by himself for now." Lloyd told him, "I trust his abilities. Now, let's see what we can do about those Desians..."

* * *

The parade ended at a high note when a kind old woman brought out milk and cookies for the children, praising their clever idea of the celebration. Mindy winked at Kratos and giggled with the other little girls as they twittered away like birds over their treats. Maxie elbowed the little mercenary and grinned. 

"Mindy's got a crush on _yooouuu_!" he teased and Kratos felt his face grow hot.

"Nuh uh! Don't tease!" he stammered and bit into the cookie. The other boys danced around, laughing and poking fun.

"Mindy and Kratos, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they sang. The rusty-haired boy fidgeted where he sat on the fountain. Behind him was the government building, where the new Governor-General was busily laying out the foundation for an attack on the Desian encampment not far from the city.

"Stop that! It's not funny!" Kratos yelled. The children continued to laugh as they finished their treats. The light-hearted mood was shattered, however, as screams rang out and hordes of shabbily dressed bandits and rogues raced into the plaza, led by men dressed in uniforms that Kratos remembered all too well. "Desians?! Here?! I thought they all reformed!" he cried as the soldiers ran for the government building, breaking into the complex as the thugs scattered the people. Chaos ensued as the crowds tried to escape from the attackers, women and men dragged off to who knew where as others were viciously beaten upon in the frenzy of greed and ruthlessness.

"The Desians are back! Run!" Maxie yelled and ran for the alleys, the group of children following closely. Kratos jumped down from the fountain and pulled his dagger free, holding it as firmly as any sword. "Kratos! Come on! They're gonna get you if you stay there!" the boy yelled louder.

"Kratos! Hurry! Run away! Let's go!" Mindy cried as she was led away by hand, still clutching her doll and broom handle. The kids ducked into the shadows, watching in horror at the rioting and looting that overtook their home.

"Lloyd! Zelos! Where are you?!" Kratos shouted as he darted past the fleeing citizens and faced off against a thug, "You! What are people like you doing here?! This is supposed to be a time of peace!" The dirty-faced man grinned toothily at him, stepping closer and more intimidating towards him.

"Lookie here! A pint-sized nobleman's boy! Bet you'd fetch a good price from yer mummy and pappy!" he jeered, whipping out a chipped dagger from under the furs he wore, "Put away that toy, boy, yer coming with me!"

"Hmph, just try it!" Kratos taunted and quickly called up a circle of mana below him, "_Fireball!_" The spell caught the other man off guard and he stumbled back, hurriedly trying to put out the flames as Kratos ran on towards the government building. "Governor-General!"

A crate of fireworks exploded as he passed by a wagon loaded with burning goods. Mindy screamed as she watched the explosion engulf a good amount of the plaza. Kratos was sent flying, limbs flailing as he produced his cherubic wings in attempts to save himself. Hitting the stone walkways of the plaza, he skidded painfully along for a few feet, then lay limply on the ground, tiny wings fluttering in the winds of destruction that took place around him as the thugs overlooked him for one of the dead.

* * *

Moments before the siege had taken place, Lloyd was trying hard not to look lost as Neil explained the plan of attack to him. Zelos nodded, following the layout easily though his mind continued to drift towards his concerns for the now child-like seraphim still lost. 

"The attack should begin tomorrow evening, so when the troops come together for debriefing I'll have them make runs around the city for your brother. Now then..." Neil finished and shouted in surprise as the windows were shattered by men breaking through them. Panicked screams could be heard outside as the soldiers leveled crossbows at the three in the room.

"Desians!" Lloyd hissed as their leader stepped to the forefront, grinning hugely at the chaos he was creating.

"The Desian New Order." he corrected, "Don't try anything, unless you wish to breathe your last this day. We're taking this city over and converting it into an Exsphere manufacturing plant."

"There **are** no Exspheres left in this world!" Zelos lied through his teeth, glaring at the soldiers closing in around them. The lead Desian smiled.

"Says you. We're getting more from a very willing source. Anyways, men, take them to their new rooms downstairs. I'm sure the inferior beings of this city will be more easily subdued when they hear their only heroes are held prisoner within this very building!" he laughed as Neil, Lloyd and Zelos were forced to walk out and down to the dungeon underneath the government building.

"What are we gonna do?" Lloyd whispered as they were pushed along to the cells. Zelos shook his head, eyes flickering through shades of green and blue as his emotions churned within him. "Dad! I hope he's all right, out there." he finally realized and felt his stomach twist sickeningly at the thought of him. "What if something happened to him? If the Desians got him or did anything to him..."

Each one of them was shoved into a separate cell, the final tone of locks clicking into place as the Desian soldiers laughed and climbed the steps still ringing in their ears. Lloyd kicked at the bars and ran his hands through his hair. Neil sat in a fury on his cot and Zelos began examining the cell.

"Keep it down, Lloyd. Save your strength for fighting these bastards." Zelos answered at last, poking at the bars and walls. "Kratos should be fine. He's smart enough to know what to do."

"But they took away our swords and my tools...!"

"Lloyd, I'm the only weapon and tool you need right now. Give me some time to figure out how to break this cell down without calling attention to us. Neil, can you come up with a plan to get word to your troops to come back here?" Zelos went on. The man nodded, realized he couldn't be seen through the solid walls lining the cells and spoke aloud.

"I'll think of something. The bandits must have waited for something like this to happen so they could attack. It's the only way such a risk they took would be successful." he remarked, "But how are you going to break the cells? These are made of a metal that was imported from Meltokio." Zelos cursed swiftly at that. "What? What's wrong?"

"Ugh! I was gonna say, 'No problem, I'm a descendant of angels and can use inhuman strength to snap them like twigs', but now that I know where these bars came from it's gonna be more difficult." the redhead answered.

"Why? Metal is metal, isn't it?" Lloyd asked in confusion. He heard a banging sound and cocked his head.

"Not always, Bro. Meltokio steel was developed by half-elves in Sybak to resist bending and breaking for decades. Damn things won't even _rust_ until after about fifty years of use!" Zelos griped, "It's going to take me time to open a way through it, even _with_ my angel strength!"

"Then I suggest starting soon. This city won't survive the rule of the Desians for too long." Neil told him flatly and closed his eyes, thinking through various strategies and tactics. Lloyd sighed and sat down, spending his time worrying over his father as Zelos struggled to bend the bars apart, pulling on them one at a time.

* * *

Kratos groaned softly as he began returning to consciousness. He almost wished he hadn't, his body ached and his mind felt as though a hundred herds of horses were stampeding through it. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to feel out his surroundings, coming in contact with a soft bed of cloth and furs that he lay on. 

"He's waking up!" a child's voice whispered excitedly, "Kratos! Are you okay? You've been asleep a long time!"

"Shh! The Desians might hear us!" Maxie's voice warned.

"Maxie, Kratos is waking up! Mindy, where's that cookie you were saving? Give it to Kratos to help him get better." another voice answered in a hushed tone. Kratos slowly opened his eyes and looked to one side, turning his head to take in the sight of his bedraggled new friends, all of whom were huddled close to him, expressions of concern, worry, fear, hope and joy lighting through their faces so clearly and openly he had to close his eyes again, fearing that being a child again meant his own deeply masked feelings showed as plainly as theirs did. "Kratos?! Don't die! My daddy died and he looked just like you before he did!"

"I'm okay. Just really... um. Ow." he groaned and gave up trying to sit upright. "What happened?"

"The fireworks blew up. Everybody thought you got killed, but Maxie snuck out when it was nighttime and got you." Mindy told him softly and smiled, "He was really surprised. You have little angel wings, Kratos! They're pretty and blue and shiny! Are you an angel?" Kratos blinked himself back to awareness and frowned.

"Uh, sorta. Hey, are my wings still out?" he asked, "Someone pull me up!" The children helped him sit up and he looked over his shoulder. The little blue mana wings fluttered weakly and he winced painfully from the motion of getting up. "Okay, my wings are fine." He put them away and looked up at the stars in concern. "It's dark. How long was I asleep?"

"Pretty long time. Uh, this many, I think." one boy answered, holding up six fingers, "The clock's on the front of the building where Neil was locked up in. The Desians said that if the grown-ups and everybody don't do what they say, they're gonna turn him and the two guys with him into monsters!"

"What two guys?" Kratos questioned, mind racing at the thought of having been unconscious for what seemed to be hours.

"Some dorky big kid in red clothes and a guy with red hair." Maxie answered, sitting with them as he kept his eyes on the plaza, watching warily as the bandits patrolled the area, most of them drunk or sleeping while the citizens were held prisoner in their own homes.

"Guy? I thought that was a girl!" another child piped up, "What kind of guy lets his hair get that long?!'

"Maybe he wanted to be a girl?"

"I know those two." Kratos said softly and grimaced, holding his head in his hands as a fresh wave of pain streaked through it, "Lloyd and Zelos are... um, my big brother and my dad." Tears came unbidden as the pain grew more acute. "Ow! Owowowow!"

"Are you okay? What's wrong with your head?" Mindy asked worriedly, handing out her cookie to him, "Here. This will help you feel better. It's one of my cookies." When she saw Kratos unable to move, paralyzed by the pain, she broke it into smaller pieces and held them to his mouth. "Come on! You have to eat! It's gonna be a while before we get any food. We're the only ones the Desians didn't get." The seraphim finally began to eat, wincing as the pain subsided at last but left him weakened and with the knowledge that it could return at any time.

"What are we going to do?" one of the children asked in a whimpering tone, "The soldiers are out of the city, the Desians locked up all the grown-ups, and Governor-General Neil is gonna get turned into a monster if they don't like how the grown-ups act!"

"I can fight. I know how to use a sword and magic. I'll rescue Neil and the others and they can help get the other people free." Kratos told the group.

"But you're still hurt! And you're just as little as us! How can you fight someone as big as that guy?!" another girl pointed out, her finger aimed at a huge, lumbering thug standing guard to the doors of the government building. Kratos blinked and smiled fiercely. That was the alpha male of the bandits, he was almost certain of it. No one else would be trusted to guard the valuable prisoners within that building.

"Don't worry. I can handle anything! All I have to do is beat up that big stupid guy and the others will leave me alone! He's their boss!" Kratos answered brightly, getting to his feet and bringing forth his wings again, flapping them a few times to work out kinks. "You guys just stay here and don't get spotted. I'll have Neil and Lloyd and Zelos out in no time!" With that, Kratos flew up and off to face his biggest challenge since becoming a child and discovering that he couldn't see past the top of the dinner table without a booster seat.

* * *

Lloyd snapped awake when he heard a soft grunt of pain. Looking up from his seat against the wall of his cell, he watched as Zelos squirmed through a widened space between the bars of his prison. Finally freed, he set to work on pulling apart the bars on Lloyd's cell, straining with effort as Neil stood and watched him in shock. 

"You're free?! Amazing!" he whispered.

"Congratulate me later. Come on!" Zelos growled and pulled harder, "Ugh! I may as well try melting these with all the luck I'm having."

"Why not try that? Use Fireball or Eruption?" Lloyd asked softly. Zelos paused and sighed, trying not to look depressed at the pathetic amount of progress he was making.

"Desians are half-elves, right? And half-elves can sense mana being used, right? If I were to cast a spell, they'd all be alerted to it and I'd be one dead angel. Nuh uh! I have no plans to meet my Maker in heaven!" he answered and narrowed his eyes, "Or hell." Lloyd swallowed hard and nodded, knowing full well what he meant by that last remark. The redhead resumed his task until Neil gasped and shook his head.

"Wait, wait! Mr. Wilder..." he began. Zelos paused again and grimaced at the title.

"Just Zelos. I don't want to feel old yet." he corrected.

"Fine. Zelos, now that you're free, why not sneak upstairs and get the keys to the prison cells? They should be in my office." Neil amended, "Go three halls down on your left and it will be the first door on the right. They should be in the first drawer in my desk."

"Thank you for not volunteering this information sooner." Zelos griped bitterly and headed for the stairs. "I'll get the keys and see if I can find our equipment too. I'll be right back."

* * *

Kratos was seriously reconsidering his decision as he crouched behind a stack of crates, staring up at the hulking behemoth he would have to overcome to get into the building. What the hell was he going to do? Run up and stick his pink dagger into the man's knee? Kick him in the shin? His eyes went round as the man lifted a huge -by his standards- club onto his shoulders and shoved one finger up his nose.

"_Gyack!_" Kratos squeaked and ducked when the hulk's eyes rolled in his direction. The seraphim... cherub -he had to think of himself as one now more than ever- sat back against his protective wall and thought hard. "I can just attack him from a distance with magic. He'll never know what hit him." he finally murmured and smiled, peering around the wall to size up his competition again.

The thug was no longer there.

"Huh?" Kratos remarked and jumped with a startled cry as the stack of crates exploded into splinters, a huge club punching through and hurtling him back against the fountain. He cried again as he broke through the carved stone and splashed about helplessly for a moment, the behemoth stomping up to him with a snarl.

"Punk kid, what the hell do ya think yer doing?!" he bellowed, "Ya got a death wish?!" Kratos stumbled away from the fountain and coughed, water had entered his nose and mouth and nearly drowned him.

"Gaah!" he gasped out, lifting his hands as a circle of mana formed beneath him, "_Wind Blade!_" The thug roared in pain and fury as the magical attack sliced into his clothes and flesh.

"Ya rat! Now yer gonna die!" he fumed and slammed the club down. Kratos leaped aside and rolled to safety before jumping to his feet and brandishing the dagger, shaking himself as dry as he could. Other bandits looked their way with bleary expressions, willing to just lie where they were to watch this new entertainment. "Think yer gonna get off easy 'cuz yer a kid, eh?! Not a friggin' chance!"

"You're the one with no chance! I'll show no mercy!" Kratos threatened and blinked as he discovered his voice shook slightly with doubt. _"Wh-why am I panicking?! I'm an angel of Cruxis; I can take on anyone and win!"_ he thought in surprise and yelped, lifting his arm to let the pot lid still tied to it take the blow from the club as it came down on him again. The lid clattered away with a huge dent in it, torn from him as the swipe came around for another blow. Kratos leaped back from this one, heart pounding. "Stay away!"

"Ya shoulda stayed in yer house with yer mommy!" the bandit boss sneered and slammed the club down after him again. The cherub escaped once more, darting aside. He ran, eyes wide as the thug continued to chase him away from the government building towards a storehouse filled with goods from before the supply routes were compromised.

"I said, stay away!" Kratos cried again and pressed his back to the locked doors with a gasp, staring up at his would-be killer, "Don't come near me!" The thug lifted his club back and grinned.

"Sweet dreams, ya runt." he rumbled and let his full strength come behind the swing. Kratos immediately went into a defense pose.

"_Guardian!_" he cast and barely held the magical barrier long enough to get slammed through the door and into the warehouse. He thudded along the floor as though a skipping stone across a pond and stopped at last in a little heap near a mountain of crates. Other rouges and thieves came creeping along, eager to watch this obviously mismatched and unfair battle end in a bloody victory for their monstrously huge leader. "Owwwww..." Kratos moaned and lifted himself up with a shake of his head. He looked up at the Bandit Boss as he came stomping up for the final blow and gasped. Stumbling to his feet, Kratos turned and began to climb the mountain behind him, unaware of the myriad of little faces peering in through the windows to watch him.

"Kratos, be careful. You're an angel of Martel!" Mindy whispered as a prayer, little hands clasped tightly around her doll as she shut her eyes. "Goddess Martel, please look after your angel!"

"Come back here!" the behemoth bellowed and swung his club again, smashing a crate just as Kratos lifted his foot from it. Scared almost witless from the experience, he continued climbing. The Bandit Boss growled irritably and put his club aside, preparing to climb up after him. "I'm gonna kill ya with my bare hands! I'll rip yer liddle arms outta yer sockets!" he threatened and laughed cruelly as the cherub paused and looked down at him in horror. "I'm comin' fer ya! I'll snap ya in two! I'll bite yer liddle feet off! I'll crush yer liddle head in my fingers!"

"Get away from me! You... you sick, twisted _freak!_" Kratos shrieked down at him and darted around the crates to a small gap in the back. Squeezing himself into the enclave, he braced his feet and legs, trembling violently as he waited. "Goddess Martel, please, _please_, don't let me die like this, tonight!"

"Pray all ya want, ya liddle cur! Yer goin' ta hell!" the huge man laughed at his words, reaching around to try to grab Kratos's arm.

"Go first!" the cherub yelled, shutting his eyes as he pushed against the wall with all his strength. The crates shifted dangerously and the bandit roared in fury as the stack wavered and finally began to topple, taking him and hundreds of pounds of wood and Martel knew what else down on him. Kratos fell with the loss of the majority of the mountain and slammed into a crate, breaking through and disappearing into the straw. He climbed out in time to see the other bandits gather in a horrified circle around their boss's fallen body and flew up to hover over them, holding his dagger as threateningly as he could. "I am an angel of the Goddess Martel! I bring judgment upon all those that oppose her will!" he declared, flapping his wings furiously to stay airborne, "Leave this city or the light of heaven shall cast thee and thy sins into the pits of hellfire!"

"It's a sign from heaven!" the bandits cried in a drunken moan, "Martel has sent the angel of death! Run!" They fled from the warehouse, screaming and crying out prayers and pleas for forgiveness. Kratos grinned tiredly, then whimpered as he fell limp in mid-air, falling towards the floor in exhaustion. Maxie and the children hurried into the building and rushed to catch him. The older boy lined himself up and hooted in victory as he netted the cherub before impact.

"Kratos! You did it! You beat the big guy and scared away the Desians!" one boy yelled and led the group in a cheer, "Kra-tos! Kra-tos! Hooray! Hooray!" Maxie set the boy down on his feet and beamed as he rubbed his rusty hair sheepishly.

"I did what I had to, that's all. You don't have to do that for me!" Kratos exclaimed with a blush. Mindy blinked and screamed as the Bandit Boss lifted himself up and grabbed Kratos from behind, dragging him back and squeezing thick fingers around his tiny throat.

"I'll... snap... yer... neck...!" he growled between gasps for air and coughs of thick red-black blood, ignoring the cries of shock from the other kids and Kratos's feeble attempts to escape, "_Gack!_ Die...!"

"No!" Maxie yelled and picked up Kratos's dagger, stabbing it right into the thug's head for the killing blow, "Let him go!" The evil glint in the man's eyes died at last and his arm went slack, allowing Kratos to stumble free and collapse into Mindy's arms. "Jerk!"

"Is the Desian dead?" one girl whispered in fright, eyes wide and face pale as she stared at the pool of red beneath the body. Maxie pulled the dagger free and herded the other children out quickly. Mindy struggled for a bit before getting Kratos to lie limply on her back, arms slung over her shoulders and head hanging down. She strode on, keeping her face as steady and strong as possible as she carried him. She had to be strong, if not for herself and the other kids of New Palmacosta, then for Kratos, who even now, unconscious once more, trembled from a mess of emotions, fears, doubts and weaknesses.

"Hang on, Kratos. We're gonna help you save New Palmacosta!" Mindy whispered as they made their way back under the cover of night and shadows towards the alley where they stashed their parade supplies.


	4. I Had Fun!

Ch 4

Zelos clung to the shadows of the pillar in the hall, peering around it as he waited for the Desian to pass by. Once the coast was clear he darted around and down the hall to the room Neil pointed out. Slipping inside, he quickly closed the door and turned around, expecting to relax and breath a sigh of relief. Instead, he stiffened and blinked with wide eyes at the group of Desian soldiers that slept soundly all over the office.

"...!" He tried to stifle the sound of his gasp and watched fearfully as the men shifted in their sleep, one snored, another passed gas, and then all was calm again. Zelos glared at the one that had fouled the air and shook his head, carefully unfurling his wings to fly over the bodies scattered on the floor to the desk where the prison keys were kept.

_"Yeah, this is brilliant, Zelos. Who's stupid idea was it to have all these freaks just camp out in here?!"_ the redhead thought irritably as he slowly slid the drawer open and searched as quietly as he could for the key ring. He spotted it and closed his fingers around them as he eyed the Desian slumped onto the desk itself. Backing away slowly, Zelos clutched the keys possessively to his heart and floated towards the door. He fumbled for the doorknob and slipped back out into the hall.

Lloyd lifted his head as Zelos ran to them and started flipping through keys to unlock the cages. Neil started calling out instructions, directing him to which key was the master to the prison cells. Lloyd tried offering advice, such as 'The biggest one' and 'The one that looks like a prison cell key'.

"Yeah! Okay, okay! It's not that one! I tried that one already! Are you sure it's this one? Not you, Lloyd!" Zelos griped loudly as he flipped some more keys. "Agh! Fine! _Both_ of you, shut up! I'll find the damn thing myself!" After much cursing and frustrated growls, the redhead matched the key to the locks and set them free. He dropped the key ring into Neil's hands. "You deal with them! Gah, this stress isn't good for my sexy face, y'know!"

"Right, so let's get ourselves equipped and ready to rock!" Lloyd exclaimed and scratched his head, "So... where's our stuff?" Zelos groaned as Neil shook his head in pity. "What?"

* * *

For the second time since awakening as a child, Kratos dreaded returning to consciousness. But despite his mental stubbornness, the figurative digging in of his heels and a resounding, thundering, demanding spiritual 'NO!', the cherub found himself fluttering his eyelashes and opening his eyes, if only partway, to look up at Mindy from his prone position on the ground. 

"You're awake! Again!" she exclaimed brightly, sending another cheer up from the children nearby. Kratos shuddered as the events earlier bloomed into memory with agonizing realism. Face burning with guilt and shame at his reactions to the experience during the battle, Kratos promptly squeezed his eye shut again.

"No...!" he whimpered, "I don't want to wake up! I want to just sleep forever!"

"Come on, Kratos! You're a hero! We saw what you did with that Desian! Whap! Pow! You got him good!" Maxie exclaimed as the others nodded eagerly.

"No, I'm not!" Kratos yelled and sat up suddenly, hands gripping his knees tightly as he shuddered again, "I-I got scared! I ran away! I panicked and tried to find a place to hide!" He didn't care about the hot tears that ran down his face and splashed onto his hands and clothes, didn't care if they were seen or not. He couldn't hold in his shame and exploded with the guilt and anguish. "He was bigger than me and I got scared! I ran away, even when I promised I would never run away from my problems again!" Kratos sobbed and flung himself back onto the makeshift bed face first, kicking and pounding the coats and furs that made up his mattress as he screamed in a mix of rage, disgust and the after-terrors. "I'm a coward! A **coward**! A stupid, pathetic angel who ran away from life and his fears!" he cried and finally stilled, still trembling as he clutched the coats tightly in tiny fists.

"But you still fought on." Maxie pointed out, "Even though you ran, you were running with a purpose. When you were hiding, it was to get ready to spring a trap." He grinned as Kratos lifted his head and stared at him with round tearful eyes, a wary look passing over his face as he looked up. "And you still saved the day, even though you say you didn't! Everyone thinks of you as a hero, just like Governor-General Neil and the Chosen and her friends!"

"But, I-." Kratos murmured and blinked as Mindy put a fingertip to his mouth.

"We're gonna do what you did and be strong and brave, too. The little kids went to get the grown-ups." she whispered to him, green eyes dark with determination, "We're gonna go and get the Desians while they're asleep! We'll make them think a whole army is outside, waiting for them!" Kratos jumped to his feet, aches and pains gone with that bit of news.

"What?! But you could all be _killed_!" he cried and saw the older children wearing the pots on their heads, gripping spoons and sticks and frying pans as weapons. Mindy gripped the broom handle as if it were made to be a weapon. "You can't do this! I won't let you!" Kratos declared and ran to the entrance of the alley, spreading his arms and legs and wings out. "You're all staying right here! I'll get a friend of mine from the Palmacosta Academy and..."

"The schools were all locked up tight, too." one boy pointed out and rubbed his nose against his shirt sleeve. Kratos seemed to wilt at that point, sinking down to the ground and letting his arms flop to his sides.

"A-a-all right. But don't take risks and don't get killed. _Please!_" he pleaded and looked tearfully at his new friends, "I-I'll stab myself for every one of you that gets killed! I promise that! So don't get killed!"

"We'll be fine! Now let's go!" Maxie declared, holding out the cleaned pink dagger. Kratos stood and accepted the weapon, leading the charge on the government building with a feral cry as the children raced after him, banging pots and pans together to make a racket and startle the Desians inside the building.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Zelos muttered as he stripped the Last Fencer from an unconscious Desian. Lloyd and Neil strained their hearing as they also equipped their weapons. Returning to the office, they found the group of soldiers had lost a few of their men and the ones there had the weapons and tools stolen from them. 

"I don't hear anything." Lloyd remarked. Zelos lifted a hand for silence and lowered his head slightly.

"I have angel senses, remember? I hear banging metal, kids' voices..." he murmured and gasped, jerking his head up, "Kratos! He's out there!" He paused and spun then. "Desians! They're coming up from the back!" he added in a panic, face turning pale, "They're yelling orders... to kill the children!"

"Let's go!" Lloyd declared and raced out of the room to face the soldiers and their mad leader.

As they barged into the main room of the building where the Desians were already battling a group of enraged children, Neil, Lloyd and Zelos saw no signs of the Desian captain until they spotted the flash of light from a spell cast.

"_Lightning!_" Kratos yelled out and sent the captain flying through a wall into the next room. He flew through, eyes flashing angrily as he swung the dagger around. "I'm going to stop you from hurting anymore people! You're not going to make more Exspheres! Not here, not anywhere!" he added.

Zelos leaped through the hole and blinked as the Desian captain jumped up and retaliated with Fireballs. He deflected quickly with his own Guardian and slashed out after the captain, attacking in union with the fluttering little cherub as Lloyd and Neil went after the remaining soldiers trying to massacre the children that used their parade toys as weapons. The kids were moved out of the line of battle as the adults finally showed up to take their place.

"Wanna charge?! Huh?! Is that it?! You gonna charge us; we'll charge you _up_ first!" Genis's voice yelled, _"Thunder Blade!"_ The spell slammed into the building and electrocuted a group of Desian soldiers as Lloyd dashed after another group.

"I will not defeated by a child! I will **not**!" the captain shrieked in a fury as his attacks were parried by the pink plastic weapon in Kratos's hand. Zelos ground his teeth as he pressed on, then was hurled from the fight by a sudden fist to the face that spun him around from the force. He fell with a cry and immediately was on all fours, one hand flying up to check his face for damage as he watched Kratos continue the battle.

"You tried to take my family from me! You deserve your judgment!" the cherub screamed in a fury and thrust the dagger into the captain's body, _"Super Lightning Blade!" _The Desian shrieked in pain, then fell back in a lifeless heap. Kratos flapped his wings madly to stay afloat, glaring at the corpse with as much distaste as an exhausted child could muster. Zelos stood up, decided his face wasn't that important for the moment, and reached out to take the little angel into his arms.

"Hey, there, Kratos. We've been looking for you." he murmured, swaying back and forth as he pressed his hand against the back of the boy's head, comforting him as Kratos shuddered once and began sobbing piteously once more.

"I'm-I'm...!" he stammered out, burying his face into the violet shirt and locks of red hair as he clutched them tightly in his fists. Zelos ignored the painful tugs, just continued murmuring softly. "I-I'm s-sorry f-for everything!"

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here, we're both here. Lloyd and Neil will handle everything." Zelos told him and walked towards a safe area to continue comforting the cherub. All through the night the citizens of Palmacosta fought the Desian soldiers and remaining brigands with Lloyd and Neil at the lead. And through that same night, Kratos sobbed his heart out, pouring out into his tears all of the doubts that he had in his abilities in his child form, the fears of being unable to help those he cared for, the trauma of his encounter with the bandits' leader, and the sorrow of losing his innocence once again, an innocence he never really had, but pretended he did for just one day.

"It's okay, Kratos. We still love you. No matter if you're big enough to be our father, or small enough to be our child, we will always love you." Zelos murmured, curling up in a corner with the cherub protected and close to him. When he felt sure he was safe, Kratos sniffled once, then closed his eyes and slept again.

* * *

In the morning, the troops from New Palmacosta and Meltokio converged to rebuild and repair the city. Lloyd and Neil both looked exhausted but pleased with the efforts of the people of the city. During the cleanup of the dead and injured, with many mages called in for healing, Zelos refused to move from his spot in an abandoned corner of the government building. Eyes closed in rest, the redhead held the sleeping Kratos safe and secure within the confines of his arms, protecting the cherub with his own body. Lloyd looked down at them for a long while, taking in the image and noting the dried blood that trailed from a cut along Zelos's cheek. 

"Have them healed by a mage, but don't move them. When Zelos wakes up and decides it's safe, they will join me at the outskirts of New Palmacosta. Tell them to meet me there when they do wake up." Lloyd finally told Neil and left, white streamers lifting on the wind as he walked away. The man sighed and looked to his troops.

"You heard the man! Get a mage healer in here! Move it!" he ordered and ran his fingers through his hair. "What the hell is going on here? More Exspheres? I thought Lloyd was getting rid of them all."

It wasn't until after the mage had used her spells to restore both Zelos and Kratos, then tried to rub her hand against the man's cheek, causing him to wake suddenly and grab her wrist in annoyance, that the two angels decided that the area was clear and they could leave. Walking silently alongside the redhead, Kratos watched as the rubble and debris was cleaned away. He blinked in surprise and broke into a smile as he saw Maxie and the other children run up to him.

"Kratos! You're okay! We thought you might have gotten into trouble without us last night!" Maxie exclaimed brightly as the two hugged. "So whatcha gonna do now? You gonna play with us later?"

"Ah, sorry, I have to go." Kratos apologized glumly, "It was really fun being with all of you, but I'm on a journey with my family and I have to get going."

"Aw, that's sad! I wish I could go on a journey too! It sounds like fun!" one boy exclaimed as the others tried to hide their disappointment. "Hey, mister! Are you Kratos's dad?!" Zelos blinked and stared at them blankly.

"Me?"

"Yeah!"

"Uh, yes! This is Zelos... m-my father." Kratos stammered as a bright red blush crept across his face. The redhead lifted an eyebrow at him but said nothing else. "We're gonna go and meet my big brother outside town so we can go back to our quest."

"You'll come back again one day, right?" Mindy asked hopefully, trying hard not to cry as she hugged her doll tightly, "You won't forget us and you'll come back to play with me again, right?" Kratos blushed deeper and looked at his shoes.

"I won't forget anything we did together. And I'll try really hard to come back." he murmured as Zelos grinned at them. Mindy stared at him intently, then set her doll down carefully before pulling the green ribbon from her hair and swiftly wrapping it around Kratos's right wrist before tying it off and grabbing her doll again.

"That's a Memory!" Mindy declared, pointing at it as she held Kratos's surprised gaze, "That's the Memory of you and me and the fun we had at the parade! As long as you have that, the Memory will make the promise for you to come back! So don't lie to the Memory! You will come back to New Palmacosta one day and we'll play again!" With that, she quickly leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Kratos's cheek, freezing him with an expression of shock and a hint of guilt. A sweeping swish of her skirt later, Mindy ran from the group towards her house somewhere in the city, shoes clacking on the cobblestone as her honey hair shone gold in the sunlight. Zelos grinned wider, rubbing the tip of his nose with a fingertip as the other children said their goodbyes and drifted away.

"Yeah, what she said." Maxie echoed and grinned as hugely as Zelos, "Kratos and Mindy, sittin' in a tree!" Kratos snapped out of his stunned daze to yell at him in embarrassment.

"Stop it! That's not funny! She doesn't have a crush on me!" he shouted, "She _can't_ have a crush on me!" Maxie shrugged and waved as he ran off. Zelos rubbed his head affectionately and pat his leg.

"Come on, Kratos. Let's go back to the ship." he said softly, still smiling as Kratos looked down at the ribbon around his wrist and rubbed it in wonder.

"Okay." he answered and followed Zelos to the edge of the city. After a moment of hesitation, he reached up and slipped his hand into Zelos's own. The redhead looked down at him in surprise, a questioning lift to his eyebrows. "When we go back to Altamira... um..." he began and smiled shyly up at him, "C-Can we ride the Ferris wheel? It looked like fun!" Zelos grinned and lifted the cherub onto his shoulders, surprising Kratos as he tried to get his balance and grabbed handfuls of shimmering red to stay upright.

"Sure! We'll go to the beach and ride the Ferris wheel and the spinning cups..." Zelos planned out brightly as they joined Lloyd, who took one look at them and broke into laughter.

"And get ice cream!" Kratos added in with a smile, "I want to try every flavor so I can find out which one's my favorite!" Zelos laughed as Lloyd managed to bring out the Rheairds for them.

"We'll do everything under the sun! And then we'll do it again under the moon!" he agreed.

* * *

It was another two days before the ship with Lloyd, Zelos and Kratos on board set sail. Chores were re-divided to handle the now infantile seraphim, though the chores went by undone sometimes. Finding it too lonely in his own room, Kratos often crawled out of bed to spend the nights with Zelos or Lloyd, depending on which direction he staggered to in his half-conscious stupor. Eventually Zelos moved into the Spartan bedroom, carrying a pair of story books he had purchased in the Altamira gift shop. 

The trip to Sybak seemed less depressing for Kratos as he flipped through pages in a photo album and laughed at the pictures taken. There he was in the Ferris wheel, and out of it, as Lloyd and Zelos both reached out in mock panic to grab the cherub fluttering just beyond their reach in the carriages; at the beach in a pair of dark blue swimming trunks as he dived and cannon balled into the ocean and fished for clams with Lloyd, then built sand castles with Zelos; at the smoothie bar with rings of ice cream around all three swordsmen's mouths, where Kratos discovered he liked mint chocolate best; at the night theater, when he made the great venture of climbing onto the stage and dancing along with the Katz without inhibition; and the sight-seeing adventure as they tried out silly souvenirs and chased seagulls until sunset.

"Well?" Lloyd asked as Kratos closed the book and hugged it close to his body. It had been several days since the spell took effect and everyone was getting fairly into the routine of seeing Kratos walk by at only one fourth his size. Tonight, with Sybak only a day away, Lloyd, Zelos and Kratos decided on a slumber party of sorts with shortcake and fruit salad and sandwiches. Kratos smiled up at the two sitting in bed with him, laughing happily.

"It _was_ fun! Now I see why you two like it there so much! Let's go back and play there again sometime!" the little mercenary declared. With that, they toasted each other with their salads and laughed together. Kratos set the book aside carefully, the green ribbon Mindy gave him folded neatly between the pages.

As they slept that night, Martel appeared in a ghost-like form, shimmering at the foot of the bed as she looked upon the three swordsmen deep in dreams, Kratos safely tucked between the redhead and the brunet. She lifted her staff towards him and closed her eyes. The first lesson was complete, now was the time for the next.

_"Turn again, time, to the next stage. Learn of hardships in a fledgling age. Find your errors, mourn foes, and make amends. You will learn that not everyone can be friends."_ Martel whispered her enchantment as the cherub lit up in a soft glow.

* * *

All right, let me warn you now that the next stage of Kratos's aging is not gonna be pretty. That's why I bumped up the rating. I'm relying on what happens to teens during troubled times to plot things out, so our favorite Cruxis Seraphim is going to be in for a very depressing and tough time. But never fear, where there's Zelos, there's still a light heart. So cross your fingers and here we go! 


	5. I Don't Need Anyone!

* * *

Don't say I never warned you. This will probably be the darkest of the three stages... or should that be four...?

* * *

Ch 5

Lloyd slipped out of bed, yawned and stretched, then headed out to wash up, dress and guide the ship the rest of the way to Sybak. He remained completely oblivious to the swordsmen still asleep behind him.

Zelos frowned in his sleep when he felt Lloyd leave the bed and room. One less body under the blankets meant less warmth so he pulled Kratos closer for compensation, earning a highly embarrassed squeak that forced him to wake completely. He sat up and looked down at the little seraphim, then blinked in confusion.

Kratos lay in bed with the blanket pulled up to his nose, eyes wide with some strange mix of emotions that flooded those huge red-brown irises so quickly that Zelos couldn't catch them all.

"Eh? Kratos? You sleep okay?" he asked, scratching his head and wishing for a mirror at that moment. Maybe there was something on his face? He hoped to Martel not, he may recognize inner beauty but Zelos still had to take care of his outer beauty, too!

"Yeah!" Kratos answered, voice cracking. The redhead wondered how his eyes could possibly get any bigger. He frowned and shot him a glare that refused to let up until the little seraphim sighed and sat up, pulling the covers away to show he wasn't so little anymore.

He was roughly Genis's size, perhaps taller by a few inches, but he was slender were he had once been adorably plump. Zelos blinked and felt a momentary twinge of wistfulness and sadness. He missed the little Kratos already. And as Kratos sat there in a thoroughly embarrassed and confused state, rubbing the back of his head as he looked over his hand, which suddenly seemed almost too big for him, it hit Zelos what had happened.

"You passed the first stage!" he exclaimed in realization, "You learned to laugh and cry, _and_ you had fun! You got to grow up... some."

"Uh, yeah." Kratos mumbled absently, eyes wandering off as he rubbed at one arm, "I guess this is that... uh... awkward stage?" Zelos nodded as he studied the seraphim.

"All right, then I'll call you a Cruxis Fledgling!" he declared. Kratos groaned and hung his head down. "What?"

"What am I gonna do now? I learned what it was like to have fun as a kid, right?! Why can't I just go back to my old self then?!" he whined.

"Why can't you just learn to live with it?" Zelos whined back mockingly and climbed out of bed, "Looks like you have some more lessons to learn. You look about thirteen now so let's see here, ah hah!" Kratos glared at him for the brief time it took for him to get out of bed and promptly trip over his own feet.

"Ow!" Zelos jerked upright and scanned the room. No sign of Kratos.

"What'd you do?" he asked and got up, leaning across the bed to gaze down at the young teen in concern. Kratos lifted his head and looked up at him with painful tears running down his face, now prominently stamped with a large red mark. "Oh for the love... _First Aid!_" The mark vanished and Zelos held out a round wooden shield. "You might have gotten big enough to graduate from using my Toy Dagger, but you still aren't strong enough to use Excalibur." Kratos stood up and took the shield as Zelos walked around the bed and led him out towards his own room.

"What are you doing?" Kratos asked in confusion as he grabbed the green ribbon from his book and tied it around his arm as he followed the redhead.

"Well, if you'd pay attention, you'd know." Zelos remarked off-handedly and opened up a closet in his room, "Now, where'd I put that thing?" Kratos shuffled his feet and looked embarrassed again.

"Sorry." he mumbled and lifted himself on his toes to look over Zelos's shoulders and head. When that didn't work, he unfurled his wings, winced at the butterfly shape they now took on, and floated up and over the redhead just as he straightened, slamming the back of his head against Kratos's feet.

"Ow!" Zelos yelled, rubbing his head and glaring over his shoulder as Kratos flew back, eyes wide and limbs splayed in a startled pose.

"Sorry!" he apologized again and landed promptly, tripping again and falling on his rear, "Ouch!" Face darkening, he slammed his fists down and yelled angrily. "Why the hell am I so clumsy all of a sudden?!" he shouted. Zelos sighed as he gripped the sheath of a slender sword in one hand.

"Kratos, you're in the body of a thirteen-year-old, a boy who is experiencing lots of changes in his body and is struggling to adapt to them all in a short amount of time. Welcome back to puberty, Fledgling." he told him flatly and held out the sheath, "This is the lightest sword I have on me; the Sand Saber. Take it." Kratos accepted the sword and blinked at him.

"You're giving this to me?" he asked. Zelos nodded. "Th-thank you!"

"What's family for?" the redhead answered with a grin, then looked pensive, "Unfortunately, that sword is magic and uses the Earth element. When you swing it, sand flies out from the tip of the blade. You'll need something to counter that so it doesn't cause problems later." Kratos fidgeted after tying the sheath to his waist and scratched the back of his head, wondering when he got the sudden nervous streak and wishing he had his confidence back. Was that something he had to relearn in this stage of his childhood? "I got it!" Zelos exclaimed and pulled the ring from his hand. Kratos's eyes grew wide again as he recognized the ring.

"Zelos?! The Topaz Ring?! I can't! Sheena gave that to you as a keepsake!" he stammered in shock, "It's her symbol of trust in you!" Zelos held the ring out and pulled Kratos's hand towards him. Silently, he placed the ring in his palm and closed his fingers over it, aware that the teen was trembling continuously, mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

"Then it becomes my symbol of trust in you. Kratos, I trust you with everything I have and am. I trust you with my life. Wear the ring to cancel the Earth elemental magic of the saber and replace it with Light. It will help you in more ways than you think." Zelos told him and led him out of the room, "Now, let's tell Lloyd that you've outgrown your swimsuit already!"

"Aagh! Don't tell him that! I'll _die_ on the spot, I swear!" Kratos cried, face turning red with embarrassment as the fiery-haired swordsman laughed loudly at the expression.

* * *

First thing Lloyd did when finding out what happened was challenge Kratos to a sword match. Kratos blinked in surprise, turned a deep shade of pink, and began to shake his head. Zelos grinned and rolled his eyes as he watched the two of them from his place at the wheel.

"Kids." he murmured. He returned his gaze to Kratos and the smile faded as Kratos stopped in the middle of his silent decline and turned his eyes on Zelos. "What the-?" There was an emotion there that moved swiftly, but not so fast he didn't catch it.

"Yeah, okay! A match! Let's see who the stronger one is!" Kratos declared proudly, glaring at Lloyd. Zelos cocked his head in confusion, as he pondered the strange feeling that had passed through the air. It felt familiar. Where had it come up before?

Both Lloyd and Kratos picked up wooden poles to act as swords for the match, setting up rules for the match. They would duel until one cried 'uncle' or some other phrase of surrender. The winner would pick his reward. They stood apart on the deck, then dashed at each other at a silent signal. Despite his clumsiness, Kratos managed to work with his younger, less powerful body, calling on his new speed to duck and dodge attacks and press in with swipes of his 'sword'.

"I don't like the look he gave me." Zelos grumbled as the sailors at the Sybak dock waved at him and sent out a small boat to lead the ship into the harbor. "Don't mind us! We're experiencing technical difficulties!" he called out to them and shot furious looks at the two battling it out on the deck. "Hey! Wrap this up already! We're here!" he yelled at the teens.

"Say it, Kratos! Promise to make my reward less stressful on ya!" Lloyd growled playfully, both poles pressing down on the single one Kratos held up in defensive stance. The rusty-haired mercenary glared back at him and shoved straight up, breaking the deadlock and swinging his foot around to kick Lloyd back. "Hey!"

"**You** say it! Surrender! Now!" he demanded and lashed out in a frenzy. Lloyd scrambled to block the attacks, wooden swords parrying as fast as possible. A sneak attack earned a cry of pain as Kratos slapped the pole against his shin and the brunet toppled to the deck, clutching his leg in pain. The fledgling held the pole above him for a finishing blow. "Say it!" Lloyd looked up at him fearfully, lifting an arm in a feeble attempt to protect himself.

"Kratos! That's enough! You very obviously won the match!" Zelos shouted, "Let's just get anchored and rent those ECs so we can get this done with!" Lloyd blinked as the glare on Kratos's face was replaced with a prideful expression. "Lloyd! Are you okay? Do you need help?" the redhead added in concern.

"He's fine! He just needs to rest on the ship for now!" Kratos blurted and ran up to meet with him, nearly stumbling a few times, "I'll come with you to rent the Elemental Cargos!" Confused by what had just happened, Lloyd sat up and stared at the two swordsmen standing by the loading ramp.

"Lloyd?" Zelos questioned, seeming to search for a different answer than the one Kratos gave in his place. Lloyd shook his head and forced a smile.

"It's okay, Bro!" he began and then sighed again as he remember his Dwarven Vows, "Dwarven Vow Number Eleven: Lying is the first step down the path of thievery." Kratos gave him a warning glare, stepping closer to Zelos's side. "My leg hurts pretty badly." Lloyd admitted, feeling worse every second he spoke, "Dad hit my leg hard with the pole."

"In battle, your opponent may not always fight honorably." Kratos remarked coldly, "So deal with it." Zelos shot him a withering look and walked quickly up to Lloyd, calling up a small amount of mana for healing.

"_First Aid!_" he cried and allowed the restorative energy he gathered to flow into Lloyd. The brunet snuck a look at Kratos, sucking in his breath sharply at the nearly hateful glare that was aimed directly at him, red-brown eyes almost glowing with the emotion. "What?" Zelos asked, noticing the inhalation and the sudden widening of Lloyd's eyes.

"N-Nothing! I'll stay here and rest. Go ahead and rent the ECs." Lloyd answered. He said nothing else when Zelos stared at him suspiciously. The redhead sighed and stood up, heading back to the ramp.

"We'll be back soon to load the Exspheres and get them to the warp point." he called over his shoulder as he and Kratos headed out. Zelos didn't notice Kratos's smug grin at Lloyd, the light of victory shining on his face.

* * *

"So once the Exspheres get taken to the warp point near the Yggdrasill Tree, what will we do? Just leave them there?" Kratos asked as Zelos examined each of the large cargo units with a critical eye.

"No. We'll have you open the warp to Derris-Kharlan after Lloyd brings it around with the power of the Eternal Sword. Then, we'll load the Exspheres onto the comet and start scattering them in space." he answered and studied the charts he brought with him on a wooden clipboard. "Estimating the number of Exspheres we've collected, it should take us about a week to get rid of them all. We'll be camping out on that planet for a while."

"Oh." Kratos murmured and wandered idly around the machines, "Lloyd's gotten stronger, hasn't he?" The question came out of the blue and the fledgling looked over his shoulder at Zelos to see as well as hear his answer. The redhead lifted his gaze from the bill and gave him a steady look. Kratos felt his face grow hot and he fidgeted uneasily. "I mean, I noticed that he did really well against the Desians...." he stammered.

"Kratos, what's the matter with you?" Zelos asked softly, concern written on his face and tainting his voice. The mercenary flinched and tried to hide behind one of the ECs. "You tried to injure Lloyd, _your own son!_ Why?!" the redhead pressed, following him around the cargo transport.

"No, I didn't! Why are you taking _his_ side?!" Kratos yelled back in a hurt tone, "You like him better, don't you?! Admit it!" Zelos paused, startled.

"What? When did this become an interrogation of who I _like_?" he demanded, still trying to find the teen as Kratos darted around another unit, "Dammit, Kratos, I'm not playing favorites! I love you both the same! He's my brother, you're my father, what's the big deal?!"

"Yeah? Well, guess what? _That's not good enough anymore!_" Kratos yelled as he climbed on top of one of the ECs and watched Zelos walk by. The redhead scanned the area and scowled, throwing down the clipboard he carried with him.

"You're not making any sense! Man, I'm sick of this! Get back to the ship!" Zelos ordered.

"No!" Kratos snapped back and jumped up in surprise as the redhead looked up sharply at him, "Y-You can't make me! You're not my father!"

"Well, one of us has to play the role of Dad! You're in a body that's too young to be believed and on top of that, you're freaking losing it!" Zelos griped, "I'm not exactly happy with the responsibility; I told you I wanted a fun, easy life! Fatherhood is something that will take up my entire life, and I'm not ready for it yet! And I don't mean physically either!"

"Like I really wanted _you_ to be my father?!" Kratos retorted and grinned viciously when he saw hurt flash on the other man's face. That struck a nerve. "Whoever said you'd be father material anyway?" Score! Another stab at the heart. Some part of Kratos told him what he was doing was wrong, but this was an unexpected new upper hand he had found. Why not explore it more and see what he could get from it? "Your reputation still precedes you, no matter what you say or do!" Zelos hung his head down, trembling as he clenched his hands into fists. "You'd probably be a bad influence on kids, like Lloyd! Why else would he think of himself as _soooo_ great wearing that formal outfit; you were the one who put those stupid ideas in his head!" Kratos went on scathingly, "Hell, the first word out of any kids of yours will be either 'hunny' or 'sexy'!"

"_Enough!_" Zelos yelled, glaring up at Kratos with tears running down his face, "Okay, so I'm a labeled pervert! I can live with that! And maybe I'm not the best guy in the world to put into the role of Daddy Dearest but, damn it, I did my best with you, didn't I?!" Kratos remained silent, thinking about that as his frown remained frozen on his face. Zelos took the silence and the expression together as a negative answer. "That's all I needed to know." he breathed harshly, wings unfurling, "If you didn't want me around, just say so next time. But then, there's not gonna be a next time, is there?"

"What? Wait! No!" Kratos cried as Zelos bowed his head and was engulfed in a brilliant gold and rose light that blinked out of existence. "Zelos! Wait! I didn't mean all that!" By then the angel was gone and Kratos was left alone. He sighed and thumped himself on the head with his knuckles. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! What the hell's wrong with me?! I get jealous if Zelos pays attention to Lloyd, then I go and stab the poor man in the back a half-dozen times when I get his attention!" He stood and looked around, running his fingers through his hair as his mind raced. "What do I do now?"


	6. I Want More!

Ch 6

Caleb hummed softly to himself as he swept dust from the stone porch that spread out around the door to Altessa's home. Since his usefulness as a vessel had ended, Caleb found himself taking on Tabatha's role in the household as servant and assistant to the dwarf. He didn't mind much, it was what he was originally programmed to do; replace Tabatha.

Pushing his long red hair from his face, he smiled brightly for no reason but to do it. Modeled after Zelos, the former Chosen of Tethe'alla, Caleb was often accosted in the nearby towns and villages for that reason. Unsure of why he was so popular with the young women, the automatic doll made it a habit to tie his hair up into a bun and wear a hat and mask when out shopping for Altessa. Caleb checked his internal clock and decided to go and visit the Yggdrasill Tree to see his 'sister' only to be stopped by a brilliant light erupting before him. He dropped the broom as his eyes made out a mirror image of his own body frame.

"ZELOS! WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" Caleb asked in concern as the fiery-haired former Chosen stumbled from the light into his arms, sobbing.

"Nothing! I just... I just need to be away from Kratos and Lloyd for a while." he muttered and looked up at the doll, "Can I stay with you for a while?" He blinked. "Your eyes..." Zelos added. Caleb nodded slightly, the soft green of his eyes glowing faintly with black pupils in the center, a far cry from the eyes he once had, which glowed eerily and a solid shade of green or blue as light hit it differently.

"THE MASTER SAID THE UPGRADE WOULD MAKE ME SEEM MORE LIKE YOU. DOES IT DISPLEASE YOU?" he replied and closed them, "FORGIVE MY LAST COMMENT. LET ME ASK INSTEAD WHAT MADE YOU RUN AWAY FROM KRATOS AND LLOYD. DID YOU HAVE A FALLING OUT OF SORTS?"

"Uh, the eyes are fine. A bit creepy, but I can get used to it." Zelos remarked as he stood on his own, rubbing his tears away, "As for what happened, you'll probably need to ask Martel herself." He laughed bitterly, "But then, who among the people of Symphonia can possibly make contact with a Goddess?"

"I CAN." Caleb replied simply. Zelos looked up at him in confusion and disbelief. "LET ME MAKE SOME LUNCH FOR YOU AND WE WILL GO AND MEET WITH MARTEL. IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR MY VISIT ANYWAY. SHE MAY LIKE ADDITIONAL COMPANY." the doll added as he picked up the broom and went into the house. He paused, then turned slightly, grinning back at Zelos with a perfect imitation of his own smile. "PLEASE, COME INSIDE. I DO NOT BITE." he remarked invitingly. Zelos looked at him warily, rubbing his arms for warmth after feeling a sudden chill come over him.

"What's with the weird behavior all of a sudden? Are you coming onto me?!" he growled. Caleb laughed, catching the human counterpart off guard.

"HARDLY, ZELOS. IT IS JUST YOU RUBBING OFF ON ME. I WAS NEVER DESIGNED TO BE REPAIRED BY HEALING ARTS. MY BODY ABSORBED THE MANA YOU GAVE ME FOR REPAIR, BUT ENOUGH REMAINED TO... ENHANCE... MY PERSONALITY." Zelos stared at Caleb for a moment, then deemed the answer acceptable.

"All right. I'll give." he sighed and entered the house, "But I catch any hands coming near me that aren't human and female in nature, and they can say hello to my Last Fencer!" The two laughed at the threat together, one a metallic echo of the other.

* * *

Lloyd stood at the bow of the ship, worried. It had been far too long. Zelos and Kratos should have returned by now. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, praying fiercely to the Goddess and every Summon Spirit he could remember.

"Don't let history repeat, don't let history repeat!" he whispered, "Origin! Please tell me where Zelos and Kratos are!"

_"Zelos is with Caleb, at the abode of Altessa the dwarf. Kratos is currently wandering Sybak. Both are unharmed physically."_ Origin answered calmly.

"Unharmed physically? Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd asked, but the Summon Spirit was already gone to who knew where, "Wait! Dammit, now I have to go and find out what the heck Dad did now." The brunet picked up his Kusanagi Blades, slipped them on and headed off to track down his errant father and runaway brother.

* * *

Kratos kicked a pebble along as he walked by the academy, shoulders hunched forward and face hidden in the shadows of his bangs as he sighed again. Well, **this **was a fine situation to be in. Stuck in the body of a kid with raging hormones and very little in the way of brain, having run off the only parental figure they had to keep themselves from looking suspicious in public, and totally lost himself in Sybak; yeah, he was a freaking genius. He flopped down on a bench and propped his head on his hands, glaring at the distance.

"I probably should have followed his mana signature. Gah! Why is it that I don't think of these things until AFTER the fact?!" he yelled at himself.

"Dude, keep it down." someone groaned nearby and Kratos looked around, spotting a group of teens leaning against the wall of a building. The one that spoke glared at him belligerently through one squinting eye. "Piss-poor hangover."

"_Excuse_ me?" Kratos growled, jumping up, hand going to the saber at his waist. Another boy waved his hand at him and groaned as well.

"D-don't... don't move so fast either. That booze is killing us." he added in a slur before leaning away and throwing up. The mercenary winced at the sound and glanced away. A girl sighed as she stood up, rubbing her head as she tried to walk towards him, a semi-smile on her pretty face.

"Hey, kid. You, uh, live 'round here?" she asked him, rolling her head to one side and putting on a show of being cute and lost. Raven hair streaked with violet coloring framed her face, cut in a short bob that made her neck seem a bit too long. Her disheveled black clothes covered nearly her entire body, the only bit of skin showing were from her hands and face and that was pale enough to make Kratos wonder if she were a zombie in disguise.

He also wondered if one of the obviously suffering boys was her boyfriend.

"Uh?" he squeaked, trying to figure out where _that_ thought had come from. The girl mistook it for an answer and sighed again, pursing her violet painted lips into a pout as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, do you have a name?" she went on. She looked annoyed.

"K-Kratos. Aurion!" the mercenary stammered back quickly. Whoever this girl was, he wanted her smiling. If it was because of him, well, whoo-hoo! Bonus! The girl gave him a strange glance and he forced a smile, mentally making a note to work on his first impressions.

"Kratos, huh? Eh, I guess that's a cool name. I'm Sting." the girl remarked offhandedly. Kratos stared at her. Sting smiled. "Go ahead. You know you wanna. Go ahead and ask me why I'm called Sting." she purred softly.

"Dude, don't. Trust me on it." one of the other teens groaned out, clutching a bottle in one hand. Kratos looked between Sting and the boy a few times, trying to decide what was worse; playing it safe and not asking, possibly making Sting think him rude or not 'cool'; or play it tough and ask, taking the consequences like a man. Sting winked at him slowly and he felt his face grow hot again. Why'd he have to be stuck in this situation NOW of all times? He was looking for something, wasn't he?

Well, whatever it was, it probably wasn't important, though something in him pointed out that it most definitely was. Kratos tossed his hair back, took on a cocky stance, arms folded over his chest and grinned at her.

"Right. I'll bite. Why are you called Sting?" he asked, a hint of a dare inserted into his tone. The boys groaned.

"Dude, wrong answer." they grumbled as Sting smiled and lifted her hand up, slowly and easily weaving her fingers through his hair to the side of his head.

"Because I can do this." she replied and Kratos sense the rise of mana for a spell moments before his mind exploded with sensations. Caught off balance, he staggered back, trying to escape the thundering waves of something he had only recently experienced in the cherub stage. Joy. Sting followed him, holding her fingers pressed lightly to his head as she reached around and slowed his fall to the sidewalk. After a minute more, she pulled away and knelt by him, grinning smugly. "That was my Sting of Welcoming Wonder. I have others, but I use that as a way of saying 'Hi'." she added, unsurprised by the mercenary's twitching, eyes still wide with shock, then replaced with an expression of awe. "Yeah, that's normal. The first time's always like that."

"Dude, you are so in deep crap now." a fourth boy told Kratos with a wry grin, "Man, you fell for it, hook, line, and sinker."

"Wh-what was that?" Kratos breathed once he found he had control of himself again. Sting sat back and grinned, twirling her finger in the air.

"A sting! My stings can invoke all kinds of things in your head, depending on where I sting you, how long I sting you for, and the pressure of my fingers." she declared proudly, "All my friends love it! Right, boys?!"

"We love ya, Sting, baby! Rock our minds all night long!" the boys yelled and held up their hands, heads bobbing erratically up and down in some odd manner. "Dahn dahn dahn dahnna dahn dahn dahn!"

"Kid, I like you. You're kinda cute in a dopey sorta way." Sting told Kratos as she helped him sit up, "Whatcha in for?" Kratos rubbed his head, mind still swimming from the effects of the 'sting'.

"Uh, 'in'?" he asked dumbly, suppressing a shiver that ran down his back.

"Sybak Academy. Whatcha studyin' in there? Are you even a student?" she asked. Kratos shook his head. "Huh, that's cool. Means you have a ton of free time, right?" A nod. "Excellent. You wanna hang with us? I'll show you something cool!"

"Really? Me? You want me to 'hang' with you?" Kratos exclaimed eagerly, then quickly tried to regain composure, "Yeah, sure. I've got nothing else better to do." Sting smiled brightly.

"Great! Here's your official welcome and induction to the Magic Mecha gang!" she declared and ran her fingers through his hair again. Again, he sensed the mana level around Sting rise. The sudden blast of sensations still caught him off guard and Kratos found himself on his back again, gasping as the sting snaked through his mind, tightening a grip on him that he either was unaware of or didn't care to ponder over. Sting laughed. "You're the first dude I gave my stings to that didn't wet himself! Congrats, kid!"

"Ish Kratosh..." he slurred, wondering vaguely how Sting pulled off the trick so he could mimic it on his own. Sting waved her hand in dismissal.

"Whatever. Let's go and check out my cool thing!" she declared and led the group off towards the alleys of the city.

* * *

Zelos sighed as the Elemental Carriage zipped closer to the Holy Ground of Kharlan, the section of land where the Yggdrasill Tree grew and linked the world together. The giant tree cast its shadow down and it was in this that the cart was moving so swiftly. He looked up and could see the mid-section of the trunk. No doubt about it, this was one honking huge tree. He turned to the driver of the carriage and opened his mouth.

"NO, WE ARE **NOT **THERE YET." Caleb muttered, eyes glaring back at him. Apparently whatever it was that Zelos had done to him back on Derris-Kharlan had enabled the automatic doll to have basic emotions. "AND IF YOU ASK ME ONCE MORE, OR EVEN **THINK **OF ASKING ME, I WILL EXERCISE MY RIGHT TO THROW YOU OFF THIS CARRIAGE AND MAKE YOU WALK THE REST OF THE WAY!"

"I was gonna ask if Altessa knows you make these little trips out to the tree, but if you're gonna be all pissy about it, then don't answer." Zelos shot back and folded his arms over his chest, pouting. Arguing with someone who looked just like him was nothing new, but it was still unnerving. At least _this_ copy of himself didn't try to kill him in order to rule the world.

"THE MASTER HAS SOME UNDERSTANDING OF WHY I COME HERE. AS LONG AS IT DOES NOT INTERFERE WITH MY DUTIES, I AM FREE TO DO AS I PLEASE." Caleb replied. Zelos thought over that and frowned.

"That doesn't sound right. 'As long as it doesn't interfere...'? It still sounds like you're under his command." he pointed out. Caleb shrugged and twirled a lock of loose hair around one finger.

"IT IS AND IT IS NOT. THE DETAILS ARE UNIMPORTANT." he replied.

"Then what is?"

"THE FACT THAT WE ARE HERE. GET OUT." Caleb answered flatly and opened his own door, stepping out of the carriage after it parked itself neatly near the base of the Yggdrasill Tree. Zelos rolled his eyes and exited the vehicle, jogging to catch up as Caleb walked towards the tree.

"Oh my g-ugh!" Zelos began to say and was cut off when Caleb quickly planted his hand over his mouth. The doll put a finger to his mouth, signaling for silence and looked up at the tree, waiting. Zelos had never seen the tree up close before, but the sight of it now was overwhelming, its glory covered in the sunlight of Symphonia. _This_ was what he and Lloyd and the others fought so hard for; _this_ is what he nearly gave his life several times before to create. Emotion gripped his whole body and he collapsed, trembling as he continued gazing up at the majestic tree. Caleb ignored him and stepped forward, lifting his arms to the tree in a gesture of acceptance.

From within the trunk of the tree, a shimmering green light emerged and floated down to land before the two redheads. The doll lowered his arms and smiled gently as the light formed the image of a woman, then solidified to reveal Martel, Guardian of the Yggdrasill Tree, the Mana Tree as it was often called by those who didn't know its true story.

"Caleb! It's good to see you again! And you've brought someone with you?" Martel greeted warmly and bent to look behind him. "Ah, Zelos! Or should that be Zelos Aurion Wilder?"

"Uh?" Zelos blinked and turned a shade of red to match his hair, "H-How did you find out I changed my name?!" Martel smiled and straightened, her staff never leaving her hand at any moment.

"I am all that is around you. In some way, I am also you. I know because you know." she replied in that soft wise voice she had spoken to Lloyd and Colette with so long ago. She settled herself on a stone covered in moss that suddenly bloomed with flowers and ferns around her as she sat. "The both of you have come at a fortunate time. I have some news to relate that concern you a great deal." Caleb remained standing as Zelos brought his legs up in a yoga-like fashion, eyes intent on the woman's face. "I see you have changed your views of females somewhat, Zelos." Martel added with a smile, "That is good to know, but best to see first hand. She will need that."

"She?" Zelos echoed. Martel shook her head.

"Do not concern yourself with that which does not exist yet." she only said and looked serious, "However, do be warned that there is a darkness that is slowly forming in Symphonia. The abominations that you and the others destroyed are seeking a way to return and the Exspheres in Lloyd's possession are a prime target to feed this new order of old threats. However, neither you, nor Lloyd, nor any of your former comrades can stop what will come of this."

"Then what? We're just gonna stand there and let this threat destroy Symphonia?!" Zelos snapped.

"WATCH IT." Caleb muttered in a low voice. Martel ignored the shout and gazed up at the tree.

"He who lives life times four. That is all that is needed. One, two, three, four; the dawn, the midday, the twilight, the evening star. Yes, they can defeat the monster together." she murmured but Zelos wasn't sure if the message was for him or not. Martel turned back to him, eyes glittering with knowledge. "I would suggest finding Kratos quickly, before he harms himself any more. Also, give him this warning; the spell I cast on him is cycling, and will continue to cycle until the end of his days. He will return to his adult form eventually, but should he revert to his old ways in a time where masks are not needed, Kratos will return to the body of a child and be forced to repeat his lessons."

"Right! Let's go, Caleb; the lady with the big stick commands us!" Zelos declared, pulling Sheena's pointing maneuver at the Elemental Carriage with a laugh.

"Not yet. Caleb, you are changing beyond what Altessa created, perhaps due to the former Chosen's actions. Though what he did for you was out of the kindness of his heart, it does come with consequences. Are you ready to accept them?" Martel went on, gazing at the doll that remained where he stood.

"YES." Caleb answered and Martel stood up, walking up to him. Zelos watched the doll close his eyes and pull his arms up before himself as if in prayer, head bowed but mouth motionless. The woman stopped before him, then reached out and caressed his cheek, brushing back stray strands of hair with a loving gaze.

"One of the many souls sacrificed to the Great Seed..." she whispered and embraced the doll as a gust of mana suddenly flew up and over them, cocooning them from sight.

"Sacrificed to the...? No! Caleb!" Zelos yelled and ran to the dome that hid the doll and the Goddess. It shimmered and the energy pushed Zelos back with such force it drove him into the ground, forming a small trench. He leaped back up and charged it again. "Let him go! I'm not going to let you kill him!" Again he was hurled back. "Caleb! Get out of there!" The dome blew apart before he reached it, and the gusto of the explosion sent Zelos flying. Wings splayed out and flapping hard to right him, the former Chosen returned to the clearing, afraid of what he might see. It wasn't quite what he thought and he fell out of the air in shock. "Caleb?! What are you doing _kissing_ the Guardian of the Yggdrasill Tree?!" he shouted.

Martel pulled her mouth from the doll's and smiled at him as Caleb took a gasp for air, stumbling back and falling to the grass. She laughed, hand rising to her cheek as the original redhead on the ground sat up and stared, hand rubbing his head as he tried coming to terms with what had happened. Caleb blinked and looked at his hands, a confused expression on his face.

"I think this will take some getting used to." he sighed at last and glared at Zelos, "What are you staring at?"

"You... you were _kissing her!_" the angel shrieked. Caleb threw his hands into the air in exasperation.

"That wasn't my idea! _She_ was the one kissing _me_, not the other way around, you idiot!" he yelled back.

"Your voice is different." Zelos finally noticed, "You still sound like me, but different."

"It's because I've gained a soul of my own." Caleb told him in annoyance, "That's what Martel meant by what she said. Since you gave me mana to fix me, part of your life force was infused into my frame, making me a bit more alive than I was supposed to be. Since I can't really be lifeless like an Exsphere or Cruxis Crystal anymore, I had to be _alive_. So, Martel infused one of the souls within her into me."

"Oh." Zelos muttered and shook his head, standing up. "Look, this whole thing has been way weird. If you two wanna get your freak on, be my guest, but I have a couple of kids I need to keep an eye on. It looks like I can't really stay with you and Altessa, man." he added and focused his angelic mana, warping himself back to Sybak in a flash of gold and rose light.

"I** look **like you, but I'm **not **you, you idiot!" Caleb yelled at the air, shaking his fist, then grinned. "But I'm glad to hear that you've changed your attitude towards family life too."

* * *

Sting ran ahead to a small run-down shack full of crates and a single machine standing in the back of the room. The boys gathered around her as Kratos cautiously stepped inside and looked around. The crates were stuffed with straw and he gasped at the dozens of shining gems stored loosely in each box.

"Exspheres?!" he cried. Sting laughed and pat the machine beside her.

"Yes and no, Kratos. Those are fake." she remarked and held up a pellet, "You know what these are, right?"

"Pellets. They're used to make figurines, but I don't get..." Kratos trailed as she popped it down a chute on one end of the machine. The contraption whirred and strange grinding and polishing noises sounded. The other chute, aimed into a half filled crate of straw and gems, clinked as a shining red Exsphere slid down and into the box.

"We heisted this from some loser who lives in Asgard. He was gonna enter this in the contest the academy holds for engineering students, but I saw better uses for it. This machine makes fake Exspheres. We sell them to idiot losers for quick cash." Sting answered and walked up to drape an arm around his neck and shoulders. "Listen, Kratos, I know you're new to the gang, but you showed up at just the right time. We have this guy who showed up one day and bought a whole shipment of these beauties! He'll be coming back tonight to get some more." Kratos blushed at the arm resting around him and blinked.

"Wh-what does that have to do with m-me?" he stammered. Sting looked aside thoughtfully as the hand resting on his shoulder slowly snaked its fingers up into his hair.

"Well, I noticed that you have a sword and you have an interesting scent about you. Training to be a magic swordsman?" she remarked idly as she played with his hair, knowing his face was probably as red as the gem that sat in the crate. The other boys grinned at each other. This was the part each of them loved and hated to watch, the part where each of them became permanent members of the Magic Mecha.

"You could say that. I have a good repertoire of spells and..." Kratos managed to say in a calm voice, stopping when Sting raised her other hand.

"No, big words, please. My boys are school flunkies; you'll just confuse them and make 'em mad." she told him and smiled. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come with me and the gang as we sell this next batch of fake Exspheres as, you know, a bodyguard of sorts."

"Tonight? I can't; me and my... family, uh, are going on a camping trip and we were gonna leave tonight!" Kratos protested and seemed to crumble as Sting gave him a puppy-eyed look, "Really, I'd like to help..."

"We're friends, aren't we, Kratos?" Sting asked in a pleading tone, "And friends look out for each other, right? Be a friend and help me, please? All you have to do is just stand next to me and the machine and be real mean-looking."

"Come on, Kratos, be a pal!" the other boys chimed in, "It's just once; no one will have to know. You'll be back at your family's place in no time!" Kratos looked hesitant.

"Friends help each other. If you help me with this, I'll help you with anything you want." Sting added enticingly and Kratos's resolve whittled away further. Her fingers still toying with his hair wasn't of any help to him either.

"Anything?" he squeaked. She nodded, the smile never leaving her face. Kratos looked aside and thought carefully. "Okay. I'll help, but teach me how you did that sting of yours."

"All right. I will. Later." Sting replied and smiled wider, "Thanks for volunteering to help us. I'll give you a special sting as a reward. Ready?" The blast came before he could say anything, sensations that swallowed up his mind and blinded him to all else. It radiated from within him and spread out, forcing his whole body to tingle with a prickling feeling that rushed from deep inside. He had felt something like this before, but never on this scale, this magnitude!

There was a voice that called to him from beyond the waves of sensation, a plea for him to turn away from what was causing this. Kratos recognized the voice, but the memory was ripped away by yet another flood of the same pleasurable feelings. The rush was almost drowning in nature, but at the same time... so very addicting.

"That's enough." Sting remarked suddenly, pulling her hand away and watching with a grin as her newest recruit dropped to all fours with a despairing moan, followed by gasps for air. "That one stimulates the pleasure center of the mind. It's a very special spot and a very special treat that I only give out when people do good things for me." she added with a wink. "I call it the All-Consuming Sting!"

"Too short..." Kratos whimpered, picking himself off the floor and rubbing his head, "Couldn't you have just held out a little longer? That was amazing!"

"Well, if we do good with this sale and you do a really awesome job on being a bodyguard, I'll let you have some more! A full ten seconds!" she teased and laughed as Kratos jumped up with a happy cry.

"All right! I'm in! I'll do whatever you want!" he declared. Sting cheered with him, pumping a fist into the air.

"That's the spirit, little man! Help the boys load the fake gems into the crates while I go out and get us something to eat!" she told him and strode out, grinning darkly as the fledgling set to work packing gems into the boxes of straw, a somewhat stupid grin on his face.

* * *

A/N: I read or saw something about how using electricity to stimulate certain parts of the brain can release endorphins, creating a natural high. So, I used the idea here with Sting. But like all good things, too much can be hazardous to your health, and can be so like a drug...


	7. I Want To Go Home

A/N: This is the young teen stage, of course Kratos won't be quite himself. He has to relearn where he stands in life and he doesn't have a 'father figure' around to help him. Zelos has gone awol and Lloyd's busy being pissed.

* * *

Ch 7

"This SUCKS!" Lloyd screamed out, startling several passer-bys that glared at him and hurried away. He slammed a fist into the wall of a building and sighed, gazing down at the ground. "The guy at the rental place said Zelos and Kratos showed up, but Kratos left alone and Zelos just disappeared." he murmured, "So what happened?" A brilliant light erupted nearby and he flinched, raising his arm as the redhead he spoke of appeared, stumbling and falling forward.

"Ow. I have _got_ to learn how to control angel warping!" Zelos grumbled as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. Lloyd ran up and pushed him back over in anger. "Hey! What the hell was that for?!" the redhead snapped.

"For running off and leaving Dad alone!" Lloyd yelled back, "He's loose in the city and I can't find him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! First of all, the little bastard told me a whole bunch of crap that I didn't need to hear!" Zelos snapped, "Second of all, I just spoke with Martel and she says that something big's going down and our Exsphere collection is involved!"

"They're secured in the cargo hold! And don't call Dad a bastard!" Lloyd yelled, "He's lost and all you can think about is yourself!" Zelos stepped back from him and spun around, glaring angrily at the grass, wings trembling more fiercely than before. The presence of angelic mana brought life to the faded dust on the ground and Zelos's eyes widened at the sight of a trail of blue mana dust.

"Lloyd, look!" he exclaimed, pointing at the footsteps. The brunet stopped his raving and followed his finger, then cried hopefully. "That's from Kratos! If we follow this...!"

"We'll find Dad!" Lloyd finished and ran by, grabbing the redhead by the wrist and tracking the prints, "Let's go! Keep those wings out, we're on our way!"

* * *

"Is this enough?" Kratos asked eagerly as he set the last crate down at the meeting place. Sting counted the boxes and nodded, smiling as the fledgling ran up to her and accepted a sandwich for lunch. "Will you teach me that trick now?" 

"It's not a trick. It's a technique." she replied and held out her hand, "I use mana to charge up parts of the mind to do things, like make people feel really happy or really good. Give me your hand." Kratos did and he turned a slight shade of pink as she traced her fingers along his palm. "You channel the mana through your fingers in a very small way and send it to spots in your mind to charge them. Different spots do different things and the more mana you put into the charge, the more you feel." she explained, "You can practice it later. It's almost time for the guy to show up."

"Why didn't we bring the machine?" Kratos asked as he looked at the dock and gazed at the ships coming in.

"I thought it would be safer back at the pad. The boys already got the reward for helping me. Are you ready for yours?" Sting asked with a smile. The mercenary nodded, then spent the next few seconds in a state of ecstasy, curled up in a ball on the ground as the girl pressed her fingers lightly to his head. When her hand pulled away, Kratos whimpered almost painfully and she smiled. Everyone who had tastes of her All-Consuming Sting became addicted to it right off the bat, ensuring her a number of loyal servants. The more they felt the sting, the more willing to do her bidding they became. They would do anything, _anything_... just to get more time in that false sense of love and joy.

"Can't I have a little more time? I did more work than the others." Kratos grumbled as he shot the other boys angry glares. Sting grinned. This one was interesting, how often did she run across a human that smelled so strongly of mana?

"Well, it depends. Tell me why you smell of mana and I'll give you another sting." she told him. Kratos jumped up, all too eager to please the girl who had entrapped his mind so quickly.

"That's easy! Look!" he cried and unfurled his wings, flapping them as he showed them off, turning in a circle. "I'm an angel of Martel! See?" Sting stared at him in shock, then laughed almost maniacally at her realization. One of the Goddess Martel's angels was under HER command!

"No way! That's incredible!" she exclaimed and looked up as a tall figure dressed in a cloak and hood stepped into the area. "Kratos! That's him! Quick! Do what I said!" she ordered and watched him fly off to stand over the crates, arms spread open. The other boys scattered, not needed for the transaction. "Okay! We brought the Exspheres! Give us the gald or the shipment is destroyed by my angel!" Sting yelled.

"So full of yourself, aren't you? Peh, stupid child. I'll not give you a single gald for such a measly number of Exspheres. I want more." the stranger hissed. Sting blinked and looked a little worried.

"More? But these are all we have!" she cried, "We can't get more!" The figure began to turn away. "Wait! Don't go! What if we get more before tomorrow night? Will you pay us then?" Kratos looked worried as well. When the Exspheres were mentioned, his mind went to the ones on the ship being prepared to get loaded onto ECs, then to the argument he had with Zelos, then to watching him vanish. That's what he forgot to do! Find and apologize to Zelos!

"Very well. Bring me double the number of Exspheres by tomorrow night..." the stranger hissed and a huge ball of fire sailed in and slammed into the crates, sending Kratos flying and debris everywhere, "Or you and your gang will die by my hands!" Sting shielded herself from the blast and saw the figure had vanished by the time the excitement died down. Kratos picked himself off a pile of nets and shook his head.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" he yelled at her, "This was supposed to be a quick and easy trip!" Sting chewed on her thumbnail, but then shot him an angry glare.

"Shut up." she growled and jabbed a finger into his temple. Kratos screamed in pain as his mind seemed to explode continuously from the touch. He jerked away and stumbled back, holding his head in both hands, wings trembling as he looked up at her through one eye, suddenly fearful. What had he gotten himself into? "Let's get back to the shack and think of something. We have to make more fakes!"

"But it took us a week to make this much!" one of the boys whined and received the same jab Kratos did.

"I don't have to deal with this! I'm going home!" the fledgling declared and prepared to take off. Sting spun and scowled at him.

"Oh, no, you don't! You belong to **me** now!" she growled and held out her hands, a ball of mana spinning between her palms, "Catch this!" She threw it at him and Kratos flailed, tripping over himself as he tried to dodge. The mana ball hit him dead on and he wailed in agony as it tangled into his wings and around his limbs, forcing his body to absorb it. "That's my Super Stinger Ball! Now that you have some of my mana in you, you have no choice but to stay with me!" Sting declared victoriously, "If you try to get too far from me, it will burn you inside out!"

"That's slavery! You can't do that to me!" Kratos yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes but refusing to fall in his fury, "I thought we were friends!"

"You thought wrong, you moron! Now get back here! You'll be working with the others to pick up as many gems from this place and then you'll be making more." Sting hissed, "Get to work!" Kratos blinked back tears and walked over to start picking up the fake Exspheres.

_"I made a huge mistake, leaving my real friends and family behind. Martel, please, if you have any kindness for me at all, let my sons forgive my behavior and rescue me!"_ he thought sorrowfully as he crawled by the burning debris in search of gems.

* * *

Lloyd stopped outside a small house and blinked as Zelos huffed behind him, unused to being dragged around like he was moments ago. The trail of mana dust entered the house, but then also went out in another direction. Lloyd turned to keep going but was pulled back by the redhead. 

"Hold on. I wanna see what he was doing in here." Zelos remarked and peered into the windows. No one was around, and there weren't any lights on. Lloyd fumbled with his tools and the lock, then opened the door, letting them both peek inside.

"It's dark." Lloyd commented as they wandered into the single large room. He jumped as Zelos brought out a fireball to hover over his hand, wings splaying out to reflect the light and shine into the room. "Thanks. Hey, look at that!" the brunet remarked and jogged up to the machine in the back of the room. Zelos let him examine the device as he peered into the crates. Frowning, he reached in and pulled out a handful of stones.

"Lloyd, there's hundreds of Exspheres here." he reported softly and turned to look at him as Lloyd hit a switch and watched pellets drop into the chute. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I just turned it on!" the dual swordsman protested. They stood and watched together in awe as pellets fell in, and Exspheres fell out the other end. "It makes Exspheres?"

"I get it. These things are fakes." Zelos remarked and threw the stones over his shoulder. "And here I thought we were gonna have more work!" Lloyd frowned and opened the panel of the machine, then pointed at it.

"Zelos, destroy it. I don't want anything like an Exsphere existing here, not even these cheap copies!" he demanded. Zelos looked at him as if he were insane, then sighed and shook his head.

"Do as the crazy boy says, I always say." he commented and focused, calling up angelic mana. "Holy One, reveal to us the glory of thine light! Spread thy wings of angelic might! _Angel Feathers!_" The machine survived the puncturing onslaught for a few seconds, then exploded, sending the two swordsmen back out of the shack. "Whoa! Remind me next time not to use _Angel Feathers_ indoors!" Zelos cried with an exultant laugh, "That thing packs a punch! Booyah!"

"Come on!" Lloyd yelled and grabbed Zeloss arm again, dragging him off to follow the mana trail once more, "Keep your wings out! It's the only thing that's bringing the light back to Dad's mana dust!"

"Ugh! Lloyd! I can run by myself, ya know!" Zelos shouted, already sick of being hauled around by his sword arm.

* * *

Kratos walked behind Sting, his head hung low in guilt and despair. He had tried to run several times on their way to the shack, but not even his angel ability to deaden pain could spare him from the searing agony that ripped through his body each time he tried. Sting would just stand put and wait for him to stop struggling and drop to the ground, then walk up and jab him with the All-Consuming Sting, replacing his pain with the pleasurable waves so fast it made his head swim. 

"Agh! What the hell happened here?!" he heard Sting shriek in horror and jerked his head up, staring wide-eyed at the fire that consumed the shack. "The Exsphere machine was in there!"

"What are we gonna do? We don't have it anymore! We can't make more Exsphere copies!" the boys whimpered, "We're gonna die!" Kratos walked up to the blaze and cocked his head, then blinked as he spotted a single rosy feather on the ground, tipped with orange and gold. He picked it up and hope finally lit up in his eyes.

"Zelos! You came back!" he whispered joyfully. He cried when the feather was snatched from his grasp. "Hey! That's mine!" Kratos yelled, then squeaked and cowered when Sting glared at him, holding it tightly in one fist.

"You did this, didn't you?!" she hissed and grabbed his arm, "Your family... they wouldn't happen to be angels, too, huh?"

"They're gonna rescue me!" Kratos announced haughtily and yelped as she shook him.

"No, they're not! You somehow led them to us and they destroyed the only chance we have at saving our skins! Either you figure out a way for us to get more Exspheres or..." she hissed.

"Or what? You'll kill me? I'd rather be dead than working for you!" Kratos snapped, "Go right ahead! Kill me! It's still not gonna save you!"

"Death is too good for you. I'll drive you insane instead!" Sting snarled and pressed four fingers to a spot near his temple, calling up her mana. "Then I'll send you out to kill your family!"

"No! No!" Kratos squirmed helplessly, "I can get more Exspheres! Just don't sting me anymore!" Sting waited, glaring down at him. "My brother's ship has a cargo hold full of Exspheres. We've been collecting them for months." Kratos stammered as his spirits sank. He was betraying his sons and their mission, all to save them. There really was no redemption for him now. "Go and get as much as you need. It's more than enough to sell to that guy."

"Which ship?" Sting growled as she and the boys began to walk back to the shipyard. Her fingers never moved from Kratos's temple, her free hand holding his collar tightly so he couldn't escape.

"It's a wooden one..." Sting shook him sternly and he yelped painfully, "He gave it a dumb name! The _HouseBoat_! That's it!" He pointed it out as soon as they got into the area. "There! That one!" The group looked up at the ship and studied it carefully.

"Beryl, get in there and look for the cargo hold. Make sure there's no one else and that there really are Exspheres in there." Sting ordered one of the boys, "Ten seconds of the sting if you find them!" The boy was off like a shot and Kratos whimpered again, hoping he'd be freed now. The mana rose again and he sobbed. "As for you..." With all four fingers pressed to his head firing streams of mana, the All-Consuming Sting became more potent than anything he'd experienced before. No poison, no battle wound, no scathing remark or sword skewered through him inflicted the damage a single touch did.

Pounding waves of sensation drowning out his mind's voice, destroying what strength he had left from discovering the rose feather, slowly swallowed up the spark of his fighting spirit. He moaned softly, reaching out to try to pull her hand away before falling limp in Sting's arms, and still the pressure remained on him.

"Sting! That's too much! He's gonna die!" one of the boys yelled as Beryl came back, holding a small box in one hand.

"There're thousands of them in there! I grabbed some for you!" he panted, then stared in sickened awe at the angel convulsing on the ground as Sting finally pulled away from him. She grabbed the box and opened it, smiling viciously at the myriad of stones shimmering back at her.

"Good boy." she murmured and laid a finger on the boy's head, ignoring his happy cry. "The rest of you remember this spot! We're going to tell that guy tomorrow that his Exspheres are on that ship!" Sting ordered, then pulled her hand back after enough time passed. "Get to it! We'll be spending the night in the Academy's basement." Kratos finally stilled and stared vacantly to one side, a foamy liquid trailing from the corners of his mouth and staining the ground. "And somebody grab this punk! I'm not leaving behind a prize recruit." Sting added, folding her arms over her chest as she nudged the young mercenary with her toes, "It's not every day I get an angel of Martel in my power."


	8. I Need Help!

Ch 8

Minutes after Sting and the gang left for the Academy, Lloyd and Zelos arrived at the pile of burning rubble at the shipyard. Lloyd stared at the bonfire with wide eyes as Zelos followed the trail around the area and picked up pieces of pellets and fake Exspheres. The brunet shook himself alert again and jogged up to him, curious.

"What's that? What happened here?" he asked, peering at the fragments in his hands.

"I don't know. There used to be more of those fake Exspheres here, but someone blew them apart." Zelos answered and looked around, "There's no sign of Kratos here, or of anyone who could have done this." He pocketed the pieces and sighed, gazing up at the stars. "It's getting late."

"Let's keep looking! He's got to be _somewhere_!" Lloyd yelled and grabbed Zelos's arm for a third time, running after a random direction.

"Lloyd! Lloyd, stop! Wait!" the redhead growled and dug in his heels, using his angel strength to hold the boy back, "Running aimlessly around isn't going to get us anywhere except more lost! Let's go back to the ship and get some rest. We'll keep searching in the morning."

"But...!" Lloyd began and fell silent at Zelos's glare, "I just want him back." he said softly.

"I do, too. But we're useless to him if we're so tired a bunch of snot-nosed brats can push us around. First thing tomorrow, we'll go and keep looking. Promise." the fiery-haired angel told him and walked towards the ship not far from them. Lloyd sighed in defeat and hurried after him, praying that his father would be okay on his own.

* * *

Kratos coughed once and blinked as the state of half-consciousness faded from him. He couldn't stop trembling and his entire body felt as if something had crushed him, then re-inflated him to crush him again. Looking around from where he lay on the floor of some cold dank room, he could see the boys and Sting fast asleep on beds made from whatever they could find. The fledgling struggled to get up and groaned softly. Whatever it was that Sting had done to him was enough to drain him of his strength; Kratos could barely stay upright, there was no way he could break free of the small gang now. 

"I've done many things in my long life that I regret. This is quickly taking first spot in that list." he muttered and winced, "Martel, I'm sorry for the things I've said and done to Lloyd and Zelos. They were only trying to help me and I refused it." He rested his head on his knees, allowing the tears he held back to flow now. "I promise to make up for it, somehow, someway. I don't want to be alone. I don't want them to think I have no love for them."

One of the boys shifted in their sleep and Kratos paused in fear, looking back at the gang. When the pile of bodies was still again, he relaxed and lay face down, pressing his head against the cool floor. He felt far too warm; perhaps a side effect of Stings All-Consuming Sting? Head throbbing as his pulse raced, the fledgling mercenary closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to bring him comforting dreams.

* * *

Much of the morning for Kratos consisted of working with the other boys, hauling small handcarts to the shipyard. Sting had decided to unload the entire inventory of Exspheres, sell as much as the mystery man wanted to him, then feed the rest of them back into the normal populace for extra cash. Lloyd and Zelos's journey would be destroyed entirely once she got her hands on the crates of stones. Kratos kept his head down as he pulled the carts along, wondering what he was supposed to learn from being a young teenager. A thirteen-year-old had no understanding of the world still; what was he to accomplish when he had to contend with threats both around and within himself? 

"I probably failed my lesson. I'll be trapped like this and with this gang until I die or go insane." he mumbled sadly, "Anna... I'm sorry. I can't do anything right; why did you ever take the chance to love and marry me?" He stopped and dropped to his knees as the pounding in his head and heart increased, stealing his breath and making him break out in a sweat. The overdose, then sudden lack, of the All-Consuming Sting was making him sick, and he could feel it somewhere inside that his body wouldn't survive unless he got another to balance himself again. "Sting! Help me!" Kratos gasped out. The girl pressed her fingers to his head and the flow of mana brought him back to his feet.

"Keep it moving!" Sting ordered harshly and continued walking with them, still chewing on her thumbnail nervously, eyes darting back and forth anxiously each time they arrived at the ports. "We still have a few hours before darkness falls. Let's start hauling out the stones. Kratos, get in front. If anyone tries to stop us, fight them off." she plotted. The young mercenary blinked at her and paled.

"But my family's on that ship! You don't mean...?!" he cried and she scowled at him.

"I don't care if your _mother_ is on that ship! If _anyone_ tries to stop us, defeat them!" she hissed at him. Kratos gulped and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes, Sting. I just n-need..." he stammered.

"Another dose, I know." Sting murmured as her fingers went to him a second time, "You won't live long unless I keep giving you doses of my stings. Sucks to be you right now, bound to my service just to soothe that addiction." Kratos sighed and nodded, unsheathing the Sand Saber and marching ahead to clear out the ship and allow them in.

_"Lloyd, Zelos, please don't be inside. And forgive me for what I'm doing!"_ he cried within himself.

* * *

Tapping his foot impatiently, Zelos motioned for Lloyd to finish breakfast. The brunet shoveled the last of his omelet into his mouth and stood, running after the redhead as they made their way to the staircase. Neither one was expecting Kratos to be standing there already, far less than the line of boys passing boxes of Exspheres along to be unloaded from the ship. 

"What the hell?!" Zelos shouted as Lloyd cried his father's name. The fledgling jerked his head up from scattered thoughts and stared at them in a half-horrified stupor. Face pale and dark under his eyes, the young mercenary seemed barely alive as he moved into a defensive position, holding the Sand Saber up in spell casting pose.

"Don't come any closer! I'm sorry, but if you try to stop us, I'll have to attack you!" Kratos declared.

"What are you doing?! You're letting a bunch of kids steal the Exspheres?!" Zelos snapped, "What's wrong with you?!"

"That should do for now." Sting remarked, walking up behind Kratos with a smug grin. "So this is your family? Huh, that's the old Chosen and some other guy. Interesting."

"I'm not old! What have you done to Kratos?! He looks ready to fall over and die!" Zelos griped as Lloyd fought the urge to dash in and pull Kratos back from the girl. Sting waved her finger at them, clucking her tongue.

"Silly angels, he's my subordinate now. Bound to me by the hunger of mana charges, he can only live if he follows my orders to get more." she taunted, "Now, let's go, Kratos. Cover our backs!"

"Yes, Sting. I'm sorry. Really. Things happened and I got caught up in it all." Kratos murmured as he backed up, still holding the spell casting position, eyes searching their faces for forgiveness. "We'll be back here tonight. Please, help me then!" he added in a whisper. Lloyd hurried after him, but Kratos and the gang were gone already, along with several boxes of the stones the group had collected.

"Dammit! Lost him again!" the brunet growled, "We've got to stop Sting and that gang before anything else happens to Dad and the Exspheres!"

"He's sick." Zelos muttered worriedly, "Did you see his face? And he was shaking, too. Whatever that girl did to him is making him really sick. If we don't rescue him soon, he could die from what she's doing." Lloyd looked back at him fearfully. "Kratos said that they'd be back here tonight. So, here's the plan. You stay here and wait for them to show up. Get Kratos away from them however you can."

"What are _you_ gonna do?" Lloyd demanded. Zelos made for the stairs, determined to find out what was going on.

"Me? I'm going to have some words with the professors at Sybak Academy. Maybe they can tell me what Sting did to Kratos. She's got boys from the Academy in her gang." he replied.

"Zelos, wait! Ugh, what is going on? What would a bunch of kids want so many Exspheres for?" Lloyd wondered aloud to himself.

* * *

Sting paced back and forth before the boxes of Exspheres, grinning. Kratos sat on one of them, trying hard to keep his focus and stay awake. The afternoon sun seemed to bear down on him alone as he struggled to keep conscious. Sting passed by him and gave him another dose of her mana, grinning wider as he came back to life at her touch and glared at her. 

"I dare you to try anything. You know that if I die, you will too. You're too deep in that addiction to try to hurt me!" she taunted and gazed at the sun. "It's almost time for us to meet that guy. Let's get back to that ship and grab some more of these lovely little rocks for him!"

_"__Eruption!"_ Kratos yelled out, throwing out his arms in the spell casting as the circle of flames bloomed under Sting, who threw herself out of the fire as it flared up. "I won't let you use me anymore! I'd rather die!" he spat and took to the air, ignoring the pain streaking through him as he fluttered at the edge of his bindings to her.

"Kratos! You treacherous little punk! How dare you attack me!" Sting hissed and jumped back, pulling him beyond the boundary. The fledgling cried in pain and lost part of his altitude before flapping his wings harder to support himself. "Boys! To the ship! Now!" She dashed past him with a grin as the gang followed her.

"Stop! I'm not done with you! Get back here!" Kratos shouted and flew after them, fumbling for the saber in his sheath. Sting only snickered and darted around as he gave up on the sword and resumed spell hurling. "_Lightning! Fireball! Air Thrust!_ Hold still and let me hit you for once! I don't have all the mana in the world to use on you!"

_"That's right! Waste it all, little angel! Then I'll show you the Final Sting!"_ the girl thought to herself, allowing her grin to grow wider.

* * *

The professors at the Sybak Imperial Research Academy looked at each other, then at Zelos, then at each other again with confused expressions. Zelos tapped his foot impatiently and glared at them all. 

"Well?" he growled. The scientists looked at him for the umpteenth time.

"She's not a student." they finally answered. Zelos threw his hands up in a furiously exasperated motion.

"_I could freaking see that! What the heck is she doing with those other guys then?!_" he screamed at them.

"Those are former students of the Sybak Academy. Sting lured them away with mana addictions." one of the men answered calmly and jumped as the former Chosen seemed to zoom in on him.

"That! That's what I was asking about! What the hell is a mana addiction?!" he growled and shook the man by the collar, "Hurry it up and spill your guts before I do!" The professor waved his hands helplessly, trying to calm the obviously over-irritated redhead holding him prisoner.

"Uh, well, y'see! Um, mana addiction is difficult to explain when I can't breathe!" he babbled. Another shake. "Then again, who needs air? Sting is a half-elf from Old Ozette that was kicked out some three years ago. She came here and started up trouble and used her mana to lure in recruits." the professor explained quickly, "Apparently, she uses it to take control over parts of the boys' minds so that they eventually are unable to even stay alive unless a portion of her mana remains in their bodies. Over time, the addiction just kills them because it gets to the point where they need more of her mana than even she can give and it just shuts them down."

"Is there a cure or an antidote or something?!" Zelos demanded, "You people are being paid to be smart! Don't you have anything else to tell me about this?!"

"There isn't really much of a cure. Once a person's addicted, that addiction stays." another scientist remarked coolly, "Unless, of course, they decide to just purge their bodies of the mana that she poisoned them with. Doing so will free them from her influence, but would also kill them. There's no real escape from mana addiction, other than outright death."

"All right, all right. I see." Zelos muttered and stepped back, thinking quickly through his options. "He's already tried purging his body before, back in the Torent Forest, and he didn't die there 'cause of Yuan. But this time, there's no Yuan to save his butt. So what should we do?" He sighed unhappily and ran off, not bothering to thank the professors for their lack of real 'help'. "Kratos, you've got to purge that mana, quick! It's the only way to cure you! I'm sure I can fill in for Yuan by giving you more that's not so poisonous!" he exclaimed as he dashed out of the building and took to the air on his own angel wings. "After all, I'm a healer! It's what I freaking do all the time!"

* * *

Lloyd perked up at the sounds of running and yelling, then looked out at the port as the light of spells flashed in the darkening sky. Getting to his feet, he pulled his swords from his belt and glared at the distance. He could make out the girl from before, racing right for him, followed by her gang of addicts, and followed again by Kratos, shrieking out curses and spells at random. 

"Dad!" Lloyd cried and dashed forward to attack, "All right, Sting! That's enough out of you! Let Kratos go free!" She raced up to him and smiled.

"Just try it." she cooed and darted aside as another spell came hurling at them. Lloyd yelped and threw his swords up defensively, summoning _Guardian _to protect him from the _Fireball _attack that came at his face. Kratos crashed into him soon after and scrambled to get up.

"Get out of my way! I can get her by myself!" Kratos snapped at Lloyd, trying to untangle his legs and arms from him. The brunet grabbed at his arm as he got free, inciting a new struggle, "Let me go! I can do this!"

"Not in your condition! Look at you! You barely look alive!" Lloyd yelled, "Kratos, get ahold of yourself! Why are you acting like this?!"

"You keep treating me like a kid! I'm not! Now get out of my way before Sting gets away and steals all the Exspheres!" Kratos shouted back and broke free, throwing his arms out for another spell. "_Sacred powers, cast your..._!"

"That spell takes too long!" Lloyd griped and smacked the back of his head, throwing Kratos out of it, "You never learn to change that spell! That incantation is too long! You'll never get it out like that!"

"See?! You do that to me all the time! I'm not a kid! Why do you keep treating me like one?!" the fledgling snapped, rubbing his head tearfully as Sting walked back and grinned, arms folded over her chest.

"Because you _are_ one if you haven't noticed by now!" the dual swordsman shouted back, "Come on! Snap out of this stupid tantrum and get yourself together!" Kratos glared at him, then sighed and dropped to the ground in a sitting position, wings drooping weakly behind him. Lloyd blinked in confusion and rubbed his head, studying his tired father. "Kratos? Are you okay? You don't look so well."

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen. A pair of angels having a war of words and both of them losing at it!" Sting barked out a short laugh and shook her head, "You idiot, he's addicted to my life energy, my mana. Of _course_ he doesn't look well. He used it up trying to attack me and in yelling his little brain out at you!" The brunet glared at her, resuming his attack position. "Oh sure, prove you have a tiny brain, too. Look, pal, if you kill me, you kill him, too. There's no way he'd survive anymore without me to sustain him." she added, looking over her fingernails as if she'd polished them, "So do us both a favor and just hand over all those Exspheres and that little brother of yours. You can always go back to Derris-Kharlan or whatever other magical realm you're from to get more."

"If you think you can just walk up to us and do what you want, you're totally wrong!" Lloyd declared, "Kratos, stay out of this fight and do as you're told for once! I'll get the antidote from her and you'll be better in no time!" An explosion went off at the crates nearby, scattering the boys that were inching towards the ship and startling the three that stood before it.

"I think that this battle is over." the mysterious figure remarked as it walked forward from the burning rubble, "Sting. I trust you have my Exspheres ready?" The half-elf nodded, pulling her hair back to reveal her pointed ears.

"Sure do! They're all in that ship there, but there's this butthead here in the way! Do something about him, and the stones are all yours! For the agreed upon price." she answered with a sly grin, eyeing Lloyd maliciously. Kratos gasped and struggled to his feet.

"No! You're not going to hurt Lloyd! Or take the Exspheres! You'll have to fight us first!" he yelled and blinked to focus on the mysterious buyer. "And I can too cast that spell faster! I just have to work on it more..." The figure nodded and waved an arm at the ship, casting a soft glow over it. Lloyd and Kratos looked back at it in shock as the wooden vessel suddenly shifted in the water.

"The ship..." Lloyd whispered as Kratos blinked in understanding.

"...Has lost some weight." the fledgling finished and cried out, "The Exspheres! He's taken them by magic!"

"Now where's my reward?!" Sting demanded of the figure as it retracted the arm.

"Right here." it rasped and fired a beam of light at Sting, laughing as it shot through her body, "You are no longer of any use to me! I have all the stones I'll need for my creation!" The half-elf slumped to the ground, bleeding heavily from a wound that tore away part of her abdomen and stomach.

"Sting!" Kratos cried and raced to her side, looking helplessly at her as she gasped for air and coughed up more of her lifeblood, "I don't have the mana to use _First Aid_ on you! What am I gonna do?!"

"You murderer! You didn't have to kill her!" Lloyd screamed in a rage and launched himself at the attacker, swords flashing as the figure leaped back, firing constantly at him. The shots were deflected by the blades in a fury as they battled it out on the docks. Sting cringed in pain, looking up at the fledgling gripping her hand desperately, almost as if to will her to health again. Hand shaking, she reached out and watched him close his eyes in anticipation of another mana charge.

"Get him for me, Kratos. Sorry for my cruelty. That's life." she whispered and gave the last of her own mana, and her life, to the young angel. Color returned to his cheeks as he came awake and watched her pass on.

"Sting? Why?" Kratos murmured sorrowfully and bowed his head as the fighting raged on before him. "You started as my friend, then became my enemy, then returned to being my friend just before death took you away. In a way, you're just like me when I was a member of Cruxis. Life is cruel, but that doesn't mean that we have to be cruel too." he mumbled, "And all I've been doing is being cruel to both Zelos and Lloyd. They're my family, all I have left, and they don't deserve cruelty. The same way you didn't deserve to die."

Lloyd darted aside from an attack and lashed out with a Demon Fang technique, trying his hardest to land a hit on the stranger that stole the Exsphere collection. Eyes searching the crates and burning rubble for his opponent, the swordsman kept both swords ready, unaware of Zelos zipping in with a startled expression on his face. With the redhead kneeling by Sting's body and trying to comfort a shaking Kratos, Lloyd continued his search for the mystery man.

"Where are you?" he murmured and blinked as a shining sparkle of silver light caught his eye momentarily. "Huh? What's-?"

Kratos jerked his head up in unison with Zelos's as a piercing scream of pain cut through the air. The stranger that had stolen the Exspheres, then killed Sting, now crouched before the two other angels in an elegant attack form, its slender rapier thrust cleanly through Lloyd's stomach. The brunet was bent forward over the blade, arms dangling loosely with his own swords ready to fall from his hands.

_"Lloyd!"_ Kratos and Zelos cried in concert, standing in horror as the figure pulled his sword free and let him drop to the ground.

"Thus the great wielder of the Eternal Sword dies. A pity that his life ended here. I wanted to test my great creation on him, but I suppose not all wishes come true." the enigmatic swordsman remarked emotionlessly. Kratos grabbed the Sand Saber free and dashed forward in tears.

"**You!** You will die this night for what you've done! My son! My savior! How**dare **you?!" he shrieked, lashing out with the Light-enhanced blade. The figure leaped back and made to block with his own sword. Awkward teen no longer, the violet clad mercenary fought viciously, using his anger to fuel the thrusts and slashes as he clashed with this heartless being that murdered his son before his eyes. All memories of his life of battling poured back into him until, wings spread and mana depleting rapidly, Kratos reverted to his old Cruxis ways, blind to all else except the completion of his mission; the utter destruction of this creature dodging his blade of light.

Zelos, meanwhile, raced up to Lloyd, turning him over onto his back and focusing his mana into a healing spell. The boy was struggling to stay alive, gasping for every breath of air as he gripped his swords tightly.

"Ze-Zelos!" the brunet choked out, "_Gah!_ C-Can't m-ma-!" Lloyd stiffened as the _Healing Stream_ surrounded him, then fell limp with a strangled sound, swords clattering onto the stone dock from his hands. The redhead stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Lloyd! Lloyd, don't die! Wake up!" he exclaimed, shaking him in a panic. Nothing brought the brunet back to consciousness. "Lloyd! Little brother, please!" Zelos begged, "I don't have Life Bottles and Raine's not here! Goddess, Sheena, I wish I had your Purgatory Seals! Lloyd, please, don't leave us!" Grabbing the boy's hand tightly, the former Chosen shut his eyes tightly, trying hard not to cry as he focused his strength and mana. "Please, please work. I'm a healer, I've studied the arts almost as long as I've studied swordsmanship. Martel, if I've earned anything at all during my lifetime, let me have the power to bring back a soul from purgatory!" Zelos whispered fiercely, "_Goddess Martel, great nurturer and protector of the Yggdrasill Tree; source of all mana in this world, grant me thy blessing of life over death!_"

The figure yelled angrily as Kratos's saber bit into his leg and he lashed out a final time, knocking the fledgling to the ground before turning to examine the wound. Kratos flailed momentarily, then pushed himself up, heaving as the burst of mana given to him by Sting finally died away. He felt the glare of his opponent as the stranger limped up to him, rapier tucking away under the protective garments he wore. Yelling when his arm was grabbed, Kratos struggled as the Topaz Ring was stripped from his finger and vanished into the depths of the swordsman's cloak.

"This bauble is far too valuable to be in your possession. Little boys shouldn't play with artifacts they cannot use to their full potential." the figure hissed and pulled forth a dagger. "Join your companion in the other-world!"

"That's not mine! Give back the ring!" Kratos yelled, swinging the saber and grinning as the sand flew from its blade right into the other man's eyes. Cursing and yelling, the figure stumbled back away and brought his hands up to his face. "You don't like light? Then let me shine judgment upon you!" Kratos clasped his hands together, then brought his fists up to the night sky, murmuring softly for the earth and heavens to lend him aid. "_Sacred powers, cast your light upon these sinners! Judgment!_"

"Booyah, Martel! Heaven, return this soul from thine embrace! _Raise the Dead!_" Zelos's voice cried out as beams of light rained down onto the docks. Striking all in its path, the holy spell pierced through the containers and stone paths, ending with a brilliant explosion that blinded all in its wake, followed by screams of fury and pain.


	9. I Can Do It!

Ch 9

Kratos slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the sky. Soft hues of gold and orange crept across the dark blues and violets of the night, signaling the morning had come to pass. He felt incredibly weak, but strangely enough, strength was returning to him bit by bit. The makeshift incantation worked, Kratos actually managed to cast Judgment before something came by to knock him out of it. Briefly, he considered stealing Zelos's Ex Bracelet to use its Concentration ability for himself, then closed his eyes again. There was a slight weight over his heart, it had been there for quite some time, and he could hear soft words being murmured over and over.

"_Goddess Martel, lend me thy strength. Let the light of mana and life coursing through my veins be drawn to this young soul. Lead him from thine embrace to the mortal earth._" the prayer chanted softly, weakly. Kratos opened his eyes again and turned his head, looking up in confusion at the redhead bent over him, one hand resting on his body, the other making strange, flowing motions over himself.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the fledgling murmured. Zelos paused and looked at him tiredly, forcing a small smile.

"You purged yourself of mana casting Judgment, you know. What's it look like I'm doing?" he answered haltingly and shut his eyes again, "Don't break my concentration, I'm not done praying. _Goddess of Mana, lend me thy grace..._" Kratos waited a few moments longer, then pushed the redhead's hand away and sat up.

"Where's Lloyd? Is he okay?" he demanded, "Forget about me, I didn't even deserve what you've done for me. Lloyd needs your healing arts more than me!" Zelos glared at him.

"If you so much as suggest that I undo what I've done to you, I swear to Martel I will haul your ass over my leg and give you the spanking you deserve!" he hissed and shook his head, still kneeling on the ground in the drooping, weakened fashion Kratos had seen once before in the Iselia Ranch, when the former Chosen had taken a heavy amount of damage and could barely stand. "Lloyd is alive and healed. He's resting now, as you should be, too."

"But that wound was fatal..." Kratos mumbled, "He should have died from it."

"He did. I brought him back. Look, explanations are long and tedious. That creep is gone and I've got a half-elf to bury." Zelos answered shortly, "Lie back down and rest some more."

"But...!"

"Kratos! I never thought I'd have to say this in my lifetime, much less to you, but you are child now. Lloyd needs a father and you're in no condition to be one. You need a father now as well, and it's been four millennia since you've last seen your real one." Zelos shot back, "So for the time it takes for you to return to normal, I will be your father, to you and to Lloyd!"

"You!" Kratos exclaimed incredulously, "How are _you_ gonna pull that off!" Zelos stood and paused to let his balance come back to him. He smiled down at the fledgling.

"Trust me." he answered and walked away. Kratos sat still and watched him leave, then looked down at himself.

"Trust. I've broken your trust by letting that swordsman steal the Topaz Ring. I've hurt you and Lloyd so much. I promise I'll make it up." he murmured softly.

It took time, but after Sting was buried in a discreet location and Zelos managed to find and bring back the few Exsphere crates that weren't taken by the mysterious swordsman, the redhead was able to carry Kratos over to sit by Lloyd, who rested with his back propped against a stack of other crates. The fledgling immediately set to searching around for the wound he had known just had to be on him, and found nothing but a torn hole in the red shirt. Lloyd breathed easily, sleeping as if nothing had ever gone wrong with him. Zelos sat back and sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he rested himself.

"The two of you are probably going to kill me eventually." he muttered, "I used up quite a bit of mana bringing Lloyd back to life, then I had to give more to you to keep you from dying." Kratos sat beside him, clacking his toes together as he thought about what to say next. "I'm completely drained. No magic from me until after I get some sleep. Preferably for a couple of days at least."

"I lost the Topaz Ring." the young mercenary finally said softly, wincing at his own words. "I know I should have taken better care of it, but it wasn't really my fault. At least, not totally." he looked up at the redhead, who looked back down at him. "I'm sorry. That ring meant a lot to you, I know it did, and I went and let it get stolen from me." Kratos went on sadly, "You probably hate me now."

"Kratos, you can be really stupid sometimes, you know that?" Zelos answered simply, "If I had to choose between losing the ring and losing you, I'd willingly give up the Topaz Ring. Yes, it means a lot to me, but you mean much more than some trinket, even if Sheena gave it to me." He draped an arm around the fledgling's shoulders and pulled him closer in a half hug. "We'll get the ring back, same as those Exspheres. First, we have to all recover from what happened. How are you feeling?"

"Sick. Sick of everything." Kratos grumbled, "I'm tired of being a kid and I just want to go back to being myself. Why can't Martel change me back now? I learned to have fun, why torture me with this?"

"I meant the mana addiction."

"Oh." the fledgling murmured and looked down at his hands, "It was strange. It felt really good at first, but it seemed to twist me up inside. And I couldn't stop asking for more. I think that mana shouldn't be used for that kind of thing. The Judgment spell purged her hold over me, so I should be all right now." Lloyd shifted beside him and yawned, stretching an arm out.

"That was a good nap." he mumbled and opened his eyes sleepily, looking around. "Where are we now?" He yelped as the fledgling beside him grabbed him in a hug. "Uh, okay? Good morning to you, too, Dad."

"You're alive! Thank the Goddess and Zelos, too!" Kratos exclaimed tearfully, "I thought I'd lost you!" Lloyd pat his head and looked up in confusion at Zelos, who only smiled slightly at him and closed his eyes again.

"You're going to have to reload the Exspheres yourself, Bro. Sorry, but I won't be of much help for a while." he whispered. The brunet nodded and stood, followed by Kratos.

"I'll help too. And I apologize for the way I treated you." the mercenary told him, "I think... I was jealous of you." Lloyd looked at him strangely and the other swordsman blushed. "You seem to get along better with Zelos than with me, so I got jealous. I... wanted him to like me more." He blinked in surprise at Lloyd's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Let's pack up and figure out what to do next. We'll get the Exspheres back." he answered. Kratos nodded silently as he picked up one of the crates, struggling briefly with its weight.

"Um... yeah..." he murmured. Lloyd looked back at him worriedly, then smiled and picked up one of the boxes.

"Let's make this fun! First one to get more crates back in the ship wins!" he declared. Kratos blinked and grinned.

"Yeah? What's the prize?" he pointed out. Lloyd rolled his eyes, then looked over at Zelos.

"Uh, the winner gets to be Zelos's favorite for a whole day! And the loser will do all of the winner's chores!" he decided. Kratos lifted the crate up with renewed strength, laughing.

"You're on!" he declared and raced for the ship with the crate in his hands. Soon, both boys were dashing back and forth with the boxes, calling out names and numbers and playful insults until everything was loaded. "I won!"

"Only 'cause you grabbed the first one." Lloyd pointed out with a grin, "I should say it doesn't count but, heh." He looked over at Zelos, who remained silent and slumped against the stack of shipping crates. "We'd better get back on the ship and start recovering so we can plan out what to do next." he added and walked with the fledgling towards the redhead. "Let's wake up Zelos and let him know we're done." Kratos nodded eagerly and ran up ahead, stopping short with a sudden frown.

"Lloyd... he's not the right color." he murmured in concern. Lloyd blinked and knelt down to check.

"You're right. He looks a little blue." the brunet agreed and carefully placed a hand over his nose and mouth for a moment before jerking it back in shock. "He's not breathing! Dad!"

"Wake him up!" Kratos shouted and started shaking the older angel's shoulder. "Wake up! Zelos! Breathe, dammit! Breathe!" He looked tearfully at the dual swordsman patting the redhead's cheek. "This is my fault! He used up all of his mana helping you and me recover and now he doesn't have enough to keep himself alive!"

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Lloyd blurted and looked around in a panic before spotting the ship. "Gels! I can get gels!" Kratos shook his head.

"We don't have Pineapple Gels, we forgot to get some." he answered, trying hard to calm himself down, the struggle to rein in the wild, frantic emotions clear on his face. "If I could transfer mana back to him, he will start to breathe again. There's got to be something to... wait." Kratos lifted his hand and studied his fingers. "The stings. If I can use the stings to charge part of Zelos's mind with mana, it could snap him out of this and he'll start to recover on his own." he murmured.

"Are you sure? Do you know how to do it?" Lloyd asked, wringing his hands together, "If it doesn't work..."

"I'll hate myself forever." Kratos finished for him and winced as he reached out and touched two fingertips to Zelos's head. "Please work." he whispered and carefully sent a pulse of mana through to him, searching for a sign of some kind that he was charging the right spot. Lloyd studied Zelos's face intently, waiting for a change in him.

"There!" Lloyd cried when the redhead shifted suddenly. Kratos shut his eyes and let the charge go, energizing the angel that lay comatose before him. Zelos coughed and jerked away, hand flying up to cover the spot he had touched as he sat up.

"Wh-what was that!" he cried and looked around in a daze. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"You're okay!" Lloyd exclaimed, "You stopped breathing for a bit there and Dad used a mana charge to get you to wake up and breathe again!" Zelos looked at him in confusion as he continued rubbing his head.

"Uh, okay. Thanks." he muttered and sighed, sitting back against the crates again, "But I still need more time to recover. Did you load everything?" Kratos nodded. "Okay. Help me get up." The two boys each took an arm and hauled Zelos to his feet. "Not so rough! I bruise easy and it's a crime to damage such perfect skin!" the redhead joked and leaned on them both as they walked back aboard the ship, "Let me have a day or so to rest and recover. We'll work on a plan then."

* * *

For the next few days both Lloyd and Kratos had to learn to deal with each other without the watchful eye of their new 'father'. The two teens argued and fought as viciously as any rivals could, but also worked together and played around as best friends could as they tried to find where they stood in comparison to one another. Some days, as Zelos watched them bring him meals as he continued recovering from the exhaustion of splitting his mana between them, the boys would each be sporting a new bandage, a new black eye, a new bruise or limp or sore limb, but a smile was always on their faces.

"Who won this time?" Zelos asked as Kratos brought in a tray of soup and bread. The smile, sans one tooth, was the only answer he received. That smile quickly disappeared when he was ordered to find the tooth and then had to be held down to get it shoved back in place and healed. "And don't let it happen again! I'm not going to get better faster if I'm constantly having to heal you and Lloyd over and over!" Zelos lectured as Kratos sat on the bed nearly bawling as he rubbed at his cheek, the soreness of his mouth having something enamel just rammed back into his jaw fading. The redhead sighed and pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on the rusty hair. "What am I gonna do with you, Kratos? You little brat." he murmured affectionately, unaware that the boy's expression softened as more of his own emotions began to resurface.

"I'm sorry for being a burden." he mumbled. Zelos laughed and nuzzled the fledgling.

"Don't pull a Colette on me! You're not a burden, but you sure as hell are giving me lessons on fatherhood earlier than I would have liked!" he declared and set to tickling him mercilessly.

* * *

When all three swordsmen were finally able to sit at the dinner table again, they carefully laid out what information they had over lunch. After the attacks on New Palmacosta and the theft of the Exspheres began to link together, they came to a single conclusion.

The Desians were still angry at the humans and elves, and they had no clue where to go next.

"The Desians at New Palmacosta said they were getting Exspheres from a new source. Sting had to have been that source." Lloyd remarked at the end of the talks. Kratos nodded.

"Except all of the Exspheres she gave them so far were fakes. Now that the mystery swordsman has taken our real ones, he may become the new source for the Desians." he added. Zelos lifted his hand to his chin, rubbing it and tilting his face up in contemplation.

"I doubt it. Kratos, you said he was talking about using them for his creation, right?" he asked. The fledgling nodded. "I think he's going to hang onto all of those Exspheres for a while. If we find him, we can find the stones."

"We don't know where he went, Zelos. How can we find him if we don't know that?" Lloyd pointed out. Zelos grinned as he turned to face him again.

"Easy! We go to Mizuho! Sheena and the ninjas there are tops in information, remember? We'll ask them to find out what's going on in the world that involve Desians and Exspheres. We should get an idea of what to do from there." he answered. Kratos glanced sidelong at him with a cat-like expression, the smile spreading on his face.

"Yeah, right. You just want to go there so you can smooch up to Sheena some more while Lloyd and I do all the real work." he teased. Zelos calmly reached over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well, we'd better get some rest tonight. We're going to Mizuho tomorrow. We'll leave the ship moored here. I doubt anyone's going to try to board it. The Rheairds are much easier for fast movement and the sooner we locate the Exspheres, the sooner Lloyd can use the Eternal Sword to take them back here." he added.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm glad I didn't have to think it up." Lloyd remarked with a grin. Zelos gave him a glare.

"Both of you take a bath and go to bed, or I swear to Martel that I will have you both making spaghetti tonight." he threatened and smiled as both boys stared wide-eyed at him, then dashed off with yelps, stumbling over each other and themselves as they made for the shower room.

* * *

Sitting in bed that night, Kratos looked out the porthole at the sky, watching the stars twinkling above the ocean. He sighed sadly and flipped through the pages of his book, gazing down at the pictures of the Altamira trip and the green ribbon pressed carefully between two of the pages. Not everyone could be his friend, not everything had a happy ending. Yet again he had to carry the knowledge that someone died because of him. Because of him, the Exspheres were gone and the Topaz Ring, the symbol of Sheena's trust in Zelos and Zelos's trust in him, was stolen.

"Martel, please, give me back my true self. I can't help Lloyd and Zelos get everything back like this! I need my body back to normal! I must have my full strength!" Kratos pleaded softly. After a moment he sighed and set the book aside, then snuggled under the blankets of his bed to sleep. He could only hope that he would soon earn back his true age.

The Goddess of Mana appeared in his room shortly after he fell into a deep sleep. Lifting her staff to him, she closed her eyes and whispered her spell.

_"Turn again, Time, to the third stage. Forge your path in this twilight age. Trust, responsibility, decide where you will stand; only then will you return as you demand."_ she intoned, _"Kratos, there is a great darkness coming. You are the only one capable of destroying it. You... and lives you've lived so far."_


	10. I Have A Thought

Ch 10

"Kratos! Get out of your room!" Zelos demanded loudly, banging his fist against the door, "You were supposed to get up an hour ago! We're gonna be late!" Lloyd plugged his fingers in his ears as he sighed, the noise overwhelming even from where he stood on the deck.

"Man, I don't know what's worse; slicing tomatoes or listening to Zelos scream full force." he muttered.

Zelos began pounding on the door again, stumbling into the darkened room when the door suddenly flew open. Crashing onto the floor, he groaned painfully, then froze when a weight planted itself squarely in the center of his back. This was a familiar position, painfully familiar.

"Strange way of waking someone up, don't you think?" Kratos muttered, arms folded over his chest as he looked down at the other angel. Zelos twisted around and craned his neck to look up at him, blinking in surprise. The mercenary looked more like his old self again, though still much sleeker and less powerful looking than his full seraphim form.

"You've grown some more." Zelos murmured dumbly. Kratos rolled his eyes and helped him to his feet.

"Children grow so fast these days." he retorted, "This would be my angel stage." He looked himself over for the umpteenth time since awakening, the wing-like mantle ignored when he had gotten dressed. "It seems that I can finally handle my power again. I had forgotten how I looked in my younger years." Zelos rubbed his back and head, then blinked.

"Really? I guess you did put on weight somewhere along the way." he remarked and ignored the glare shot back at him, "You look like you can handle Excalibur again. Go ahead and grab it."

"Already ahead of you." Kratos replied proudly, patting the sheath at his waist. "Let's not waste time chatting. We have information to gather!"

Once Lloyd got over his shock at seeing his father in a young adult form, all three swordsmen made their way to Mizuho on the Rheairds. The brunet kept wincing the whole way, mostly due to Zelos's shouts and yells at the reckless flying Kratos went through, looping the machine in tight twists and rolls, laughing at the top of his lungs and whooping as one particularly suicidal-like dive made the already pale-skinned Zelos whiter than a bed-sheet.

"Are you trying to kill me?! Stop it! Get back here! Kratos! Don't do that!" the redhead snapped.

"Martel, did you want to torture us all or just him?" Lloyd asked with a groan as they neared the village hidden in a forest in Sylvarant. Several of the ninjas hurried out, weapons ready to strike if they were invaders. Zelos waved at them, making sure they saw him and Lloyd completely before landing on the ground.

"It's us! Tell Sheena her friends are here to see her! It's urgent!" Lloyd chipped in loudly. One of the ninjas dashed back into the village as the others secreted away their daggers again and walked up to help them dismount and lead them in. "How are you guys liking Sylvarant so far?" he asked as they entered Mizuho.

"It's quiet and we rarely get unwanted visitors. It suits our way." one of the guards answered with a shrug and stopped at a small inn. "Wait here. Chief Sheena should be here soon."

"Thanks for the help." Zelos told him and sighed. "Well, at least Kratos can't pull stupid stunts on the ground." A second ninja looked past his shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps, but he can consort with our women down here as I highly doubt there are any that can fly." he remarked icily, folding his arms over his chest and shooting needles from his gaze, "What is he doing with Neeka?!" Blinking in confusion, Zelos and Lloyd looked at each other, then turned back to see what was going on as giggles and coos filled the air.

Kratos stood in the center of the village square, surrounded by young women in colorful kimonos chatting brightly with him, defying their own traditions in his presence. The angel looked almost smug, talking back with the women in a cool, smooth fashion. Lloyd scratched his head and looked over at Zelos, who glared at the rusty-haired young man with a deadly expression.

"He's acting like you." he remarked simply. Zelos nodded and snorted.

"Yeah. And that's making me sick. That's it!" he snarled and stomped over as Sheena ran up to join them.

"Sorry I'm late and... hey, where's he goin'?" she remarked in surprise as she watched Zelos waving his fist as he marched up to the crowd of women.

"To reclaim his title as Gigolo." Lloyd sighed with a shake of his head.

* * *

Kratos lifted his gaze as he finally decided to pay attention to Zelos's rants and ravings, patiently taking in the angry redhead and smiling inwardly in amusement. The former Chosen was taking his new parental role almost too seriously. 

"Excuse me, ladies. I have to deal with Daddy Dearest." Kratos remarked with a teasing tone and left the group to follow Zelos back to the inn.

"Okay, rule one; don't call me Daddy Dearest! You're making me sound old!" Zelos growled, "Second, don't go off flirting around with every chick you see! You don't want my old rep, do you?! Third, we're here to see Sheena and find out what happened to the Exspheres, not if your sex drive is still functioning!" Kratos rolled his eyes and twined his fingers together behind his head as he walked along.

"Answer to rule one; if you can do it, so can I. Answer to rule two, I'm over four thousand years old so I don't really care what people think. I haven't in all that time. Answer to rule three; I already _know_ my sex drive works." he replied sarcastically and jerked his thumb at Lloyd, one fist on his hip as he shifted into a rebellious stance, "I had _him_, didn't I?"

"Not by yourself, you didn't!" Zelos shot back as Sheena stared between them.

"Lloyd... what's up with Kratos?" she asked, eyeing the mercenary carefully, "He doesn't seem like his usual self." Lloyd gave her the whole story as Zelos hurled argument after argument at the rusty-haired brick wall that stood before him. "That's no problem. The Topaz Ring was blessed by Luna. I can just ask her... oh, wait a sec." Sheena muttered and tapped her foot on the ground as she thought carefully. "She's one of the Summon Spirits that decided to leave. Bummer. But stay the night and let me talk with my clan. I'm sure we'll find something." She grinned at the group. "Don't worry. We'll beat those renegade half-elves and get back those Exspheres!" she added and walked away with a farewell wave of her hand, "See you in the morning." Kratos blinked at her words, then gazed skyward, sighing in boredom as Zelos finally decided to stop yelling at him and made for the inn.

"Renegades..." the mercenary murmured, "Hmmm." He thought of Yuan, of how he had chosen to remain on Symphonia to help keep tabs on things. If the Desians really were trying to regain their power, the first group that would know of half-elf operations would be another organization of half-elves; the Renegades. "I could do that..." Kratos murmured again and blinked as he realized he'd been left behind, "Hey!" He jogged after the other swordsmen, thinking quickly through the beginnings of plan.

* * *

"Glad to see you decided to join us instead of gallivant around with chicks." Zelos remarked dryly once Kratos entered the room he would be sharing with him and Lloyd, "Especially since that's MY thing." The redhead was leaning against a wall in that oddly yoga-like position he was so prone to taking. His eyes were closed, though, so Kratos could only guess at how he knew he'd come in. The mercenary looked around, spotted no sign of Lloyd and asked where he could be. "He's out goofing off with the kids, comparing fighting styles and all. I'm trying to get _some_ amount of rest, what with you trying to kill me with your stupid crap and all." 

"It's not _my_ fault you can't take a joke and loosen up." Kratos jeered, "And you say I'm such a stick in the mud. Look who's talking!" Zelos opened his eyes and stared at him in surprised confusion.

"When did you hear me say that?!" he exclaimed. Kratos huffed and put his hands behind his head.

"I have angel senses, too, you know, and longer than you! I'm a Cruxis Seraphim!" he declared and looked momentarily hurt. "I heard you and Lloyd talking about me on the deck of the ship the day we left Altamira long ago. About how I wasn't any fun and acted so old." He shook his head. "Well, that's over now! I'm going to have a party! In fact, I hope I never get past this stage! I've got more energy and strength now than when I was at my old self!" he announced and flopped onto the mat set out to serve as his bed.

"You _heard_ that?" Zelos asked, cringing as he remembered his words and the conversation with Lloyd.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Kratos muttered and rolled over to face away from him, "It was the truth, but not anymore. I'm different now."

"I'm sorry. If all of this started because you wanted to learn to have fun, then it's my fault for pointing out that you weren't." Zelos murmured softly and stood up, making his way to the door. He paused and looked back at Kratos, who hadn't moved at all. "You've always been level-headed and the wiser of all three of us. When Lloyd and I are goofing around, you're the one who keeps us on track. If it wasn't for you, we'd never get this far in our journey." he added, "So don't think of your personality as a bad thing. In time, you would have been able to find ways of having fun with us." With that, he left the room. Kratos waited a few minutes, then sat up and gazed at the door before going to Zelos's pack.

"Zelos had contact with the Renegades long ago. He must still have the communication device Yuan gave him." he whispered to himself as he searched the bundle of clothes and items. A small wooden box caught his attention and he smiled, pulling it out and opening it. A brass funnel popped up and the screen embedded in the top half of the box blinked to life. Kratos pressed at buttons to send a signal and began speaking into a small microphone within it. "Yuan? Are you there?" At first there was only static, a mish-mosh of sounds that made no sense, and then...

_"Zelos? Is that you? What is your report?"_ Yuan's voice called out in confusion. Kratos cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. Was Zelos back to his old habit of leaking information again?

"Yuan, it's me! Kratos! What's the matter? Can't recognize my voice?" the young man questioned.

_"Kratos? You're here, on Symphonia?!"_ the Renegade leader remarked in shock.

"Duh." Kratos answered in annoyance, sitting back with the communicator.

_"The hell? Have you been drinking?"_

"NO!" Kratos snapped and then mumbled, "I'm not old enough to anymore." He shook his head. "Yuan, I need a favor. Where are you based now? I have to speak with you in person about these new Desians trying to start up old operations again."

_"The New World Order? I had some troops approached by them a few times. Come to Exire. I'll tell you about it over coffee."_

"For the last time, I'm NOT drunk!" Kratos yelled, but the other seraphim had already cut the connection, laughing the whole time. Groaning in exasperation, the angel put the box back in Zelos's pack and rested his chin in the palm of one hand, propped by his elbow on his knee. If he could find the Exspheres and the Topaz Ring by himself, and bring them back to Lloyd and Zelos, he'd prove himself trustworthy again. His stomach growled and his face fell. He needed dinner; he was definitely against embarrassing himself in front of Yuan.

Which brought him to the thought that he would have to leave Mizuho without letting Lloyd or Zelos know what he was planning. The middle of the night seemed good enough, but if he just got up and walked out of the inn it would be a sure bet that Zelos, light sleeper that he was, would wake up and drag him back to bed. Despite being older than him, years-wise at least, Kratos had no intentions of angering (or worrying for that matter) the redhead anymore than necessary. The man panicked enough as it is when it came to maintaining his looks in the heat of battle.

Glancing over at the pack again, Kratos raised an eyebrow in consideration. Perhaps the communicator wasn't the only thing useful to him in Zelos's bag...


	11. I'm Tired Of This

Ch 11

Lloyd waved his goodbyes to the young warriors as he headed back to the inn, running headlong into Zelos as the redhead made his way out of the building. Stumbling back, he rubbed his head as the former Chosen flashed him an irritated look then resumed a somber expression.

"Everything okay?" he asked and Zelos sighed, shaking his head.

"It's my fault." he replied, "Remember in New Palmacosta, when Kratos said that he had wished himself to be a kid so he could learn to have fun?" Lloyd nodded. "It was my big mouth and stupid words that led him to making that wish. If it hadn't been for me calling him boring, he'd still be the same old Kratos he'd always been."

"But he wouldn't have learned to have fun." Lloyd pointed out, still rubbing his head. "It's not your fault, Zelos; you always blame bad things on you and you really ought to knock it off. It's not healthy." The redhead gave him an incredulous expression, shifting his weight and folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah? And how often has it been the truth, eh, Mr. I-Was-Gonna-Name-It-Big-Woody?" he retorted mockingly. Lloyd made a face and shook his head furiously.

"I was not gonna name the Yggdrasill 'Big Woody'! That was your idea!" he shot back and softened, "And it's not always the truth, half the time someone was pulling your strings." He looked around suddenly, as if realizing something. "Hey, where's Dad?" Here, the former Chosen rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Back there, either sulking or plotting to spend our money throwing a huge party, who knows. He actually wants to stay that way. Can you believe it?" he remarked in distaste. "It's one thing to deal with him when he's stubborn and bull-headed, but then to add hormones and an ego to that? He's gonna make this quest to recover the Exspheres a living hell."

"Sounds like someone else I knew back in the world unification journey." Lloyd murmured under his breath with a grin, and received a smack over the head for it.

"I _have_ angel senses, Lloyd, or did you forget that along with everything you learned in Raine's classes?" Zelos growled playfully. He looked back at the inn and seemed thoughtful. "Speaking of which, I need to talk to you... away from Kratos." Draping an arm around the dual swordsman's shoulders, he led him off towards the shops built within the center of Mizuho.

Once there, they bought a small snack and picked out a quiet spot to eat under a cherry tree. They watched children running and playing, the few adults not currently on assignments of one sort or another strolling along in what looked like relaxation. Lloyd finished his snack first and eyed Zelos's with a strange glint in his eyes that faded into annoyance when the redhead caught on and gobbled down the riceballs quickly.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lloyd asked, defeated by hands far quicker than his own at snatching food. Zelos leaned back against the tree and gazed skyward.

"I've been thinking that... it would probably be a good idea that... when Sheena tells us where the Exspheres and the Topaz Ring are... we should leave Kratos here." he said slowly. Lloyd bristled.

"What?! Why?!" he yelled, leaping to his feet.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't broadcast it to the world, Bud!" Zelos yelped and yanked him back down onto the grass. He scanned the area, spotted one woman glancing at them who quickly looked away and frowned. "Pray they don't tell Kratos about this." he muttered and sighed. "What I meant was that Kratos is too involved in what happened in Sybak to be reliable in combat." the redhead told Lloyd, "You didn't see him there; he totally lost control of himself because of what happened to you. If something sets him off again when we find that guy with the Exspheres and the ring..." Zelos let out a long breath and looked hesitant about his next words, "I may not be able to save both of you again without dying in the process." Lloyd stared at him in disbelief, then gazed distantly as his mind recalled the Sybak battle.

"That guy... killed me, didn't he?" he murmured. Zelos nodded, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes. "And Dad must have gone nuts, gotten hurt or something really bad. And you, the healer, used your mana to save us, but you nearly died doing that. You had stopped breathing." Lloyd blinked and peered at Zelos. "Are you crying?"

"No." the redhead answered quickly and pulled his hands away from his face. "The swordsman killed you, yeah. I brought you back." Before Lloyd could ask how, he went on quickly. "I think Martel granted me a wish, too. I can revive you guys now, like Raine."

"You learned _Resurrection_?"

"It's not _Resurrection_, it's something different. _Raise the Dead_. It means the same thing, but it healed you completely, right?" Zelos murmured, "_Resurrection_ doesn't do that." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I want Kratos to stay here. It may be the only way any of us get out of this situation alive."

"You're gonna tell him?" Lloyd asked and Zelos gave him a smile, eyes closed and a cheerful expression on his face. Lloyd recognized this; it was a mask, Zelos's best one, a fake smile that hid his true feelings about things or tried to connive someone into doing something for him. "I don't like it when you do that to me, Zelos. You know that."

"Do what?"

"That. You're still doing it." Lloyd grumbled, "That stupid fake smile of yours. It's just as bad as Colette's fake giggle when she lies. You always do that when you're hiding something, especially if it's something that hurts you." Zelos dropped the mask and looked away, slightly embarrassed and guilty.

"I do not! It's just your imagination! Anyway, I was figuring that, since you ARE his son and all, that..." he remarked offhandedly.

"You're his son, too, you idiot." Lloyd answered calmly, clacking his boots together.

"Let's get him drunk and then tell him." Zelos remarked brightly, changing the subject. Lloyd got up and shook his head at the sky. His family was good, yes, but couldn't Martel see fit to grant both his brother and father with some additional sense?

"Hey, Zelos, did you know that you're standing next to the Tree of Sense?" he asked lightly. The redhead blinked, then panicked, racing away from him and the cherry tree as fast as he could.

* * *

The brothers returned to the inn and their room in time to see Kratos pick up a bowl of miso stew. He looked up at them, eyes wide, then quickly bent to start eating. Lloyd flopped down next to him and grabbed a bowl as well, though Zelos gave him a concerned glance before taking his own seat. 

"I was wondering where you guys went off to. Were you warning everyone away from my new charms?" Kratos managed to comment. Here, the redhead flared in irritation.

"Why you...! For the last time, you are NOT going to go prancing about Mizuho acting like my shadow!" he snapped, "Especially since you're going to be spending the rest of this quest here!" Kratos lifted his head in shock at this.

"What?! Why?!" he cried. Lloyd finished his dinner and paused while reaching for another serving.

"Nice going, Zelos." he growled up at the redhead. Kratos shot him an accusing glare.

"You were in on it, too?! I can't believe you two would dump me here!" he declared and sulked. "You think I gave that guy the Exspheres and ring, don't you? Yeah, I _really_ wanted him to run Lloyd through the gut with his sword! Thanks a lot, guys!" he yelled.

"This wasn't what I pictured when I came up with the idea." Zelos muttered, sitting back in a mirror image of Kratos's pout. Lloyd looked between the two and set his face. Standing up, he grabbed Kratos by the arm and pulled at him.

"Get up, Dad! I want to talk to you." he ordered and shot a look at Zelos, "_Alone._"

"So now _I'm_ the bad guy?!" the redhead grumbled.

"Shut up!" Kratos snapped at him, "You abandoned me in Sybak; it makes perfect sense that you'd do it again!" Lloyd dragged him towards the door.

"Let's go, Dad! Zelos, stay there and don't leave this room! You two in the same area are impossible to deal with!" the brunet shouted and the door slammed shut behind them.

* * *

In a quiet spot just outside of Mizuho, Lloyd stood by patiently as Kratos took out his fury on an unsuspecting tree. Once Excalibur was firmly wedged into the trunk and all attempts to rip it out tired the angel, the brunet spoke up in a soft voice. 

"We're not abandoning you, Dad." he finally began. When Kratos made to speak, he merely held him quiet with a strangely mature and intense gaze. "We're **not **abandoning you." Lloyd repeated evenly, making sure his father was listening, "We would never abandon you. Zelos told me you'd lost control of yourself against that swordsman in Sybak. You nearly killed yourself in that battle, and all because something had happened to me. If we go to retrieve the Exspheres and the ring, and we run into that man again, can you really be trusted to not lose control?"

Kratos stared at him in a mix of awe and shock. He hadn't thought of that, only that he wanted revenge at the time for Lloyd's death. Had he really gone mad during those moments? He thought back to it briefly, the sight of his son lying in blood on the ground, the contemptuous laughter from the mysterious swordsman, then... a blur. A guilty blush creeped across his face, burning his cheeks and ears.

"I can handle it. Really. I was... younger. I didn't have my full control. I do now." he mumbled, unable to face his son. Lloyd softened for a moment, then hardened again, shaking his head.

"No, you don't. You lost control just now, yelling at me and Zelos like that. You're too emotional about this." he pointed out, "I'm mad, too, that some guy stole the Exspheres, but I learned that getting emotionally involved in the wrong situations will only hurt me and my friends. I learned that from you. The old you." He sighed. "That's something you have to relearn yourself. You'll have the time to think about it here in Mizuho."

"Lloyd, I want to go. I want to make up things to you and to Zelos." Kratos pleaded, mentally kicking himself for going to that level, "If you'll just give me a chance...!"

"Zelos may be acting as replacement father figure, but in this quest **I** give the final ruling. You chose to follow _me_, as did Zelos." Lloyd interrupted smoothly, "You two may be older than me, stronger than me, but in the end, I'm the leader. Your swords were sworn to me the moment you decided to join my cause." Kratos's eyes widened further at this speech, what happened to his often clueless son? What happened to the boy that scratched his head at nearly everything and whose favorite words were 'I don't get it'? When did he become a man?

"But...!"

"No buts, Kratos. After taking everything into account, I've decided that it would truly be best if you remained in Mizuho. Your sanity in battle can't be trusted yet. Once we've recovered the Exspheres and ring, we'll return for you and continue with our original destination." Lloyd told him firmly, "No excuses." Kratos seemed to slump in resignation.

"Fine... I'll stay here." he mumbled. Lloyd finally smiled at him and walked up to face him.

"Thanks, Dad. I knew you'd understand. Now, I'll help you get Excalibur free if you promise to apologize to Zelos when we go back. And I'll have him apologize to you, too, for all that yelling." he murmured gently and grinned wider, "Besides, I left behind a whole second serving of stew! And I'm still hungry!" Kratos blinked at him in surprise, then broke into laughter, ruffling his hair.

For a moment, Lloyd thought the laughter was forced...

* * *

"Soooo... what happened?" Zelos asked once the two dark-haired swordsmen returned to the room. He had finished his own share of the supper and was now drinking some of the tea that had been prepared. Lloyd flopped down and retrieved his dish. 

"We came to an understanding. Dad's gonna stay here and do some thinking while we go and get the Exspheres back. He's also got something to say to you." he remarked calmly and looked up at Kratos with a slight grin, "Right, Dad?" Zelos looked between the two of them, unsure of what was going on. Kratos sighed and hung his head down.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you, Zelos. And for yelling at you, Lloyd." he muttered.

"Oh. Um, thanks?" Zelos answered in confusion. This was a new event.

"Now you apologize to Kratos for yelling at him." Lloyd added, looking directly at Zelos.

"What?! What did I do?!" Zelos cried, flaring again. The brunet glared at him and he settled quickly. "Fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Kratos. Even?" The angel nodded silently. "So, should we have a toast on this or something?" Lloyd brightened up and nodded.

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" he exclaimed and poured out tea for himself. Kratos picked up a cup of tea he had poured earlier and set down before being dragged outside. The three of them held up the cups. "To our family! May we continue to travel together as one!" Lloyd declared and the others echoed his words, clinking the three porcelain cups together before downing the tea. "See? Isn't that better?" he remarked once all the cups were set down again.

"Yeah. Lots better." Zelos murmured, peering into the bottom of his cup with an expression that bordered suspicion. Kratos swallowed hard and raised his voice.

"We should get some rest. You two have to meet with Sheena tomorrow about the New World Order Desians and I have to repolish Excalibur." he remarked and headed for his mat.

"He's got a point there. G'night, guys." Lloyd agreed sleepily and slid under the blankets on his own mat.

"Not good to sleep on a full stomach." Zelos muttered, but followed his example anyway. Soon, both of them were fast asleep and Kratos snuggled under his blanket, resting lightly in anticipation of what would happen soon.

* * *

It was a few hours later. Kratos shifted and sat up, looking over at the two bodies that lay still and silent not far from him. He tip-toed softly to Lloyd first and knelt by him, hesitating a moment before caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. Lloyd made no movements, save for the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept on. Pulling a folded piece of parchment from his pocket, Kratos placed it beside his son's head and pressed his lips against his forehead. 

"Sleep well, my son. I'm sorry for what I have done and must still do." he whispered and moved to check Zelos.

This was the most delicate part of his whole escape plan. He worried that Zelos would suspect the tea of being anything less than normal, but after seeing him drink more than Lloyd had, Kratos felt just the tiniest bit better. It was a gamble that the redhead wouldn't discover the additional leaves that had been added to the teapot, and thus not drink the drugged tea.

Zelos just lay there in silence, breathing in soft, even rhythm, and not even Kratos poking at his nose roused him from sleep. Satisfied that they wouldn't awaken to stop him, the mercenary collected the Wing Pack and his provisions, then left the room and inn.

He'd have to call Yuan and ask for directions to Exire. It wouldn't do to waste the head start he created by wandering the skies in search of the floating city of half-elves.

* * *

The light of the moon shining on Symphonia was Kratos's only guide to finding Exire. Yuan had promised to provide him another, but really, could he count on the Renegade leader coming through on that in the dead of night? Apparently so, as a beacon of light shimmering not far above the tiny island city of Alvanista caught his attention. Smiling, Kratos led the Rheaird towards the hovering city and landed to meet with a pair of half-elven foot soldiers holding lanterns in their hands. 

"Yuan is waiting for you in the aerie of his new base. Follow us." they told him once he dismounted and put away the flying machine.

The new headquarters for the Renegades was smaller than the one in the Triet desert, to say the least. Though the organization was still considerably large, it was divided between the two earth-bound bases, with Yuan and his more elite troops taking residence on Exire. To save room, the new building was set up as a tower on the largest island in the cluster.

"I don't suppose I could get a head's-up in what we're dealing with?" Kratos asked of the soldiers leading him towards the elevator to reach the top floor.

"We don't have all the details ourselves. Just know that the N.W.O. Desians are after something particularly powerful." they answered flatly as the lift began to rise.

The aerie itself was rather unusual, a garden of sorts with a small fountain in the center and a stone table with matching stools nearby. A pot and two cups rested on that table; the coffee he had promised, Kratos guessed. Yuan stood on the other side of the garden, looking off into the distance, presumably staring at Alvanista's growing mass.

"I've been waiting." the aqua-haired half-elf finally said.

"I had some trouble getting away. It's not all _my_ fault." Kratos grumbled defensively. Yuan looked back at him in curiosity.

"That's bothering me, too. Kratos, what is with this sudden childish behavior?" he asked, stepping closer to meet with him as lamp-posts set into the four corners of the aerie lit up in soft blue light. The confrontation made him pause in shock as Yuan stopped suddenly and nearly gaped at what stood before him. Kratos shifted uncomfortably, one strap of his pack slung carelessly over a shoulder, the mantle he usually wore with his mercenary costume still missing, and the fact that he was now roughly two inches smaller all-around than Yuan when before he had been larger didn't help. "Wh-what manner of trickery is this?" Yuan breathed, blinking rapidly as he came closer for a better look, "Did you shrink? Is this some kind of diminishing spell?"

"No." Kratos grumbled, "I just got... younger." The look of disbelief still remained on Yuan's face and the mercenary scowled, puffing out air to blow through his bangs in irritation. "Long story short, Martel made me relive my childhood to fulfill a stupid wish I made and I'm now at my angel stage. I have to meet some new requirements before I can get closer to my seraphim state."

"Dear Goddess." Yuan murmured, then swallowed hard and collapsed in a faint. Kratos scowled again and shifted his weight, glaring sideways at nothing.

"Is this going to happen every time I explain this to someone?" he grumbled.


	12. I Have A Plan!

Ch 12

It took several kicks to the gut for Yuan to retaliate and get to his feet, but once explanations were given and the half-elf had taken several shots of coffee, he was ready to embrace the idea that his old friend was no longer, physically, of legal age to drink alcohol of any kind. Kratos rested his chin on the table, slouching in his seat as Yuan poured out another cup of coffee for himself and then one for his guest.

"Right, well, freak accident aside... you wanted information about the New World Order?" the half-elf remarked conversationally.

"Uh-huh." Kratos answered, not budging from his position.

"I've had my eye on them for a while now. There are a few troops planted among their ranks to keep tabs on everything and the intelligence gathered is as disturbing as it is vague." Yuan went on.

"Uh-huh."

"According to recent reports, the N.W.O. is comprised of half-elves, elves and humans who don't like the idea of a unified world. So, they've begun trying to get their hands on as many Exspheres as they can to complete some massive weapon they've got under construction in the Moria Gallery."

"Uh-huh."

"However, this weapon is still missing several key components that will bring it to full power, one of them being a voice, for some odd reason. There's a rumor that the next few parts are the source of its strength, yet they are having difficulty locating and obtaining those parts."

"Uh-huh."

"And their leader is a gorgeous demoness from Niflheim who wants to have your child."

"Uh... huh?!" Kratos blinked and stared up at Yuan, who glowered down at him over the rim of his cup.

"At least THAT got your attention! I'm sorry if my report is terribly boring to you, Kratos, but you _were_ the one who wanted this information in the first place! The least you can do is _attempt_ to _fake_ a continued interest in the matter!" the half-elf snapped.

"Shorry." Kratos slurred and sat up, rubbing his chin to ease the numbness. "I was listening, honest. So, why the voice? And the other stuff?" Yuan motioned to the coffee cup in front of Kratos before continuing.

"Last I heard, the weapon being constructed relies on sound waves for one thing or another. They've been ransacking Alvanista for performers for the last month. Apparently, they need a specific kind of voice." he remarked, "The operation is holed up in the bottom levels of Moria, and I can't get men to go further than bodyguard level to reach that part of the base."

"Well, you have to get someone there. I intend to infiltrate it and get the Exspheres and Topaz Ring back." Kratos told him flatly and sipped at his own cup. Yuan blinked in surprise.

"You mean the Exspheres they've been using down there are yours?!" he exclaimed. Kratos shook his head.

"They're Lloyd's. I've been traveling with him and Zelos around the world on a collection journey. A hooded swordsman appeared in Sybak and robbed us of a majority of the collection, as well as stole the Topaz Ring Zelos lent to me." he explained. Yuan groaned and shook his head in what looked like despair.

"I suspected their leader was powerful, now you've confirmed it. It sounds as if you ran into Korand, an elven swordsman who was banished from Heimdall for publicly slandering the Heroes of Symphonia one time too many. He's the founder of the New World Order and wears a hooded cloak to protect his identity from outsiders." he explained, "And if he took the Topaz Ring, it's a good indication that it was one of the pieces needed to complete his weapon." He raised an eyebrow. "And you want to go down there? How are you supposed to get three swordsmen into Moria without someone recognizing Lloyd or Zelos and sending all hell after you?"

"Simple. I'm going to be the next performer they're going to capture and I'm not taking Lloyd or Zelos." Kratos answered calmly and flinched at Yuan's eruption.

_"Are you insane?! Who the hell do you think you are to even try to think that a stunt like that will work?!"_ the half-elf shrieked at him before trying to recover his composure, sitting very still as one eye twitched madly. "Besides..." he went on through gritted teeth, "you have the singing voice of a rabid squirrel. You couldn't hit a proper note if it painted a bull's-eye on itself and stuck your sword through for you." Kratos stuck his tongue out at him, catching Yuan off guard for a moment.

"I can learn. Find me a voice coach or teacher or something. I'll learn to sing if it's the last thing I do!" he declared. Yuan groaned again and dropped his head into his hands.

"Kratos, you idiot, it may very well _be_ the last thing you do." he moaned.

* * *

It wasn't until morning that Yuan was able to find someone among his troops to take on the daunting task of teaching Kratos how to sing properly. The voice coach knocked on Kratos's door to gain entry, only to receive a yell of frustration. 

"I'm sick and tired of wearing this same stupid purple suit day in and day out! Can't I get something LESS conspicuous to wear?!" the young man screamed out, "I feel like I'm ASKING somebody to stab me in the back!" So all lessons were halted until a tailor from the main village could be found to make something different for the angel to wear. After sitting through several displays of different clothes and fabrics, Kratos finally settled on a plain, unmarked black tunic and gray leggings, cinched with a leather belt. Yuan stared at the angel in barely masked shock as Kratos preened in front of a full-length mirror happily. He threw his hands up in the air at the first demand for new boots.

"You're impossible!" Yuan yelled and stormed off to vent in the aerie.

When things finally wound down and Kratos approved the dark and drab ensemble he picked out, the voice lessons finally started. Things were fine until after the coach performed her scales and then suggested that the mercenary give it a go. Yuan found her huddled in a fetal position just outside the building with Kratos standing over her in an indignant huff.

"She said I hit the first note wrong! How can I mess up a 'Do' that low?" he demanded to know, "It's the room I'm in! The acoustics are horrible!"

"Goddess Martel, accept me in thine embrace...!" the coach whimpered, "Anytime now!" Yuan wondered if it would be a sin to strangle his last living friend in his sleep.

-------

The voice coach was put off duty to recover her mental stability and an all points bulletin was sent out to recruit a new teacher. They made sure there were no mentions on the status of the student. Morning became late afternoon and a young girl appeared on the Renegade Base's doorstep, a determined expression on her face that just about made up the tremulous quiver of her bottom lip.

"I can teach him to sing." she said in a voice that nearly cracked with nervousness as she faced Yuan, Kratos and the guard who escorted her in.

"By signing this waiver, you are legally freeing us from any course of action that may be taken against us for the effects that teaching Kratos may and will inflict upon you." the guard remarked, holding out a clipboard with a contract on it and a pen, "Sign on the dotted line and may the Goddess be with you." The young teacher scratched out her name and took Kratos by the hand, leaving the aerie with her new charge.

"We need a different place to teach you the right way." she explained meekly. Kratos yelled over his shoulder in a smug tone.

"See? It's not me, it's that room! What were you using it for?! A harem?!" he exclaimed. He ducked the cup of coffee Yuan hurled his way and stuck his tongue out, disappearing down the elevator before the seraphim could reload.

---------

"This is the place. It's always quiet and peaceful here." the girl, Kari, told the angel as she carefully picked her way across the bridge to the lone little island that held Maxwell's obelisk. Kratos bristled once he felt the lingering traces of Maxwell's power in the area. Kari noticed. "Oh, that. Don't worry. The lady that made the pact with him was nice and let him keep this city floating. He's not here now but Maxwell's influence makes this place feel cozy. At least, for me." she went on and sat on the grass, patting a spot beside her. Kratos silently sat beside her, waiting for his first lesson. She said nothing, just gazed out at the little garden of trees and flowers surrounding the gray stone in the center, letting the wind play with her shoulder-length pink hair. After a few moments, Kratos began to fidget uneasily, thoughts wandering back to the conditions of his sons, the time he needed to set himself up for the trap, the upcoming battle he would be in to recover the stolen items.

"Well?" he finally muttered in irritation, "Aren't you going to teach me anything?"

"I am. You have to relax. If you're tense, your voice won't be able to carry the notes well." Kari murmured, eyes never moving from the sight before her, "Singing is just your soul speaking, and if you're too tense, your soul can't speak." She slipped her feet out of her slippers and spread her toes onto the soft grass. "You have to let go of your worries and fears and listen to your soul. It holds all the music and songs you'll ever need." Kratos sighed loudly and flopped onto his back, looking up at the sky in a mix of frustration and doubt.

"And what if I don't _have_ a soul? What then?" he grumbled. Kari turned around and dug her fingers into his side, tickling mercilessly as Kratos curled up in laughter, twisting and squirming to escape the onslaught. She sat back with a satisfied smile and waited for him to regain himself. "What was that for?!" the angel exclaimed once he recovered.

"Proof that you have a soul. Laughter is another language of the soul. Now relax and breathe deeply of this place. Let everything leave you." she told him and stretched out on the grass, gazing at the clouds. Kratos mimicked her and sighed, closing his eyes.

How was he ever going to pull this off?

---------

Evening came far too slowly and Kari took Kratos to meet her family in Exire proper. He introduced himself as charmingly as he could but still got a swat over the head once he was recognized as one of Mithos's former companions. After that initial smack, Kratos was welcomed and invited to dinner.

"I couldn't. Really. I should be getting back to the base and resting for tomorrow." he tried to decline politely but his young teacher wouldn't hear of it. So with that, the mercenary sat with Kari and her parents and younger brothers around the dinner table. He watched the playful antics of the boys and their servings of vegetables and fruits, and smiled wistfully, remembering an infantile Lloyd doing the same to him with carrots and celery as swords. Kari's father asked him to say grace at the table before they could eat and he turned red at the offer.

"Me? But I was part of the fake religion, remember?" he stammered out.

"There _is_ a Goddess Martel now. She guards the Mana Tree, right, Mother?" Kari remarked. The woman nodded. Trapped by that logic, Kratos sighed softly and bowed his head, trying to think of what he could say.

"Goddess Martel, grant thy blessing on this dinner you have provided for us and, um, continue to protect this family and their well-being. Amen?" he murmured out sheepishly. The family echoed his words and smiled at him.

"That was a good one, Kratos!" Kari laughed, clapping her hands, "Now, let's eat!" The brothers agreed and dug in right away as the more sensible of the group set upon the dinner in a more civilized manner.

Afterwards, Kari convinced the angel to stay around and play with the trio of boys that tugged at his pant legs. Pretending to be all sorts of monsters that the brothers would seek out and slay to rescue 'Princess' Kari, Kratos didn't even notice the smile of victory on her face as he finally fell into a relaxed and easy-going persona. He tumbled back after being 'attacked' by several sticks-turned-swords and laughed, unaware of the next action his 'captured princess' would make. She smiled wider and closed her eyes, lifting her face and breathing deeply in anticipation.

"Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do!" she sang out. Kratos stretched onto the grass, still smiling broadly at the play.

"Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do!" he echoed for the hell of it, his voice hitting each note in a perfect complement to Kari.

"A tenor!" Kari exclaimed exultantly, "You're a tenor, Kratos! You did it! You sang the scales!" The angel blinked and turned bright red, rolling over and backing away from her quickly.

"Wh-what?! I did what?!" he cried, "No way!" Kari nodded eagerly as the boys chirped happily alongside her.

"You did! I knew all you had to do was relax and let your soul, your true self, shine through and you would be able to sing!" she insisted, "Now I can teach you how to call on that singing voice whenever you need it! We start tomorrow!" Kratos made a small strangled sound in his throat, eyes wide at the idea.

What had possessed him to do this to begin with?!

* * *

Sheena threw open the curtain that provided a meager barrier between her and the room where her friends lay. She strode towards Zelos's bed determinedly and bent to study him alongside the healers of the village. They gave her an update on their conditions quickly. 

"It's been a day and a night since they were drugged. We haven't been able to find Kratos yet, we have all agents searching for him. The leaves used came from Zelos's own stores of herbs." they muttered in a collective voice.

"Uhn." Zelos moaned softly, face twisting slightly as he finally began to awaken. The group backed up in surprise.

"Impossible! There were enough passion flower leaves in that tea to knock them unconscious for another two days!" the healers exclaimed in disbelief. Zelos struggled to sit up and was aided by the ninja as he coughed and smacked his lips in disgust.

"W-water..." he rasped, pressing one hand against his head as if the very effort of speaking was exhausting him. Sheena barked the order for water and helped the redhead drink it slowly.

"Zelos, what happened? You and Lloyd were drugged and Kratos is gone and you've been out for hours and hours...!" she rambled worriedly. Zelos waved it away in dismissal.

"I know. I know." he croaked out and coughed harder, "My throat feels like I swallowed cotton and my head just keeps pounding. Passion flower wasn't prepared right." Sheena blinked.

"You knew?" she cried.

"Yeah. I had a hunch after I started drinking the tea. I smelled something familiar, but it was too overpowered by the green tea leaves." Zelos muttered, threading his fingers through his hair and resting his head and eyes. "I've got a decent resistance to it, being a healer and all, but Kratos either put in a whole lot of it or I just drank more than I could shake off."

"_Kratos _did this?!"

"He was the only one who was alone with my bag for a long time. It had to be him. I just want to know why he wanted us knocked out for three days." he sighed, "There's a counteragent in my bag somewhere. Ugh... green glass bottle. Give that to Lloyd. He'll wake up sooner." The healers rushed the bag, searching it for the bottle he described.

"Chief!" Orochi exclaimed, running into the room and bending over to catch his breath before straightening to give her a respectful bow. "I've received word on what's happened to the Topaz Ring!" Sheena and Zelos both turned to stare at him. "It's been stripped! The Topaz was removed!" A pained moan bubbled from Zelos's throat and Sheena turned her horrified gaze on him as he fell back onto the bed.

"No, no, NO!" he wailed, "It's gone! I'll never get it back!"

"Yes, we will." Lloyd's voice countered roughly. The group whipped around to watch the brunet struggle out of bed. The counteragent had worked quickly when coupled with the power of the Garnet Ring Sheena had passed onto him. "We'll get it back, we'll find Kratos and..." His eyes glittered dangerously here. "I am gonna string that bastard up the mast by his wings!"

* * *

Heh, heh. Now comes the fun part! Hope to see you all soon again, this will be my last update for now! BTW, thanks for letting me know about the scale thing, tho I'm pretty sure it's So, not Sol. 


	13. I Have to Dance?

These lyrics were taken from Peter Townshed's 'Let My Love Open the Door'. Originally I wanted to use them for Zelos, but I figured Kratos could use a little love too. Especially since he's getting tense and antsy again as a young adult. Not quite seraphim yet, Kratos wants to be treated like he's his old self again, but at the same time he wants to go back to being pampered. I guess I had Zelos go a bit overboard being Chibi Kratos's daddy dearest.

* * *

Ch 13

"A one, and a two, and a...!" Kari declared brightly the next morning as she stood in Maxwell's garden with Kratos. The first hour or so was spent getting Kratos to loosen up again and practice his scales. Now he was testing the capabilities of his new talent.

_"When people keep repeating_

_That you'll never fall in love;_

_When everybody keeps retreating_

_But you can't seem to get enough;_

_Let my love open the door,_

_Let my love open the door,_

_Let my love open the door,_

_To your heart!"_ the angel sang out the first portion of a song Kari had saved for a special occasion. He zipped by her, wings spread wide, and scooped her up in his arms. "I did it, Kari! I sang!" Kratos cheered joyfully, spinning into the air with the young half-elf, "Ha! Take that, Zelos! I bet I can sing better than you, now!" Kari squealed and he quickly landed, worried that he may have accidentally hurt the child. "Are you okay? Did I squeeze you too hard?"

"No, no! Just surprised me, that's all!" she giggled and sat back on the grass, "But, yes! You did it!" She smiled up at him with a wink and shook a finger at him. "But you need to keep practicing. And there's something else. You can't just stand there and sing for people if you're going to pretend to be a performer." Kratos flopped down in front of her, a baffled expression on his face.

"What? What else do they expect me to do?" he asked, "The Desians are kidnapping singers. I learned to sing, so that makes me a singer too, right?" Kari shook her head.

"Performers do just that; perform. A singer doesn't just sing; she dances to her music. The combination of her voice and her movements brings her emotions and feelings to light and spreads them over the people listening to and watching her." she told him firmly, "You can sing, true, and you'll get better and better at it with practice. However, if you want to convince the Desians that you really are a performer, you have to dance, too." Kratos groaned and flopped onto his back.

"Why me?" he asked the heavens.

* * *

"How long do we have to wait?" Lloyd growled as he sat slumped against the wall of the inn. Zelos sighed as he toyed with the letter that Kratos had left. The two of them read it a few times, trying to understand what had happened. 

_"Lloyd, Zelos, by the time you read this, I'll already be long gone. I'm going to get the Exspheres and the Topaz Ring back on my own. It's the only way I'll make up everything horrible I've done to you two. It's my fault they were stolen to begin with, I seem to have trouble controlling this stubborn pride of mine. Don't worry about me; I'm not looking for Death's embrace, not yet at least. I still have you two to look after, hopefully. Anyways, I'll come back once everything is ready for us to continue and maybe you'll forgive me for what I've done. Well, wish me luck! Loving father, son and brother, Kratos Aurion."_

That was all the note had said. Lloyd damaged a few pieces of furniture before calming enough to sulk in a chair.

"Well?!" he demanded of the redhead when the question wasn't answered quickly enough. Zelos looked away from him in irritation.

"If you're gonna bully me like that, I'm not telling you anything. You may be my captain, my leader and my brother, but you act like a bull-head and I don't give you the dirt off my shoes." he growled. Lloyd leaped from his seat and drew one of the two swords from his waist.

"Zelos! If you don't give me some answers right now...!" he left the threat hanging as the other man jumped to stand before him, glaring back at his infuriated expression.

"Try it." Zelos hissed, "You drew your weapon on me. Do you really want to prove your power over me? Then do it." Lloyd's grip on the sword faltered and finally released the blade, allowing it to clatter to the floor harmlessly. His head hung down, shoulders shuddering as he tried to contain anger and grief at once.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't... I didn't mean... I wouldn't..." the brunet stammered between escaping sobs. The redhead placed his hands on his shoulders and gave him a gentle shaking.

"Hey, hey. No boo-hooing in front of the Great Zelos. Makes me look bad to the ladies, especially Sheena. Above all, Sheena! She'd murder me if she thinks I goofed on anything." he murmured in a softly joking voice, "I told you earlier but you were too angry to listen. We can't leave to find Kratos until Sheena gets word on where that swordsman dude is and we completely recover from the passion flower."

"My own father did this... My dad drugged us both. I can't believe it." Lloyd sniffled and earned another little shake.

"Come on, Bro! It's not all bad! Sure he pulled the wool over both of us, especially me and my herbal talents, but that doesn't mean he did it to betray us." Zelos told him with a smile, "Just that he got the idea of leaving us here before I did. Great minds think alike, y'know?" Lloyd looked up at him, blinked, then frowned.

"You're doing it again." he pointed out emotionlessly. Zelos rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

"Dude, you're never gonna let me lie again, are you?" he asked in a half-resigned tone. "Okay, fine. Truth is, it hurt. It hurt that he conned us into drinking a sleeping potion, and it hurts more that I could have prevented it. I'm supposed to be able to be so good at identifying herbs and stuff. I smelled something funny about the tea, but we were both drinking it before I could think of warning you not to."

"So what do we do now, about Kratos and everything?" Lloyd mumbled. Zelos shrugged, walking away to check his pack for additional medicines to help speed their recovery. "Those Desians dismantled the Topaz Ring. It could have lost its power. But why would they take it apart? What do they need in place of the jewel?"

"Dunno, but you can be sure that I'm going to kick every one of their sorry... what the-?!" the redhead exclaimed and dug through his pack some more, searching. After a moment, he looked back at Lloyd with a look of disbelief on his face. "Lloyd! You won't believe this, but I know where Kratos is!"

"You're right; I don't believe you."

"He took my radio! The one Yuan gave me to let him know what you were doing back in the old journey!" Zelos blurted out, waving his hand at the pack.

"You kept that thing? Why?" Lloyd questioned suspiciously.

"Souvenir; I couldn't resist. The point is, if he took my radio, then he must have been calling Yuan! And that means he must have gone to meet with the Renegades!"

"I thought they were disbanded, too."

"No, they're still around. Yuan likes to stay on top of stuff. The group was split in three factions, the Triet Renegades, the Flanoir Renegades and the Exire Renegades." Zelos explained, "Since my radio put me in direct contact with Yuan, the only place Kratos could go to meet him would be Exire, since that's where Yuan moved after Symphonia was reunited."

"How do you know all that?"

"Okay, fine, I call Yuan every now and then to bother him about stuff, but this is the best lead we have!"

Lloyd studied his brother for a few moments, then sighed.

"Alright. We'll recover some more, then we'll find a way to get to Exire, seeing as how Kratos took the Wing Pack and the Rheairds." he relented.

"Rheairds? We don't need no stinking Rheairds! We're Symphonian angels! We'll fly there ourselves!" Zelos declared. Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"'We'? Excuse me, but I'm not an angel. I didn't do that whole transformation, lose-my-humanity thing you and Colette, and maybe even Dad, did." he countered.

"Lloyd! Dude! Big wings! Not a loaner! You turned into an angel when you saved the Great Seed, man!" Zelos returned, stretching his arms out to mimic the eagle wings Lloyd had sprouted after the battle with Mithos. "You just gotta learn to whip 'em out more often! Use the Cruxis Crystal on your hand to raise your mana supply and BOOM! Angel Lloyd to the rescue!"

"That's stupid." Lloyd muttered, but looked down curiously at the sphere on his left hand anyway. Zelos urged him to try it again. Shutting his eyes, Lloyd focused on the crystal, willing its power to awaken and add to his own strength. There was a flicker of something that seemed warm and gentle, stretching towards the core of his being and coiling around him in a blanket of energy, of mana. He could see himself there in that bubble of mana, the mass of it now moving towards his back and shaping itself into...

Something that certainly did not resemble an eagle's wings.

"Hmm. Maybe the big ones really were a loaner?" Zelos remarked in puzzlement as Lloyd opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder in disappointment at the songbird wings now flapping from his back. They were like his father's, like Zelos's, but a darker blue with shots of emerald going through some of the feathers. Why didn't he have his big, really cool wings?

"Man, that's no fun. Everyone was really impressed with the big wings. What am I gonna do with these?" Lloyd complained. Zelos slipped an arm around his shoulders and grinned, this time genuinely.

"Fly, Lloyd, my man. You fly!" he laughed.

* * *

"And step, step, step, then turn, step, step... sideways, Kratos! Step sideways!" Kari scolded gently as she tried to keep the rhythm for the angel. Kratos's face had seemed to turn permanently red as he continued trying to master the simple dance the half-elf had shown him. "Hold on." Kari finally said and walked up to the mercenary. "You have to move easily. That sword is messing you up." she said and pointed at Excalibur. Kratos looked at it in surprise. 

"My sword?! But I can't get rid of it! It was given to me by Zelos! I lost his ring; I can't lose his sword!" he exclaimed. Kari held out her hand.

"Kratos, you're not going to lose it. You have to put it away somewhere. No one will believe you to be a performer if you're on the stage with a sword at your side. You have to set it aside when you sing, nearby if you want it, but it can't be on your body." she told him, "Now take it off and give it to me." Reluctantly, Kratos untied the sheath from his belt and placed the sword, still in the white leather covering, in her hands. Kari nearly stumbled at the sudden weight, but managed to stay up and leaned the blade against the obelisk.

"I don't have much time to do this. Lloyd and Zelos will be awake by now, I think." Kratos murmured. He returned his attention to Kari as she stood before him again.

"Let's start over. Watch me and follow my movements." she said softly and shifted her weight to one foot, lifting the other slightly to begin the simple dance, "Aaaand... step, step, step..."

Yuan watched from atop the aerie, smiling as he watched the angel below stumble through a spin and nearly fall on Kari as he tried to do a series of quick sidesteps. Poor man, but he deserved it. The seraphim allowed himself the luxury of several more minutes of hilarity before he decided to fly down and give him a hand.

After all, dancing was like sword-fighting, sans swords, right?

Kratos looked around himself dizzily, trying not to collapse and make a complete fool of himself. Arms waving, he planted his feet solidly and shut his eyes, willing the world to stay put for once in its life.

"Kari, I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this. Maybe I was stupid in thinking I could infiltrate the Desian base by pretending to be a singer. Maybe I should just go back to Mizuho and do what Lloyd said." he sighed in defeat.

"And maybe you should just shut up and fight me." Yuan remarked coolly as he descended upon the garden, mana wings shimmering behind him before vanishing into nothing. Kratos blinked in surprise and backed up quickly before realizing what he did and switched to standing his ground. Kari stared openly at them, afraid of what may come next.

"What? Yuan, what are you talking about?" Kratos asked, feeling his embarrassment turn to anger that kept him from panicking right then and there, "Can't you see I'm busy?! Why don't you go back to ordering around your troops and leave me to my business?!" he snapped.

"Because you're quite obviously failing at whatever it is you're doing." Yuan answered calmly, a smile tugging at his lips. "Is that a dance intended to woo pretty young girls to your arms? Have you gotten over Anna so quickly that you now seek to charm your music teacher into your bed?" he taunted and leaped aside in shock as the very winds suddenly erupted into a concentrated storm of invisible blades that very nearly tore him to pieces, instead shredding the end of his cloak. Kratos stood fast, his hand outstretched after silently casting _Air Thrust_ on the seraphim. The expression on his face was promising death and Yuan wasn't one accept such a promised 'gift'. Not yet, anyway.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you now for your insults." Kratos hissed in a low voice. Yuan blinked a few times, trying to gather his wits for a response. "Oops, too long." the angel murmured darkly as mana began gathering around him, as hot as the anger that burned within him. _"Explosion!"_ Yuan leaped aside with a yelp as a missile of fire appeared above him and dove down, erupting in dome of fire and sulfur right on the spot he had been in. Kari screamed and hid behind the obelisk.

"Kratos! Stop it!" she screamed, "You're going to kill us all!" She covered her head with her hands. "_Kiyaaa!_ Yuan! Why'd you make him go out of control?!"

At those words, the anger vanished in a surge, draining all strength from Kratos's body. He staggered, skin pale and damp from the panic sweat that broke over him. He'd done it again; after promising Lloyd that he wouldn't lose control, he did. He sank to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"Damn. Messed up again." he whispered. Yuan blinked at him, half-astonished, half-baffled by the sudden change in demeanor. Kratos didn't act like this, right? Did the spell Martel cast on him really make him young, to the point of thinking and behaving like a teenager? He jumped as Kari yelled at him once more.

"Yuan! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she snapped, fury temporarily overthrowing her naturally sweet manner as she ran to hug the young angel on the brink of tears. Yuan blinked again and rubbed his head almost embarrassedly.

"I... um, I was only... trying to... help..." he murmured out despite knowledge of how bad that sounded even to himself.

"That's not helping!" Kratos suddenly yelled at him and stood, storming away from both the seraphim and his teacher, "I'm trying to set things right and you just fly in and throw it back at me! Come on! I know what I'm doing, I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

"If you'll just calm down and let me explain things for you..." Yuan began in exasperation. The mercenary stiffened and yelled louder.

"Oh, shut up! I don't want to hear it! You're always telling me I'm doing things wrong! Well, excuse me for not being perfect!" he snapped over his shoulder, arms folded over his chest in a huff, "You're not exactly brimming with purity and wisdom yourself! So quit acting so high and mighty and leave me alone!" Kratos hunched over in a self-protective posture, "Both of you! Get out of here and leave me alone!"

"Fine. Brat." Yuan muttered as he began to walk away with Kari, "I was just gonna prove to you that dancing was like sword-fighting, but if you want to be a jerk, be one by yourself!" They left Kratos to himself and the mercenary vented frustrations by kicking and screaming at a nearby tree.

After an hour or so of this, he sighed and looked out at the world as Exire continued to float along on its random course. He couldn't let his emotions get to him again. That was going to doom him in this mission. Kratos sighed again and returned to trying to master the dance Kari had shown him. Stumbling and falling each time he went deeper into the rhythm, he had to fight back the urge to just give up the whole idea.

"Dancing is like sword-fighting." he murmured and blinked, "Hey, that's kinda true. When Zelos fights, he looks like he's dancing. If I pretend I'm fighting, maybe I can keep my balance and dance better." Collecting his sword, the angel began a round of swordplay with the air, making more extravagant and flourishing sweeps as he began getting the feel of his balance and weight shifts. The whistling of metal slicing air carved a melody of sorts and Kratos lifted his voice to mimic it in song.

So intent was he on mastering the art of performance that Kratos didn't register the fact that both Yuan and Kari had returned to check on him. They stood not very far from him, watching as the young man practiced. Grinning, the two clapped suddenly as Kratos spun during one part of the 'dance' and saw them standing there in the garden. The song turned to a squawk as he flailed in shock and fell.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled once he got over his initial embarrassment.

"You did it! You danced!" Kari cheered, "Now, for the final test! A live performance!" Yuan laughed as Kratos's eyes went round as plates and he dashed for the safety of Maxwell's pillar.

"Oh nooooo!" he screamed as he vanished behind the slab of rock.


	14. I Passed the Test!

The song written in this chapter was inspired by the midi called 'Fall of an Angel'. It's an original poem/song I wrote while listening to the midi. I'm glad people liked it!

* * *

Ch 14

Lloyd paced back and forth as the day began to wane. Already sunset was dressing the mountains and fields with golden color and the young swordsman was no closer to finding his father than he was that morning. Zelos was off in a meeting with Sheena, trying to gather more information about what was going on with the New World Order Desians, which was difficult enough as the Mizuho spies planted in the Renegade factions were the only ones to get those reports. How else were they to know the Topaz Ring had been dismantled so soon after requesting help looking for it?

"Dad's at Exire, the ring's been taken apart, the fate of the world hangs in the balance, and I'm stuck here while Zelos is playing 'kissy-face' with Sheena." Lloyd grumbled irritably and looked over at the note Kratos had left. The paper lay innocently on a small table and the brunet contemplated several ideas as he gazed at it. He turned away and shook his head. "No, I can't do that. I really will be abandoning someone if I did that." he murmured to himself. He slowly looked back at the note again, "But, if I used the Eternal Sword... no. I can't use it for that. The Eternal Sword isn't meant for petty stuff. If I do this, I have to do it on my own power." Lloyd scratched his head, thinking hard. A dull ache was starting to form and he made a frustrated noise. "I wish I could think better, like Dad or Zelos, or even Dad! Uh, Dad Dirk, I mean." he muttered and closed his eyes. "But he said that if I ever have trouble thinking with my head, I should think with my heart. I do that easier anyway."

Somewhere out there, Kratos was planning something to recover the missing items by himself. It would be incredibly risky and dangerous, as the man was all alone and, frankly, not in the best mental state to pull off the stunt. On top of that, the only person giving him any help or guidance is Yuan, and Lloyd had been burned by the seraphim too often to consider him a reliable source of help.

"So I have to help him." Lloyd finally decided with a grim nod and walked over to pick up the note and a pencil, "Let's see. What to write?"

* * *

Sheena nodded agreeably as Orochi finished his report. Zelos scowled at the map spread on the floor mat, tapping his fingers impatiently on his arms as the other ninjas pinned out the new positions of their targets. 

"Right. There you go then. If Kratos left to get advice from Yuan on Exire, then it would be best to have our spies alter his plans at the source to bring him back here. We have at least two of them in the Exire base." she remarked from her kneeling position at the head of the meeting.

"Also, we're hearing reports that Kratos is undergoing specialized training for a mission. So far, the preliminary results were awful. One trainer actually went temporarily insane!" Orochi added.

"Kratos tends to drive _everyone_ insane." Zelos muttered. He glared at the map laid out before him. "It still doesn't change the fact that we can't move from here. We're going to have to chase after him eventually. Him, and the guy who stole our Exspheres and the Topaz Ring to begin with."

"I don't know that you should leave Mizuho yet. Are you and Lloyd fully recovered?" Sheena asked worriedly, "The last thing we need is for the three of you to fall to some trap just because Kratos walked into it and you followed after in a drugged stupor."

"Oh, come on! I'm not **that** stupid, and neither is Lloyd or Kratos!" the redhead griped and paused thoughtfully, "Well, maybe Lloyd is... and Kratos has been losing it a lot lately..." The ninja rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Give us another day to sabotage Kratos's travel plans and then we can get started on tracking down where those Exspheres are." Sheena told him and bowed, "Meeting concluded." With that, it was over. Zelos stood with an irritated sigh, bowed back in respect, and left with the other ninjas. He loved Sheena, true, but sometimes the woman got on his nerves with her role as Chief of Mizuho.

He returned to the hotel room to rest and looked around, expecting Lloyd to be sitting to one side working on a carving or playing with some random toy he found. When he saw no brunet poking at folded decorations, Zelos cocked his head in confusion and tapped his foot.

"Well, now where the hell is he?" he muttered and looked over at the table where he had last seen Kratos's note. The letter was still there, but now a ring was placed on it to hold it in place, along with a plate of sweets and a cup of wine. An unsettling feeling rose in him as he picked up the ring and letter. _"Zelos, I kinda took a page from Dad's book and took off, too. I figure if I get lost along the way to Exire, I can always bug Origin for help. Sorry if I piss you off doing this. I ordered room service before I left, so maybe some cake will cheer you up. Back in a while, Lloyd."_ The former Chosen's eye twitched once as he turned the paper over. "Gah, that idiot! They really **are** father and son! He even used the same letter! He just wrote this note on the back of Kratos's letter!" Zelos glared at the Garnet Ring Lloyd left behind and slipped it onto his finger. "Man..." he hissed softly and threw the rest of his clothes and supplies into his pack before slinging it onto his shoulders, "And I thought I'd get a chance to think something up." He grabbed a handful of the sweetmeats, popped them in his mouth, then downed the wine before making for the door.

He was unconscious from passion flower overdose halfway out of the hotel.

* * *

Kari watched her pupil fidget and pace as the stage was set for the evening performance. Kratos peeked out from between the curtains at the growing audience of Renegades and half-elves, then jumped back with a whimper, thumbnail promptly going between his teeth. Yuan shook his head in exasperation. The man helped to save the world once before, but he still had problems dealing with his fears. 

"You have to go on stage and perform for people if you want to pass for a performer. If you can't sing for others, you can't be a singer." Kari told the mercenary.

"Once you complete this test, you will be transported to Alvanista and smuggled onto the caravans with other entertainers evacuating the city. I'll have one of my men placed on a raiding party and they will help you get entry into the Moria Gallery. Once there, however, you're on your own." Yuan reminded him. Kratos nodded, still chewing on his nail as he looked around furtively.

"Relax. Take deep breaths. Don't think of the other people." Kari advised. Kratos looked at her in confusion. "Imagine yourself in a private little world of your own, surrounding by those who love you for who you are. Sing for them, sing what you feel in your heart at that moment. They will listen and understand and they will always love you, no matter the song, no matter your mood." she told him with a gentle smile.

"I sing for those I love?" Kratos murmured uncertainly and breathed deeply, taking the words into his mind, "Sing what I feel, sing for those I love. Okay. I think I understand." He closed his eyes, clasped one hand over his heart and nodded slowly. "I'm ready." he finally said, looking up at his two friends.

"All right then. I'll introduce you. Warm up if you need to and then go on." Yuan remarked and stepped out beyond the curtains. Kratos watched him go and sighed.

"I hope I do okay." he murmured. Kari smiled brightly at him.

"You'll do fine! Your voice is perfect! Sing from your heart and soul, and it will be beautiful and perfect!" she cheered him on as the seraphim outside announced his entry. "Now go out there and break a leg!"

"Who in their right mind claimed that was an expression of good luck?" Kratos muttered as he went out onto the stage.

The red curtains pulled away as Kratos stood on the small wooden stage, clutching the microphone in his hand as he stared out at the audience with masked terror. The people looked back up at him, waiting. Yuan stood just off the stage, looking anxious to see if his friend could overcome this final challenge. Kratos shot him a look as the mask fell away, revealing just how frightened he was of this test.

_"I can't do this! How could I have thought that this would work?"_ he thought frantically as he turned back to the audience. They were losing interest and patience steadily, fixing the rusty-haired young man with bored or annoyed glares as the seconds dragged on and his voice remained silent. Kratos could hear and feel his heart pounding, the lights shining on him seemed to paralyze him. He could barely breathe, seeing in his mind the image of his complete failure to fulfill his promise to Lloyd and Zelos.

"Sing for the ones you love, from the heart and soul!" Kari whispered once again, knowing Kratos's angel senses would allow him to hear her. He gasped slightly at the sudden jolt back to reality and shut his eyes, dredging up in his mind the picture of the garden where Maxwell's pillar stood. His two sons sat by the stone slab, laughing happily and clapping their hands as he stood before them.

_"Sing for us, Dad! You can do it!"_ Lloyd encouraged him.

_"I bet you can sing just as good as me, maybe better! We can do duets!" _Zelos added and pumped his fists into the air, cheering for him. Kratos's whole body relaxed as he prepared for the performance, blocking out the audience, the lights, the world around him, as the band waited for their cue to create music for his song. He bowed his head slightly and allowed his pent up emotions to channel towards his voice.

_"Whispers of a time long past_

_Call me to a home I never had_

_Fate to wander endlessly alone_

_Bring me to a time I can call home_

_Dawns that rise and set for me_

_Pass me by, my silent cry."_

The musicians were struggling to piece together the melody that flowed with the words. At the first line, the audience fell absolutely silent, gazing up at the gently swaying mercenary in wonder. Yuan's mouth fell open in amazement, closed only when Kari gently tapped his chin upward.

_"Journey on, my dying soul_

_Journey on, my breaking heart_

_Paths of fallen angels tread_

_This is where my life will end."_

Almost as if summoned by the words, the shimmering mana wings unfurled from Kratos's back, trembling as they scattered dust on a tiny breeze. Glittering specks of blues and cyan circled the young man in a delicate aura.

_"Lift me gentle on silent wings_

_Promise not what morning brings_

_Sorrow be my twilight guide_

_To a distant dreamer's bride_

_Wish me sleep eternally_

_Pass me by, say not why."_

Yuan closed his eyes, fighting back tears as visions of Martel bloomed into his mind. The bride he would never have; in the brief clarity brought by the pain of loss, he finally understood how Kratos felt when Anna died so many years ago. They shared the same loss, the same agony. He regretted the harsh-sounding taunts from earlier.

_"Journey on, my dying dream_

_Shatter to my silent scream_

_Paths of fallen angels made_

_My path to long-awaited end."_

The music was soft, caressing Kratos's mind as it invited him to pour more of himself into his song. He didn't feel the tears running down his cheeks, only the growing sense of comfort as the sons in his vision continued radiating love for him. Here he could truly mourn for his beloved, trembling wings spreading the blanket of fading angelic mana dust around him in a dying cloud.

_"Journey on, my broken soul_

_Never mended, never whole_

_Paths of fallen angels prayed_

_Seek salvation where it ends..."_

Kratos drew a shuddering breath as he lifted his gaze to the audience, silently stunned at their reaction. Faces that focused on him, brimming with sadness, hope, joy, but mostly brimming with tears as slowly but surely the people rose to their feet in masse and clapped. The clapping soared in volume, filling the auditorium with noise as the Renegades and half-elves cheered and cried in praise. Kratos blinked at them in astonishment, then turned to look at Yuan and Kari. The young teacher gave him a silent, proud expression, clapping along with the audience. Yuan appeared dumbfounded, awed by what he had just heard. Kratos turned back to the audience as small flowers began to rain down on the stage from their seats. He smiled sheepishly, just a tiny little grin as he rubbed the dried tears from his eyes before bowing to the audience in silent thanks.

"He definitely passed." Yuan managed to say at last, his view on the mercenary altered forever by the performance. Kari smiled wider.

"I knew he would. His voice is perfect." she whispered.

* * *

The Rheairds were prepped for flight as Kratos stowed the last of his belongings in his pack and hurried to meet with Yuan on the flight pad. It was nearly dusk, the sun hung low in the sky, basking the earth in a red-gold splendor. The aqua-haired seraphim smiled as Kratos rushed to him, eyes shining with excitement. 

"This is it! This is what I've worked for three days to achieve! My chance to redeem myself!" the young man exclaimed brightly.

"Don't get so caught up in it that you forget you _do_ have a family to return to, Kratos." Yuan warned him and tilted his head towards the transports. "I have one of my men ready for you. You'll be escorted to Alvanista for the drop off. Once there, you will blend into the other refugees escaping the city. The caravans smuggle performers out of Alvanista, but they pay their fare by providing entertainment. That's when most of the Desians strike." He reached into his cloak and produced a small sketch of a portly man with a twisted smile, beady eyes staring out at nothing. "This is Yarbel DeWitt, a caravan and tavern manager who is being investigated for selling his passengers to the Desians. He rounds up the performers, alerts the N.W.O. about it, then acts innocent when he gets raided by the parties. He's making a huge profit off this scam." Kratos took the paper and scowled at the picture. "You have to find him and join his caravan. It's the most guaranteed way to infiltrate the Moria Mines."

"I haven't even met him and I already find him a stinking jerk." Kratos growled. Yuan shifted on his feet tiredly.

"Yes, well, it's the best plan we could think up on such short notice. You're leaving Zelos's radio here, correct?" the seraphim asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, why does he still have it? Is he reporting to you on what we're doing?" Kratos questioned suspiciously. His friend smiled mysteriously back at him.

"I say that line almost automatically now. If my mother was alive and called me out of the blue, I'd ask her for a report, too." he replied, "You'll have to ask Zelos for the truth on that one. I merely have a very good ear for listening." Kratos looked at him with a droll expression and Yuan laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it! You have bigger fish to fry now." he teased then looked serious, "Just be very careful down there, Kratos. We won't be able to help you once you join the caravan."

"I know." Kratos sighed and climbed onto a Rheaird as the Renegade soldier waited for him. "Yuan, if I don't make it back... find a way to let Lloyd and Zelos know that I did my best, that I love them with every ounce of my life and that none of it was your fault." he added quietly.

"Kratos, don't be a martyr. Get in, do what you have to do, then get out. You have a life to live, a family to be with. The world doesn't need the sacrifice of another hero." Yuan told him firmly and stepped back, "Good luck." He smiled. "And break a leg." Kratos grinned back at him with a nod and followed the soldier off of Exire and towards Alvanista, now further away as the floating city drifted west-ward of the growing kingdom.

* * *

"Ah, man. I didn't think that reuniting the worlds was gonna mess up both of my maps." Lloyd sighed as he peered at the two charts lying side by side on the ground. After having followed his father's example and saturating the candies and wine with passion flower extract to delay Zelos, Lloyd promptly began learning the finer points of angelic flight. 

Which explained why he was totally lost.

"Hey, Origin, can you help me out a bit?" Lloyd called out, opening his mind to the King of Summon Spirits, "I'm trying to find Exire, but I don't think my maps are any good now." The voice that answered him sounded faintly exasperated.

_"Lloyd, don't you ever think things through before you do them? Ah, well. I shall grant you a new map that will show you the land at any moment. Take care of it."_ Origin told him sternly as a small clear cube of unknown make materialized before the brunet in a brilliant glow of light. Lloyd took the cube into his hand, blinking at how it fit snugly in his palm. A projection globe rose from a small light in the top of the cube and spun slowly in the air.

"Wow! It made a tiny Symphonia! Cool! How does it work? Can it make other stuff appear too?" Lloyd laughed as the current position for Exire appeared on the globe as a flashing yellow spot and his own location appeared as a shining white point.

_"Focus, Lloyd."_

"Oh, fine. Huh, so Exire's near the Toize Mine now. Okay, I'm near the Gaoracchia Forest, so it should only take me a day at least to get to Exire, maybe more if I take breaks from flying." the brunet muttered and looked back at his shimmering blue and emerald mana wings, "This would be easier if I had the big ones. Maaaan..." He flapped them slowly, still trying to get a feel for them, then lifted off from the open fields near the Yggdrasill Tree and made his way towards the floating city.

* * *

Sheena paced angrily as the local healers stood by in silence, one allowed to give her report on Zelos's condition. The redhead lay on a mat nearby, sleeping as the Garnet Ring he wore worked furiously to purge his body of the excess drug. 

"Passion flower. It seems to be the sedative of choice of the Aurion Family." the nurse remarked, "It will be a few hours, minimum, before he regains consciousness, as he was still recovering from the previous dosage."

"First Kratos, now Lloyd? What the hell is going on here?!" Sheena fumed, the ribbons from the bow tied around her waist flying about as she stalked the floor, "I can't believe this! How can this happen in Mizuho?! Twice?! Are we losing our touch so badly that we allowed the Heroes of Union to be drugged within our walls?!" The innkeeper who found Zelos lying in the hallway shuffled forward in anxious shame, bowing low to the summoner as he sweated profusely.

"I'm so sorry for allowing this to happen to him! I've brought great dishonor to my family and business for this! Please! Grant me punishment for my failure to protect your companion!" he pleaded. Sheena halted and chewed on a thumbnail as she studied the redhead, tapping one foot thoughtfully.

"Look, it's not your fault. You brought no shame to yourself or anyone. We never assumed that either Kratos or Lloyd had the sense or thought to do this to themselves. It only serves to teach that our greatest enemies can sometimes be ourselves and our allies." she finally told the innkeeper, "Return to your duties, but reflect on that thought. It will serve you better caution in the future." The man thanked her, bowed again and retreated silently. "As for Lloyd, I don't know how he managed to escape Mizuho without anyone noticing, but I want him tracked and found. I'd prefer not to misuse my pact and friendship with Origin just to seek him out. We can do this ourselves."

"Right away!" the healers answered and left the room to spread the new orders to the ninjas off duty. Sheena sighed and gazed heavenward tiredly.

"What is going on, Martel? Why are my friends acting like this? And what new evil is about to befall us?" she whispered, then shut her eyes in annoyance, "And why the hell can't I get a decent idea of what to do next?! I want to kick _someone's _butt for all this!"


	15. I'm a Star!

A/N: Okay, enough stalling. I've got two chapters up and I'm going back to Tales of Phantasia to make sure everything works out for me. So the next chapters will take time to put together. In the meantime, enjoy these updates and my third Caleb story(which might wander around alot but that's because I'm setting up both Caleb and the Wonder Chef for parallel stories. Oi, the headaches!)

* * *

Ch 15

It was fully night when Kratos and his escort descended into the dark alleys of Alvanista. The mercenary dismounted and watched the soldier call the spare Rheaird into its Wing Pack. After another wish for luck, the soldier took to the skies once more. Kratos followed him with his eyes until the Rheaird was gone, then sighed and emerged into the bustling little city. He was mentally exhausted from the trip and his first performance, and his first instinct was to check his pockets for gald and locate an inn for the night.

Men, women and children were racing to the city gates with packs and sacks of belongings and supplies in their clutches. Kratos blinked as he watched them run after covered wagons and caravans, yelling for sanctuary and a free ride out. He shook his head as he entered a building labeled as an inn.

"Must be entertainers. I wonder what happens to the ones that don't have the right voice the N.W.O. is looking for?" he murmured and walked to the check-in counter. "Room for a night." The bored expression on the woman's face didn't give him much hope for the condition of the hotel.

"Hundred gald." she drawled out and collected the coins he set out for her before plunking down a key for him. "Upstairs, first door on the left." Kratos scowled, wondered why she didn't coo over him the way he'd been used to having other young women do lately, then headed up to find his room.

He'd been right; the room was a mess. Apparently tired of cleaning up after N.W.O. Desians raided inns and hotels for performers, as Yuan explained it was the first way they got people, the innkeeper let the establishment go to waste. Kratos hugged his pack close to his body and scooted back from the main portion of the room, choosing to stand in a fairly clean corner of the place. Closing his eyes and shutting out the surroundings, something he had never done for as long as he could remember, he took a deep breath and calmed his mind, allowing himself to rest so that he could be clear-minded when he made his foray into the world of a refugee.

His dreams were erratic that night, and confused him more than disturbed him. By morning, Kratos found himself not so much refreshed but anxious. He could feel, somehow, that things weren't quite right at Mizuho, but it was far too late to do anything about it now. Sliding Excalibur from his waist, the angel carefully hid it among his clothes and supplies in the pack and headed downstairs to check out.

The woman was just as bored as she had been the night before and it was with great relief that Kratos left the inn and headed out to see what the day brought him.

Alvanista was an interesting little city of white sandstone and red shingles. The walkways were cobbled and the clack-clack-clack of wagon wheels rolling over them as merchants and travelers went about their business drummed out a beat in Kratos's head. He hummed to the sounds of hooves on the roads as he strolled into the bazaar, hoping he blended into the normal crowds of the town. Merchants and peddlers called out their wares to every passerby and a few daring performers practiced their living on street corners. He stopped at one to watch a fire-eater in fascination, jumping slightly when someone poked at his arm.

"Hey, pal. If you're not gonna give the man his dues at least don't block his views." a small man lectured him, his backpack covered in papers pinned to the fabric and bulging with Goddess knew what. He was short, dressed in a forest green tunic with matching hat, and clutched a journal and quill pin in his hands, the ink bottle slung around his neck as Kratos took in the multitude of ink stains on his hands, face and clothes.

"Excuse me?" Kratos asked in confusion. The man rolled his eyes.

"I'm a poet, and that little rhyme was on the house... this time. You're in the way of the audience for that guy. Are you here to do your act or are you just browsing for spot? Maybe looking to lose some change?" he drawled, looking hopeful at his last question. Kratos scratched his head, in worse state than before.

"I'm a singer and I was looking for a caravan..." he began as the poet lit up brightly.

"Ah! You're new to the business, then? Trying to make your way in the world, but needing to get out of here, eh?" the man remarked, "Getting hard to find singers in Alvanista nowadays. Damn Desians keep raiding this place; performers avoid it like the plague if they can. Doesn't matter where they go, though. Desians are everywhere. The minute they hear a good voice, bam! They're off to grab the poor bastard what opened his mouth for a hatful of change." He looked around thoughtfully. "Not much here in the way of open space, what with all the non-vocalists taking up the spots left behind. I'm sure I can find you something."

"But I'm looking for a..." Kratos tried to explain again, but the little poet was already dragging him by the arm to a small lot next to a fruit stand.

"Yeah, yeah, but it won't hurt for you to do at least one little performance! Far as I know, Desians don't like working in broad daylight. They won't hit the city until night and even then, they just wait for the caravans to leave. Trust me, kid, you're better off traveling on your own if you wanna run from here." the man interrupted and stopped at the lot, "Now, let me get you set up. Put that pack down, son, you can't get full body in your voice with that dead weight on." He started scribbling on a sheet of paper with his pen, "Here's good advertising. We'll make some easy cash together, kid. You do your thing and I'll do mine in this same lot. When marks hear a good show, they don't care what they buy during it." He stopped writing and looked up at Kratos as if seeing him for the first time. "Hey, kid. What's your name?" The mercenary blinked again.

"Kratos. Kratos Aurion." he replied hesitantly, stiffening slightly as the poet narrowed his eyes at him. Had he just given himself away? Maybe he should have also picked a fake name for himself. Too late now. _"I'm so doomed."_ Kratos thought to himself with a mental cringe.

"Kratos?" the poet repeated questioningly, then shook his head, "Goddess, what a stupid name. Did your mother hate you?" He dismissed it with a wave of his hand before Kratos could recover from his shock and returned to scribbling. "Meh, doesn't matter. Who am I to judge someone's parentage by their name? Long as you can hold a tune, you can call yourself Princess Hilda of Meltokio for all I care." He turned and pinned the sign to one of the fruit stand's support posts. "You have your basket ready, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Kratos stammered and looked around quickly for something to use as a hat or 'basket'. He remembered the simple wooden shield he never got around to exchanging and grabbed it out of his pack, holding it out to the poet. "This! I use this!" he blurted. The man blinked at the shield, then eyed Kratos incredulously.

"Really? Tch, greenhorn. No wonder you haven't made a name for yourself. No one's gonna throw gald in that thing. They'll figure you to be greedy for cash. You gotta start small, make 'em feel bad. You gotta tell people some kind of sob story; something that'll make Martel cry. How do you think beggars work?" the poet lectured him. Kratos put the shield away, even more confused now. Is this how Lloyd felt about everything everyday? "Never mind. We'll use my hat for now. I expect a percentage for it, though. Now, get ready, here come the paying customers!"

Kratos swallowed as the hat was set before him and several people slowed their busy stride to look over at him in partial interest. Was this yet another test? Could he perform in a public without the support of his friends? He raked his brain for a song idea, something to get him going. The clack-clack-clack of wagon wheels and horses' hooves returned to his attention and he focused on that, feeling out the rhythm in his head. _Sing for the ones you love._ He just had to pretend Lloyd and Zelos were out there again. Things would be fine.

The rhythm grew, changed, traveled through his mind and down his spine and tickled his body. Kratos closed his eyes, tapping out the beat on the cobblestones. After a moment, he smiled, opening his eyes to take in the new audience of just his two sons. He had a song.

_"Burn brightly, shining star!_

_Carry my wishes on silver wings;_

_Carry them on as the songbird sings;_

_My faith will lead you back to me;_

_Take me to a place of ecstasy!_

_Burn bright, O my shining star!_

The poet scrawled one of his papers by mistake, shocked by the power of the 'kid's' voice. He gawked at his fledgling performer as the townspeople began slowing and stopping to listen to the song. Some began throwing gald into the hat already. Captivated by the beat of the music made by clattering horses and buggies, Kratos stepped in a small makeshift dance to keep the rhythm going. He smiled happily; not only was singing fun, but he was enjoying the dance as well!

_"Shine bright, my wishing star!_

_Carry my heart to distant lands!_

_Delivered to my true love's hands;_

_Make my promise to sea and sky_

_To bind our lives with joyful cries!_

_Shine bright, O my blessed star!_

The hat was nearly full of coins as the people let out exclamations of joy and laughter. Children spun and mimicked Kratos's increasingly animated dance, spinning and stepping in lively pace to the quick beats of the angel's voice. Kratos threw his entire being into the song, enjoying the performance purely for the fun he was having. Whether or not it fulfilled what he needed it to do no long mattered, just so long as he had fun performing it was all worth it.

_"Burn bright, the heaven's star!_

_Link the land and sky for me!_

_Carry dreams eternally!_

_Grant our wishes in splendid light,_

_Shimmer glorious every night!_

_Burn bright! O heavenly star!"_

Heaving for air, but feeling oddly energized, Kratos threw out his arms in sync with his final lyrics and welcomed the cheers of his wide audience, drinking in the whistles and claps and cries of 'Encore' as he felt his heart race in excitement. The feeling was glorious indeed; he wondered why he hadn't been a performer in his younger years. He bowed, thanking the audience for their praise, for the gald, for deeming him such a hit. The poet jumped alongside the crowd happily.

"Kratos! That was great! You've got the voice of an angel, man! And look at all that gald! We'll be dining high-class tonight, my friend!" he exclaimed, "By the way, my name's Sato; sorry for forgetting to tell you!" Kratos only laughed and nodded eagerly, unaware of a shadowed figure in a nearby alley that curved a lip upwards in a twisted mockery of a smile before turning and walking away.

* * *

Afternoon droned on as Yuan flipped through sheets of reports coming in from the infiltration team in Moria. The more he learned about what was going on down there, the worse he felt for agreeing to Kratos's insane idea. What had he been thinking?! He should have known better; Kratos was far too easy to manipulate once you had the right set of cards in your hand! The seraphim sighed and raked one hand through his hair, setting the stack aside for later reading. 

The super-weapon in Moria already was fitted with more than eighty percent of the Exspheres stolen from Lloyd's ship. The Topaz Ring, in both pieces, seemed to have just vanished, probably already installed. It was only a matter of time before the remaining pieces were found and placed within the weapon.

It was also possible that Kratos was going to be one of those pieces.

"Martel, this day can't get any worse." Yuan sighed and looked over at the door when he heard a knock, "Yes?" A guard stuck his head in with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Uh, Lord Yuan, sir, Lloyd Irving is here to see you. He seems pretty exhausted but is refusing any treatment until he speaks with you. Also we can't find Lord Kratos' music teacher anywhere. Her parents are getting worried." he reported. Yuan groaned and pulled his hand over his face.

"Argh, I spoke too soon. Fine, send Lloyd in and increase search parameters for Kari." he answered, then stopped, "Hey, wait a second. I thought they didn't have Rheairds; how'd Lloyd get up here? And why is he here?!" The door flew open, throwing the guard into the room and onto the floor as Lloyd stormed into the office, emerald and cyan wings shaking in a tired fury. "What?! Don't tell me you're an angel too!" the seraphim exclaimed in shock.

"Yuan! Where's my dad?!" the dual swordsman demanded, his stance one of a body on the brink of collapse, "I know he came here! Zelos said he took his radio and that's his link to you so Kratos must have been looking for you!" Yuan recovered quickly and folded his arms over his chest, giving him a defiant glare.

"You stupid boy. What makes you think I have anything to do with what your father does? Are you absolutely certain that he was here? Do you have proof?" he retorted. Lloyd faltered somewhat, looking unsure of himself as his wings drooped further.

"Well, I was pretty sure he'd come here. I mean, who else would tell him what's going on in Symphonia if the people of Mizuho don't?" he mumbled, rubbing his head. Yuan shook his head.

"For the love of Martel, Lloyd, can't you ever sit down and think things through? Is it so hard to try to figure things out on your own?" he berated him as the guard got to his feet and shot Lloyd a venomous glare as he limped out the room. The brunet sagged and sighed, downcast, as he tried not to fall face-first onto the floor.

"Ah, man. Don't tell me I totally screwed up again! I had to bug Origin for a map, fly a million miles away by myself on these little wings, and, worst of all, get Zelos drugged AGAIN just to get here!" he whined loudly.

"You did what?!" Yuan snapped in an appalled tone, "What the hell possessed you to drug that idiot?! Gah, you're **all** idiots! Kratos for his stupid plan, you for _that_ stupid idea and Zelos for falling for it twice in a row!" Lloyd lit up in triumph.

"Ah **hah**! So Kratos **is** here! You wouldn't have known all that unless you talked to him!" he crowed, throwing an accusing finger at the seraphim. Yuan turned red, stepping back with a 'Meep!'

"Why, you little-! That doesn't count! You just caught me at a bad time!" he protested loudly and regained his composure quickly, save for a vein that seemed to pop from his forehead. "I could strangle somebody right about now, you know. Fine, brat, I'll tell you what I know." He coughed into one fist, then grinned at Lloyd. "After, you get some rest." he purred.

"But I want...!" Lloyd began to demand but never finished as he finally collapsed in exhaustion, fading from consciousness.

* * *

Sheena watched the small clock ticking away the minutes as noon passed by. The sun sank from its midday apex and Zelos was still sleeping away time. Her clan had searched the lands, followed every lead and hint they could scrape together, but no such luck in finding Lloyd could be found. News of Kratos's location grew scarce, Yuan was making sure that anyone who knew where the angel was going kept their mouths shut. She rubbed at her temples, trying to ease away a rising headache. 

"Clockwise. Do it clockwise." Zelos said in a sleepy voice, startling the ninja from her thoughts. She turned on him in surprise, mouth moving sans words for moments as the redhead sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "I think I set a record for stupidity. I can't believe I fell for the same trick twice."

"You're awake! Zelos, are you okay? I'm sure the Garnet Ring cleaned everything out, but how do you feel?" Sheena finally found her voice and bombarded him with questions, rushing to his side. She halted at his glare, surprised at the expression.

"Look, I'm not in a really good mood right now. I was just betrayed by my little bro, and now I have no idea how I can possibly catch up to Lloyd or Kratos." the former Chosen growled and slowly got to his feet, "If I were you, I'd go back to hunting down information on what the N.W.O. Desians are doing. Once I feel up to it, I'm leaving for Exire. Waiting has cost me far too much already."

"But you're in no condition to..." Sheena began.

"Get out already!" Zelos yelled, hands flying up to tear at his own hair in attempts to keep himself from doing something more harmful, "I don't care what's inside of me or not, I'm going to Exire!" The ninja bit down on her lower lip, refusing to cry or retaliate with angry words. Instead, she stepped back and lifted her hands up in an 'X', smoke bursting and billowing up from her feet to hide her vanishing maneuver. Once sure she was gone, Zelos pulled his hands away and took a deep breath, standing still as he slowly went through the steps of self-hypnosis, soothing away any feelings of fatigue and cloudiness from his mind. Carefully, he brought himself out and began systematically packing things into his travel bag, trying to maintain an aura of calm and control over himself. He could feel his anger simmering underneath it; he'd been very close to a violent outburst.

"First, Exire. Yuan will let me know what's going on. From there, find Lloyd. Lloyd will go to where Kratos is. Then I can bring them all back here so we can plan something out." Zelos murmured to himself as he slung on the pack. With the Last Fencer at his waist and the Star Shield bound snugly to his arm, the redhead made his way out of the hotel. He startled a few of the villagers by unfurling his wings and taking off just outside the inn. "Wish I knew how to find the place, though."

* * *

Fine dining in Alvanista meant a decent tavern where the girls were mostly dressed and the entertainment was almost always on key. Kratos stared down at his plate as Sato told him stories of his own past. The meal itself looked all right, tenderloin and rice drizzled with a nice sauce, but there was the matter of the tomatoes in it... 

"I can't keep looking at it." Kratos finally muttered, shutting his eyes and squashing down a nauseous feeling. Sato blinked during a monologue between himself and the 'beauteous swan' from his stories, and looked over at him in confusion.

"What? Why not? It's the house special!" he remarked, his own plates clean of all traces of food. Kratos poked at the dish with a fork, grimacing slightly.

"I have this thing about tomatoes..." he muttered.

"Food allergy? They make you break out in a rash?" Sato asked.

"They're squishy."

"... I like the squish."

Kratos gave Sato a glare from behind his rusty bangs as he used the fork to shove the plate in the poet's direction.

"Fine, then you eat it." he growled and sat back, pushing the chair onto its back legs as he gazed out the window. Sato attacked the dish mercilessly, stories forgotten with the offering. "It's getting dark. I need to find Yarbel's caravan to get out of here."

"That fat dude? Why?" Sato muttered and brightened, "Oh, I know! You're after his daughter! Man, Kratos, for a tenderfoot you sure know how to move fast to reach the high life!" The mercenary stared at him, lost. "Yarbel has a daughter who runs a tavern and brothel in Meltokio as a front for all her under the table dealings. She's filthy rich." Sato explained and jumped out of his seat, "Okay, then. Let's go! We have a ride to catch!" Kratos fell over in shock, then leaped up to face the other man.

"'We'?! What do you mean, 'we'?!" he yelled, "I don't recall inviting you along!" Sato didn't look put off, only waved his hand at him in dismissal.

"Details, shmetails. If you're hellbent on going after the Meltokio prize, least I can do is make sure you know what you're doing. After all, I'm your manager." he answered. Kratos stared at him a bit longer, then groaned. What the hell had he gotten involved in now?


	16. I'm a Prisoner?

Ch 16

Lloyd opened his eyes and shifted to look aside at Yuan. The seraphim stood by, watching him passively. After a bit of struggle, the brunet sat up in bed and rubbed his head, yawning.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked, scratching his arm. Yuan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"A few hours. You should go back to sleep, though. You're not fully rested." he answered. Lloyd ignored him and swung his legs out of bed, then stretched before giving Yuan a grin.

"Nah, I'm fine. So, where's my dad?" he asked cheerfully. Yuan stared at him for a moment, then scowled. This was a familiar tactic; he had gone through it once before, and from Kratos, of all people! It was true what they said; like father, like son. The similarities were so uncanny it bordered on freakish.

"Oh, don't give me that! I had to take it from your father, I don't want another dose of the 'sweet angel' look." the seraphim growled. He waved a hand dismissively. "Besides, what are you planning to do with the location of Kratos, assuming I'm stupid enough to tell you?" Lloyd shrugged, a wide-eyed innocent look on his face.

"I was gonna go find him and see if he's okay. That's all. I just want to make sure he doesn't get hurt. He's so young now." the brunet explained patiently. Yuan's eye twitched.

"That's a load of crap and you know it, Lloyd. Either you tell me what it is you're up to, or I'm not letting you leave this base until Kratos returns!" he snapped. Lloyd smiled wider and shook his head. "You're just as stubborn as he is! I can see how Zelos fits into this dysfunctional little family!" Yuan yelled.

"Throw a fit if you wanna, but eventually, you'll tell me where Dad is and I'll go and save him from whatever stupid scheme he's put himself in. We have to find the Exspheres together and get them back from that guy who tried to kill me." Lloyd merely answered, getting up to test his legs' strength. The seraphim quieted and blinked at him in confusion, then went into a deeply thoughtful silence. Lloyd gave him an odd look. He didn't like this expression, it was too reminiscent of past plots and betrayals that cost far too much. "What are you thinking, Yuan?" the brunet growled warningly.

"Kratos didn't tell me about that part." the half-elf murmured and looked away, a frown on his face, "This changes things. He's made a move on the Eternal Swordsman; could it be the next piece is...? No. It couldn't be." Lloyd stamped one foot to catch his attention. "Wait a second, Lloyd. I'm thinking. If Korand got the ring... could that be what finishes the project?" The seraphim trailed into low mutterings and Lloyd had to yell loudly to draw him back to reality. Yuan gave him an irritated glare. "Your father does that a lot, too. Now I know where you get it from." he growled.

"Yeah, yeah! Spill, Yuan! What's going on?! Where's my dad?!" the brunet demanded. Yuan sighed and folded his arms over his chest, gazing down at his boots in consideration. As the moments dragged on, Lloyd finally gained the realization that this situation was truly tearing the seraphim up inside. The half-elf looked suddenly very tired and beaten, as if the agonies and sorrows of countless lifetimes had banded together to collapse on him a second time, as the deaths of Martel and Mithos apparently weren't enough to outright destroy him.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him talk me into this." Yuan finally murmured. He looked back at Lloyd with a subdued expression. "Kratos _did_ come to Exire; he wanted to find a way to get the Exspheres back on his own. I told him that the New World Order Desians were based in Moria and that none of my men could grant him access to get them back." Lloyd looked confused and the seraphim sighed. "I told Kratos that the only way into Moria without detection was to allow himself to be taken in as a prisoner. The Desians have been kidnapping performers recently for their vocal talents." he explained, "So Kratos decided to become a performer and be taken into Moria. As we speak, he's most likely already been captured."

"My dad? Kratos? A _performer_?" Lloyd whispered incredulously, "I have a sudden urge to laugh, but I know this isn't the time for it. Yuan, Kratos can't sing! He can't even hum on key! Zelos said so!"

"He got lessons here, Lloyd, and trust me. The man can sing." Yuan growled back and shook his head. "That's the issue right there. He sings too well. I'm afraid Korand will truly make him a part of his weapon now." Lloyd shook his head and rubbed at it.

"What? Wait. What weapon? Who is Korand? I'm lost." the brunet complained. Yuan rolled his eyes and spread his hands helplessly.

"I forget how much of a blockhead you can be. Fine. Here goes." the seraphim griped and began a long report on what exactly was going on.

* * *

Yarbel grinned as the last few performers ran for his caravan. Tonight would be a good night to rake in cash. He could almost smell the gald tinkling into his chubby fingers. He looked around, hoping to get a glimpse of Alvanista's latest sensation. If he was lucky, and Fate seemed to smile on him an awful lot lately, the new star would run for his caravan and bring more money for him. There would be the matter of having to hide him away, make sure the Desians didn't catch wind of him, then ship the poor bastard off to Meltokio so his daughter could keep an eye on him until Yarbel got back. Ah, the promise of wealth brought out the best in a businessman. 

"Hey! Wait! Wait for us!" a voice called out and Yarbel turned, a huge grin on his face as Kratos and Sato dashed up to him and his wagons, "We need passage out of here! Do you have room for two more bodies?"

"Sure, sure! Hop aboard! Time's a wasting and we have to make good time before sundown or the Desians'll find us!" Yarbel laughed and opened the door to one caravan.

"Thanks." Kratos offered with a forced smile and turned to Sato, "Okay, you first. Come on!" The angel helped the burdened little poet climb into the caravan before getting in himself. He winced as the door clicked shut behind him. He could hear Yarbel ordering the caravan team to pull out of Alvanista, taking a dozen or so other performers along with Kratos and Sato. The little man sat down by him and pulled out a sheet of paper and his quill pen.

"Okay. Now let's see. Once you marry Yarbel's brat, I can see a nice percentage coming my way for educational costs and managerial fees. Hmm. Does twenty percent sound good to you?" Sato remarked, scratching figures out on the paper. Kratos sighed and shook his head with a grin. Even in this most unpleasant situation, it was good to have a friend. Kratos needed one at this time; who knew how long it would be before he could see his sons again, if Martel allowed such a thing to happen? "No? How about fifteen? I can't cut it lower; principles y'know."

The wheels of the caravan creaked loudly as the horse teams trotted on down the secret roads towards safer towns. Sato was fast asleep, along with a majority of the other performers, as Kratos sat awake, contemplating his next moves. Once in Moria, he had to escape his imprisonment, locate the Exspheres and the Topaz Ring, then get them both out before anyone caught on. Only, how was one angel to move several hundred crates of Exspheres out of Martel-knew-how-many levels into a safe location?

"I knew I forgot to think something through." Kratos sighed glumly, "Why do I keep screwing things up?" A pair of musicians looked at him in concern and Kratos sheepishly smiled at them, waving his hand in dismissal before resuming his thoughts. Without a way to communicate with Lloyd or Yuan without calling attention to himself, Kratos would truly be on his own. Not even calling Origin would be safe, as the first sign of mana usage would tip off Korand to the fact that he wasn't quite normal. Or maybe not. He could always claim he was a half-elf too, or that he got magic injections like Zelos.

_"Come out, moon;_

_Come out, wishing star;_

_Come out, come out,_

_Wherever you are."_

Kratos hadn't even noticed the fact that he had begun softly singing to himself, gazing almost helplessly through the slits of the shuttered windows at the night sky. He had no idea what to do next in Moria once he got there, assuming he got there, and he had nothing with which to call for help. The plan was doomed to fail and all because he had been impatient.

_"I'm out here in the dark,_

_All alone and wide awake;_

_Come and find me._

_I'm empty and I'm cold,_

_And my heart's about to break;_

_Come and find me."_

The other performers turned to stare at him in wonder, listening to the pain-filled song tumbling from the young angel's mouth as he continued letting his mind drift from one hopeless thought to the next. The caravan began to slow down, signaling it was about to stop for its 'payment'.

_"I need you to come here_

_And find me,_

_'Cause without you_

_I'm totally lost._

_I've hung a wish on _

_Every star;_

_It hasn't done much good_

_So far._

_I can only think of you;_

_Wherever you are."_

"All right! Everybody out!" Yarbel announced gruffly as the doors opened, "Time to pay for the first night!" The performers groaned and grumbled at the sudden interruption; Kratos snapped out of the mood, mouth clamping shut once he realized what he had been doing. Sato lifted his head and looked around groggily.

"What? Whass up?" he slurred as the angel moved to follow the other performers out. He grinned back at the poet.

"Time to pay. Come on, Sato. We have a performance lined up!" Kratos told him as cheerfully as possible. Sato scowled and tagged along after him. Yarbel nodded as the singers and musicians lined up, then held out a hand to Kratos.

"Ah, not you. You look like you're coming down with something. Don't want the others catching it." the caravan owner told him and chewed on his stogie a bit, "Back in the caravan, Kratos. You can sit this one out." Sato blinked and nodded.

"You heard the man, Kratos. We get a freebie." he agreed and began to retreat into the vehicle. Kratos frowned and shook his head.

"No. I'm going to sing along with the others. I have to pay my share, too." he countered the fat little man. Yarbel raised an eyebrow as he glanced towards the bushes nearby. The singers were already setting up, preparing for the first performance.

"I insist. Sit this one out." Yarbel ordered. Kratos folded his arms over his chest impatiently.

"You sound like you have a reason to single me out. Let me sing, or I'll tell everyone here that you're trying to cheat them out of a free trip." he threatened. The portly businessman hesitated, scratching at his chin as his eyes continued straying towards the underbrush. "Last chance, Yarbel." the angel pressed, eyeing his fingernails as if examining them for shine.

"All right, fine!" Yarbel finally fumed and jerked his thumb towards the campfire being set up, "Go sing. But trust me, you're gonna regret not following my orders." Kratos grinned as Sato looked at them curiously, then shrugged and hopped down to join the angel.

"Knew you'd see it my way!" Kratos exclaimed brightly and slung on his pack with the hidden Excalibur, walking to the fire. "Who's going first?" he asked aloud, falling into a relaxed stance as he joined 'his kind'. The performers cheered at him.

"Finish the song you were singing! We want to hear the rest!" they cooed and whooped. The angel blinked in surprise, then grinned slightly, gazing back at the moon as his mind returned to the previous worries and fears.

_"I'll hear you laugh;_

_I'll see you smile;_

_I'll be with you,_

_Just for a while._

_But when the morning comes_

_And the sun begins to rise,_

_I will lose you._

_Because it's just a dream,_

_When I open up my eyes,_

_I will lose you."_

Yarbel cursed silently as he listened to the song. It was beautiful, another masterpiece, almost as if each note was crafted by some otherworldly creature to be dropped out of the young man's mouth in song. The rumors were true; the kid had the voice of an angel. And that's exactly what the Desians wanted. He looked over at the underbrush again. The rustling was growing anxious, and so was he.

_"I used to believe in forever,_

_But forever's too good to be true._

_I've hung a wish on_

_Every star._

_It hasn't done much good_

_So far."_

Heads and limbs began to slowly emerge from the woods, led by a petite young Desian out for her first raiding mission since switching loyalties. Yarbel flicked the spent cigar away and retreated into his caravan. The performers were far too entranced by the song to pay attention, always a downfall for the groups that followed Yarbel. Kratos seemed almost tearful, praying with all his heart and soul, with every note he uttered, that a miracle would happen soon. That somehow, someway, everything would turn out okay... and that Lloyd and Zelos would find him.

_"I don't know what else to do,_

_Except to sit and dream of you!_

_And wonder if you're dreaming, too,_

_Wherever you are._

_Wherever you are..."_

The woods exploded with a barrage of yells and spells as the Desians tore into the group, grabbing performers left and right as still others threw out ropes and chains of all sizes to bind them. Kratos jumped in false surprise and ran for the edge of the clearing, halting as he remembered Sato.

"Wait! Sato! Where are you?!" he called, searching the field for the little poet as the chaos ensued. The lead Desian pointed at him as Sato raced around in a panic, trying hard to avoid capture.

"That one! Get that one!" the woman ordered and Kratos soon found himself tailed by three of the New World Order Desians as he darted back to rescue Sato.

"Help! Help! Murder! Riot!" Sato wailed, clutching his hat to his head as he ran as fast as his heavy pack could allow. Kratos struggled to keep his own pack on as he made a grab for his friend. "Kratos! We're gonna get killed! Run, man, run!" The two began to escape, only to be knocked down by a weighted net, the breath knocked out of Sato's lungs. He fell silent, feebly kicking in numb astonishment as Kratos struggled with the net and gave the group his best glare. The Desians stood around him, snickering at a catch well made.

"Looks like we might actually finish the next phase of the plan, provided what we heard wasn't a fluke." one laughed as the captured performers were taken from the clearing to waiting ships prepared to take them to Moria's secondary entrance. Kratos shook his head as the group moved to pick him and Sato up. This was it, no turning back. Now, he would _have_ to find a way to pull off his plan, or all of Symphonia would suffer for his failure.


	17. I'm Not Doing Too Good

Chapter 17

"Once, just once, I'd like for things to just work the first time!" Zelos growled as he spun slowly in the air, scowling at the land below him, "Okay, that's Hima, and there's Luin, so what the hell is the Southwest Abbey doing off the shore of the country of Asgard?" His own discovery of landmasses shifting came soon after leaving Mizuho in search of Lloyd and Kratos, and without a reliable map of the new world, the former Chosen was growing more lost, and more irritated, with each passing hour. He'd spent most of the day tracing the shoreline of the country, searching the skies above the nearby oceans for Exire, when the sudden appearance of the abbey island so close to a Sylvaranian country threw him off.

"Lloyd, you're so gonna hear it from me when I find you!" the redhead yelled and flew on, past the abbey into Tethe'allan waters for more familiar surroundings. There was the Toize Valley mine, not far from that was Altamira, good, good. At least those two major points were still in relatively the same places, for now. There was Moria, several days land travel from Toize, and that new little bump of a city, Alvanista. Zelos sighed. "I really don't remember an island being there, or that section of land over there. Did reuniting the worlds create new lands as well as smashing old ones together like a crappy jigsaw puzzle?" he wondered aloud as he continued to study the recognizable cities and landmarks, "There's NeOzette, the Ozette Ruins, that's Altessa's place... should I bug Caleb for directions?" He shook his head, "Nah, he's got issues. Crazy doll, how can anyone with such a perfect face like mine come out with such a weird mentality?" Zelos looked aside, "There's the Yggdrasill Tree... I could ask Martel for a map or something. She's the Goddess of Symphonia, right?" He blinked as he spotted the receding outline of a cluster of islands in the sky.

"No way! There it is!" Zelos exclaimed and hurried after Exire, flying as fast as his tiring wings could flap, "Hey, wait up! Exhaustion isn't good for the face! Slow down! Stop!"

* * *

Lloyd stared blankly at Yuan after the report was finished for a fifth time. The half-elf glared back at him, a vein about to pop in his forehead. No matter how much he explained things, the brunet just couldn't seem to grasp the idea and the severity of the problem before them.

"Do you want me to draw a picture for you?" Yuan finally snapped, "Or put on a puppet show to act out what's happening?" Lloyd brightened.

"Puppet shows are cool!" he laughed and Yuan screamed in frustration, turning to bash his head against his desk, "Ah, come on, Yuan! They're not that bad!"

"Kratos! You and your wife gave birth to an idiot! Were you drunk? Drugged? _Brain-dead?_" the half-elf yelled at no one in particular. Lloyd tapped his nose as he thought over the report again.

"Okay, let's see if I have it. There's this elf guy named Korand who didn't like me reuniting the worlds and wants to separate humans, elves and half-elves again. So he got a bunch of Desians working for him to build a weapon that does something." he muttered, "Only the weapon can't work unless it has the Topaz Ring, a lot of Exspheres, the perfect singing voice, and something else. They already have the Ring and the Exspheres, 'cause they stole 'em from us in Sybak. They're trying to the get the last two parts by attacking Alvanista, and Kratos decided to sneak into Moria to get our stuff back by pretending to be a singer so he can get captured too." Yuan stopped his head-banging and straightened, looking back at the brunet with a hopeful expression through mussed hair. Lloyd shut one eye, head aching from overuse. "So, now Kratos is in Moria, but because he sings so well, he could actually be used to fill in one of the missing parts of the Desian weapon. If the New World Order Desians get the last piece of the weapon, Symphonia is basically screwed."

"That's right! Geez, was that so hard to understand?" Yuan exclaimed and his face fell when Lloyd nodded. "You're such an idiot. Anyway, since Kratos is down there, we can't get him out. Not without exposing ourselves to Korand and ruining Kratos' disguise, which would get them all killed on the spot."

"Then I'll go and get him out. He won't be able to stop Korand by himself, especially if he knows that he's the one who killed me in Sybak." Lloyd decided, wings unfurling from his back in preparation for flight, "Kratos is a real hothead, surprise, surprise. If he comes across that elf guy, they're gonna have a fight to the death, I bet." He looked deeply concerned suddenly, a strangely mature expression on his face. "I can't allow that to happen. My dad has too much to live for right now, and he promised Mom that he would live and escape the curse of the Cruxis Crystal. If he dies now, the crystal will absorb his consciousness and his soul. He'll never be able to join Mom in heaven then. And I'll never be able to live with the idea that I couldn't save him." Yuan looked at him and sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this, but all right. I'll have one of my men smuggle you into Moria. It won't be as easy as Kratos' way in, but it's all I can think of right now." he remarked and led the way out of his office, "Come on. Let's get to the armory and put together a shipment of weapons you can hide in for this. Once you get into Moria, you'll be on your own, though, so be careful. For all we know, the last piece the weapon needs could be the Eternal Ring you wear."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine! And as long as I'm under Origin's protection, I can't lose the Eternal Ring and Sword." Lloyd answered brightly, bounding after the half-elf.

* * *

Kratos gently shook his friend awake and sat back with a smile of relief as Sato groaned and picked himself up, hand searching for his hat. The trip to Moria had taken most of the night and a good portion of the morning to complete, time that Kratos decided was needed for his friend to rest and himself to figure out what the hell to do next.

"What's going on? Why are we in cages?" Sato grumbled, peering at the bars as he shoved his hat onto his head. There were a few others on the wagons slowly making their way into Moria proper, surrounded by Desian guards as they made their way deeper into the mine. Singers and performers pleaded with their captors from within the cells, begging to be released and offering all kinds of things for their freedom. "What did that girl say she'd do for escape?" Sato suddenly asked, an interested look on his face, "Is she a contortionist? Can she do what she said she can?"

"Sato, let me think." Kratos muttered and glared out at the guards before sighing and gazing out at the wide cavern filled with people bustling about with metal pieces, weapons, and strange pieces of magitechnology being carted here and there. An elevator in back opened as another cart of imprisoned performers was pushed in. "Where do you think they keep the prisoners?" Kratos finally asked, crawling up to the bars to look between them at the elevator. Sato shrugged, his pack set on the floor of the cage beside the angel's own. "What do you think they want with us?"

"A free concert? I don't know. I'm wondering if they're gonna kill us or something." the poet muttered and looked around furtively, "I don't see any way of escaping, and there's not much in the way of treasure to 'liberate'. These guys don't look like the kind who'd listen to a pretty song, but if you really let 'em have it with a good hit, Kratos, maybe we can bribe our way out." Kratos narrowed his eyes as the elevator loomed closer.

"I don't think they're interested in any songs, Sato." he returned and held onto the bars as the wagon was jostled into the lift. The poet waved his arms in a panic, watching with round eyes as the elevator doors closed and the room began to move.

"What's going on? We're falling! We're gonna die, and there's still suckers in the world left to be squeezed!" he wailed. Kratos grabbed him and pulled him down with a hiss, putting one finger up to his own mouth in a silent signal. Sato kicked wildly for a moment, then calmed, whimpering faintly as the cage and wagon continued to descend. The angel pointed over to one side and both sat up to gaze at a large, silver dragon that stood at the far end of the cavern. Cranes and scaffolds surrounded the creature, whose top half could be seen, the bottom half was one level down, and hundreds of people crawled around it like ants, placing pieces and weapons onto it as sparks flew from various portions of its body.

"That looks artificial." Kratos whispered, "The Desians are building a metal dragon down here. They must be using the Exspheres to power it and the Topaz Ring must be in there too." Sato squeaked in terror and pulled the brim of his hat down to cover his ears.

"They're gonna feed us to that big, silver dragon!" he whimpered as the elevator stopped and the gate slid open. Several more guards stood by, waiting as the wagon rolled out of the elevator and followed them to another chamber. Kratos spent the last few seconds he could see of the dragon studying it carefully. Whatever Korand was up to with this mechanical monstrosity, it could not be anything good for Symphonia. Sato continued mumbling to himself, a low whining that quickly got on the angel's nerves.

"Sato, their dragon is a fake! It's all mechanical and... junk...!" Kratos hissed at him under his breath and shook his head, "Quiet down and let me think. We have to get out of here." He tapped at the bars that made up the cage and gave an experimental pull at it, grinning once he saw that it budged. "It's not Meltokio steel. That's good. I can break this cheap stuff." The angel grabbed onto a pair of the bars and glanced over at his friend. "Sato, do me a favor and keep an eye out for guards. I'm gonna bust us out and we'll run out of here." he added. The poet gave him an incredulous look and sighed, pressing his face against the bars away from Kratos.

"I don't see our chances of escape being all that great. And if we get loose, that dragon's just gonna bite our heads off or something." he grumbled as Kratos pulled the metal apart with his angelic strength. Sato peered out at the front of the line of wagons. Desians were standing at attention, some were pulling performers from the cells and leading them away to another room. Singers, dancers, actors, contortionists, all of the street artists were being sorted before being led off. "Kratos, I don't like this. They're separating the performers for some reason." he whispered, "Better hurry, we're the fourth cell coming in."

"I know! Almost... got it!" Kratos exclaimed and grabbed his pack. Sato looked back and blinked at the pair of metal bars that miraculously were bent far apart to create a hole in the cage. "Grab your things and let's go!" the angel added and leaped through to freedom. The poet slung on his backpack and jumped after him, stopping in midair as the pack proved too large for the hole. He kicked his legs frantically as the wagon continued moving.

"Kratos! Help! I'm stuck!" Sato yelled. The angel skid to a stop and looked back in surprise. He'd almost reached a good hiding place and then _this_ happened. With a muffled groan, Kratos ran back to help his friend, grabbing onto the pack and struggling to pull it through.

"Sato, damn it all, did you have to bring this huge thing along?" he growled, "What's in it anyway?" Sato squirmed and laughed embarrassedly.

"Ah, everything I own." he replied as Kratos climbed the bars and pulled at the oversized pack, all the while praying the wagon would slow down.

"Own less next time!" the angel grumbled and gasped as sounds of alarms went off. Sato kicked faster and panicked.

"Kratos! Run! The Desians spotted us!" he cried, "Don't let them get you! 'Cause then there won't be anyone to send the rescue posse after **me**!" Kratos looked aside at the group of guards running towards the wagon and bit his lip.

"I'll come back for you, Sato! Promise!" he declared and leaped away from the cage, breaking into a flat out run as soon as he touched ground. One of the guards stayed with Sato as the others turned to follow Kratos.

"After him! Don't let him get away!" the captain yelled, "He's a singer, so don't harm him!" Kratos ran faster, ducking around crates and small rock formations as he tried to get his bearings in the cavernous mine. Moria was well lit and the dragon in the distance reflected more of that light everywhere, making the caves as bright as day. But that alone wasn't enough to help the angel figure out where the Exspheres and the Topaz Ring were located. Aside from Yuan's assumptions that they would be placed on the mechanical dragon for the purpose of making it work, there was nothing that told him of the path to reach it.

More guards and Desians came rushing after him, leaping in his way from all sides as he jumped onto passing caravans and piles of wooden boxes in attempts to escape their grasp. With the crowds of performers cheering him on in the background and mobs of Desians blocking his way to the dragon, Kratos sat perched on the top of a stack of crates, staring out at the silvery machination that loomed ahead. How was he to get all the way over there, grab the stolen goods and get out, and rescue Sato and the other performers, at the same time? He groaned and shook his head in despair. This was too much! He was just one man!

But Lloyd reunited the worlds, and he was just one boy. Zelos spared it from Sérno's twisted ideals, and he was just one man. Why couldn't he, Kratos Aurion, a Hero of the Kharlan War, do the same?

"Because I'm not the same Kratos as before." he whimpered and looked around fearfully as the Desians closed in on him and began scaling the small mountain of boxes, "I have more I want to save than before. If I could just abandon one group or another to pull this off, I'd probably make it. But, I can't do that! Lloyd would never willingly leave someone to suffer if he had a chance to save them!" He bit his lip again, thinking quickly. If he used his wings, he could easily fly to the dragon. However, that would reveal too much too soon, and he wasn't sure if his angelic powers were strong enough to warp all of the Exspheres to a safe location at the same time. Using Excalibur would also be detrimental; what real singer knew how to wield a sword like he could?

Taking a deep breath, Kratos shut his eyes and hurled himself out into the air, the sounds of performers and Desians alike panicking at his actions filling his ears. He briefly hoped that his landing wouldn't outright knock him into next week and that he could play dead to avoid real recapture.

No such luck. The Desian captain reacted quickly and Kratos landed safely on a large piece of heavy cloth stretched out by a group of the soldiers. The cloth enveloped him and he struggled to get free as the corners were brought together and bound to create a huge sack.

"Let me out! I can't breathe!" he yelled through the fabric as he kicked and struggled. The captain waved his hand authoritatively, signaling that the sack be dragged to the proper group. Kratos clutched his pack tightly, reassuring himself with the knowledge that the bright blade of Excalibur was just within his reach, waiting to be unleashed.

* * *

Yuan watched the dragon take off for Moria, the cargo of swords and Lloyd clutched in its massive claws. He sighed and prayed for luck that the venture would work, then turned in time to see a tired Zelos flap down in front of him. The former Chosen looked almost haggard, wobbling on his feet as his wings trembled from the effort to get him to Exire.

"Oh, not again!" the half-elf cried and motioned for coffee and a healer to be brought to him. Zelos panted, then jabbed a finger at the leader of the Renegades.

"You! You...!" he gasped out, "Where's... my... family...?" He fell back onto the grass of the aerie and let out a wail of relief, "Waaah! That feels gooood!" Yuan tried very hard not to pull his hair out by the roots and glared at him.

"At least you're not drugged anymore." he growled, "What do you want? You want to know where Kratos and Lloyd are, right? Right?" Zelos lifted his head and raised an eyebrow as the half-elf continued his rant. "That's all I get from people coming in now! No one bothers to drop in and say hello to me! What am I? Last century's news? After all I did to help Lloyd and you guys stop Mithos, **this** is the thanks I get?"

"You need a girlfriend." the redhead remarked calmly. Yuan shrieked and stomped in a fury.

"I do _not_! I need for all of you to grow some brains! You just came here to find out where they went, didn't you?" he raged, shaking a fist at the dark-violet clad man on the grass, "Don't try lying to me, either! I can tell! You want to know where those idiots went! Fine! They're in Moria! They're in Moria trying to get those stupid Exspheres back!" Zelos gave him a strange look.

"The guy who stole them took them to Moria? What the hell for?" he asked. Yuan threw a clipboard full of papers at his chest and stomped off as the healer arrived with a cup of hot coffee.

"Read it! I even drew little pictures to help you understand it! Idiots! Morons! I'm going to my dressing room!" he yelled, "I'm sick of this! If you guys manage to get out of this alive, somebody had better remember to say 'thank you' or something!" The healer looked confused as Zelos stood up and accepted the cup, sipping at it as he skimmed the reports in his hands.

After a short time, he dropped the cup in horror at what he had learned. The Exspheres were being installed on a super-weapon the New World Order Desians had built, the Topaz Ring had also suffered the same fate; performers from Alvanista and all over the world were being kidnapped to play some mysterious part in the creation of the weapon, and Kratos had allowed himself to be captured under the guise of a singer.

"_Kratos?_ Kratos can't sing! The only notes he can hit are P and U!" Zelos exclaimed and shook his head. "And Lloyd's smuggling himself in there to get him out!" He threw aside the clipboard in rising panic. "They'll be killed down there! That Korand guy, the one who stole the Exspheres and the Topaz Ring, the guy who killed Lloyd; he's gonna tear Kratos to pieces!" he cried and flapped his wings, "I have to go after them!"

One wing seemed to protest the sudden need for flight and immediately went into a spasm. Zelos yelped painfully and flopped face-down into the grass as the healer bent to blink at him in astonishment. He lifted his head and spat out a mouthful of the greenery and sighed.

"Right after I heal up. Owww! Lady! Wing healing! Sometime today would be real nice!" he shouted.


	18. I'm Not Liking This

Chapter 18

Kratos sighed in dejection as he sat before the bars of his new cell. He had been separated from Sato and pushed into the prisons reserved only for the singers. Around him, the other performers huddled together and prayed softly for salvation of any kind. Kratos shot them an annoyed glare, rolled his eyes and shook his head. When would these people get a new religion?

"I'm getting sick and tired of always getting captured and imprisoned for trying to help out Lloyd. I didn't sign up for this when I decided to become a real father." he grumbled under his breath. He glanced over at the entrance in boredom, straightening in sudden interest as someone came in with a tray of food. He moved to the bars and peered through them at the guard. "Hey! Did you bring lemon with that stew? I'm not eating it if it doesn't have lemon!" the angel yelled out.

"Pipe down! This isn't even for you! So shut up and get ready to perform for Lord Korand!" the guard snapped back at him. Kratos scowled as the Desian headed for one of the other cells, folding his arms over his chest.

"Hey, man! How am I supposed to practice for a performance if you're telling me to shut up?" the angel yelled back, "It's one or the other!" The guard set the tray down and stomped back to him, shaking a staff in barely controlled anger.

"I told you to keep quiet." the Desian hissed, "Especially since I'm one of Yuan's troops sent to make sure you complete your mission!" Kratos's jaw dropped and he shook his head in surprise. He gripped the bars, coming closer to the guard.

"Are you really? Well, great! Get me out of this prison and help me find those Exspheres and the Topaz Ring. I'll teleport them out as soon as I figure out how to set the other performers free." the angel whispered hurriedly. The Desian guard shook his head.

"You weren't sent here to do a prison break, Kratos. You have a mission; stick to it!" he argued, "In a few hours, Korand will start bringing in the singers to perform for him. Do your best not to arouse suspicions until me and the others locate the Exspheres for you. Once we have them and the ring, we'll start a riot and give you the time you need to retrieve them." Kratos sighed in annoyance, a harsh sound escaping his mouth, and nodded.

"Can't you at least rescue Sato? He's my friend, and I kinda got him involved when I shouldn't have." he urged. The guard tapped his nose thoughtfully.

"We'll keep an eye out for him. Describe him." he replied carefully. Kratos rattled off a short description and the guard nodded. "We'll do what we can, but your primary goal is to get to the Exspheres and the Topaz Ring, and teleport out of here with them. The rest of us will signal Yuan once you're clear and the Renegades will finish off the N.W.O. Desians." he finally agreed. Kratos nodded and sat back to let the guard finish his duties. Since the prison bars, like the cages before it, were not made of Meltokio steel, Kratos could have easily bent them apart and escaped through the hole. But, with so many people around, that would set off far too many alarms for his liking. The last thing he needed was someone looking in his direction as he used angelic strength, scream 'Monster!' and start a riot that would quite possibly trample him underfoot.

"Man, I get myself into the stupidest situations." Kratos grumbled and turned to bang his forehead against the wall, "Stupid, stupid, stupid hormones and teenage brain! Work, dammit!" He felt a little better about the self-berating, then sat against the wall to think about his new instructions. In just a short while, Korand would be gathering all the singers together for a performance. Kratos counted the other singers in the cell with him and winced. There weren't many other performers with him, so the chances of him breaking free when the Renegades started the riot were slim.

Kratos sighed and slumped against the wall in dejection. At this point, the odds of his escaping the entire mess alive were against him. How could he possibly have hoped that all of this would work? And if he _was_ called upon to perform, how could he keep himself together enough to sing without giving in to the temptation of just running up and stabbing Korand in the head, effectively destroying all hope of his getting out of Moria alive? Kratos looked over at the other performers, watching them cope with their own anxieties, petty as they were in comparison to his own.

One sang scales, warming up her voice. A few others twisted strange leaves tightly, then lit and smoked them. The air smelled sweet after a moment. Still another prayed softly, surrounded by a few younger singers who chanted along, swaying in religious fervor. They were trying to keep themselves calm, despite the uncertainty of their fates if their performances weren't up to par. Kratos' fingers twitched and he lifted his hand, studying it warily.

Sting's mana charges had been poisonous, but they worked at stimulating parts of his brain that controlled his emotions. If he used his own mana to mimic the charges, surely the young angel could do the same without the horrid side effects that nearly killed him. And the amount of mana needed for the charge was so slight, no half-elf would sense such a tiny bit of magic. Satisfied with this logic, Kratos pressed two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes, tentatively searching for the specific spot that would relax him.

He found it, and a smile grew on his face.

* * *

The ride in was bumpy and the moving of the crate of swords served only to jostle Lloyd about more than he liked. Nursing bruises and splinters, the brunet waited until he could no longer hear the Desian guards that had brought him in unwittingly, then pressed his feet against the secret panel built into the crate. The wood popped away and Lloyd tumbled out of the hollow compartment he had squeezed into only hours earlier. 

He had made it into Moria; Lloyd gazed around himself in awe as he took in the sight of huge caverns and dazzling light that rivalled the sunshine. He couldn't even tell if it was day or night, the luminous torches were that powerful. Lloyd crept away from the crate and began his search, looking about for any clues that would point to the dungeons. Kratos had to be in there, and probably pretty mad as well.

Moria was bigger than Lloyd had thought, as he darted between piles of unloaded crates and emptied cargo units in the quest for his father. Between looking for the mana dust trail his father would leave behind in his footsteps and gawking at the lower half of a giant mechanical dragon that dominated the cavern, the dual swordsman was quickly discovering that his venture was going to be a very trying time, provided he didn't get caught.

"I told him to stay in Mizuho! Why doesn't he ever listen to me? Such a hardheaded idiot! And he says _I_ don't have common sense!" Lloyd grumbled under his breath as he stepped cautiously towards the elevator door. No one guarding it. He darted in and looked at the controls with some degree of familiarity. It looked a bit like the one used in Rodyle's ranch, but Lloyd hadn't come across any of the stands that changed his Sorcerer's Ring power. So, was there another way of getting the elevator to work?

Lloyd pressed a few buttons at random, then jumped back as the elevator began to move. Well, he got it to work all right; now he just needed to hope it took him to the right place. He wondered briefly if Zelos had woken up yet in Mizuho, then came to with a start as he realized the elevator was coming to a halt. There were voices, someone was on the other side of the elevator doors! Frantically, Lloyd searched the tiny room for some form of escape or hiding place, then looked up at the ceiling. A square section of the elevator seemed out of place compared to the rest of the metal. He looked at it askance; could he fit through that section if he pushed it aside?

The elevator doors opened, allowing the Desian guards to enter and press the sequence of buttons to get the lift moving again. Both were completely unaware of the ajar square of metal only a few feet above their heads.

* * *

Zelos didn't stick around Exire for very long. Once the healer had tended to his wing and he'd had time to rest and prepare for the flight, the redhead took off for Moria. Given the current circumstances, he didn't trust either Lloyd or Kratos to get through the place safely. Especially if Kratos went into another tantrum. 

"This is sheer insanity." Zelos muttered as he headed for the mountain range that housed the Moria mine, "Whole armies of crazy Desian people and I'm going to walk into it all just to get out a couple of crazier guys. I really should look into getting my priorities straight. This is gonna be an ugly experience, I just know it!" He gauged the distance in his head as his wings flapped furiously. At his rate, it would be hours before he'd get to Moria.

"I like being fashionably late for big events, but this is ridiculous!" he sighed in exasperation.

* * *

A Desian guard entered the dungeon, rapping the coiled bundle of his whip against the bars of the cells. Performers jumped and shook fearfully as the guard grinned at the reactions.

"Up and at 'em, street vermin! Lord Korand is waiting for your performance and you don't want to keep him waiting." he jeered as continued rapping on the bars, a loud clapping sound that pounded into Kratos' head almost painfully. The angel curled a lip back in irritation, pressed another finger to his temple and calmed quickly once the headache died away. "Everybody up! You there! In the back! Get up!" the guard barked and Kratos stood, giving him a slightly dazed expression. Several more guards entered the room and he glanced at them briefly before turning to pick up his pack. He shook his head and came to full alertness as the cell door was opened.

"What's going on?" Kratos asked quietly as he followed the other singers out to be surrounded by the guards. The first one shook his head warningly and threw his arm forward.

"March, vermin! If Lord Korand is pleased with your voice, you may yet live to see another sunrise." he declared and led the group out to the main chamber. The cavern was still brightly lit and Kratos flicked his hand across the hair that fell over one eye, brushing it so that it covered both of them and dimmed the harshness. The warm, comforting sensation that had flooded through him earlier was fading, but it was enough to help him keep his head clear.

In the distance, as the group crossed the giant room he had run through earlier, the great silver dragon neared its completion. Many of the scaffolds surrounding it were being taken apart, and the artificial smile crafted of metal seemed far more sinister now that it waited for release. Without meaning to, Kratos shuddered and pulled his bag closer for comfort. Just a little longer, and the riot would begin. He chanted the instructions for himself in his head. Break free. Run away. Get the Exspheres. Find the Ring. Teleport.

Under the pretense of scratching his head, Kratos quickly gave himself another dose of mana, and his heartbeat calmed again. Now was not the time to burn his energy and adrenaline through sheer anxiety.

The group stopped before a huge door decorated with elaborate carvings, some of which looked as if they should be familiar. Kratos narrowed his eyes at the wood, studying it carefully before gasping in revulsion. The Mana Tree, Yggdrasill as Lloyd had named it, was depicted on the door, but there were additions to it that fueled the angel's fury. Sword blades cutting into the trunk, what appeared to be insects and molds attacked the leaves and roots viciously, and just because it was so absolute and encompassing in its destruction, flames danced up around the tree, licking at the vast branches that shadowed the world.

"Bastard. After all that we've been through..." Kratos hissed and bit down on his tongue to stop himself. The disguised Renegade looked at him in momentary confusion, glanced over at the vile door and frowned as well.

"All in good time, Kratos. But not now. You don't have the control." he warned under his breath as the gate opened. The group passed through into another chamber, this one filled with strange computers and a variety of other machines that made Kratos dizzy trying to identify them all too quickly. There was an elf who stood behind one of the consoles and he looked up indifferently to the parade of performers that came before him. His eyes played over them all, the dark violet holding nothing in the way of emotion as he gave each one a cursory glance... until he found Kratos. They hardened almost immediately, shards of dark ice that chilled the angel as much as they infuriated him. The elf turned then, releasing Kratos from the challenging glare, and murmured softly to someone standing in the shadows behind him. After a moment, he nodded and turned back to the group.

"Captain, these are all the singers in Yarbel's caravan, correct?" the elf asked one of the guards coldly. The Desian bowed quickly.

"Every last one, Lord Korand. Yarbel tried to cheat us, though. He kept trying to get the one on the end to stay inside during the rendezvous." she replied. Kratos shrank behind another performer, trying very hard to avoid more eye contact. Any more glares like that and he would snap, sealing his fate then and there. "After his performance, I understood why he wished to hold onto him." Korand lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Really? I'd like to judge for myself if his voice carries well enough that our little rat would dare to breach our agreement." he mused and looked back at the angel, "You there. Cowering like the dog you are. Come forward."

Kratos fidgeted a bit, touched his fingers to his temple one last time, then took a deep breath and walked forward, trying his hardest to appear meek and frightened. His eyes darted about under the shelter of his rust-colored hair, taking in his surroundings. The computers and consoles were stationed in a fairly ordered manner, and he had a clear run at the door behind him, provided his inside guide could distract the guards that stood in his way. Korand was too well barricaded behind the machines, so any attempts to exact revenge for Lloyd's death in Sybak was simply out of the question.

"Y-yes, my lord?" he stammered out, shifting his voice to crack between a boy's and a man's. Korand's face tightened in disapproval and he tried again, opting for his natural tone. Pretenses didn't seem to work well on this guy.

"I am Lord Korand, leader of the New World Order Desians." the elf declared and paused to take in his reaction. Kratos gave none and he continued, slightly annoyed. "I have sent for you and these other vermin to perform just one act that will bring me one step closer to achieving my goals." Korand told the group and traced a gloved finger along the edge of the console, "For the most part, you'll all do well, musically speaking. However, the singer I am looking for must have a voice that will make this crystal," here the elf lifted a shimmering white gem the length of a small boy's forearm, "resonate and hurl the vibration outwards. Deceptively simple, no?" Kratos studied the crystal from beneath the protective shield of his hair, taking in the myriad of hard cut edges and the near perfect clarity. The room was mirrored a hundred times over in the faces of the gem. Korand carefully set the crystal on its end on a pedestal before him, in plain view of the group. "Now, this crystal is very temperamental, as all things of a semi-magical nature tend to be." Korand turned and smiled up at the singers, and Kratos noted with some amount of alarm that his eyes were set squarely on him. "You see, the voice that can create the resonance must be... perfect." he finished with a dark chuckle that pierced through the angel and left him wishing he was back home with Lloyd and Zelos, in the body of a child again, to be hugged and comforted and told that everything would be all right.

But it wouldn't be all right. Not this time.


	19. I'm Alone! Really!

A/N: This chapter is the reason why I couldn't listen to Greenday without screaming my head off. It was a reminder to get to this chapter, quick! Okay, lyrics go to them. I just borrowed an excerpt because it fits so well with Kratos' personality.

* * *

Chapter 19

Shuffling on his elbows and belly through the narrow passages that lined Moria's walls was not high on Lloyd's list of favorite adventures. At least there was enough air passing through the man-made tunnels that he could breathe easily, but he certainly didn't want to stay any longer than necessary in them. He peered through several grates along the way, trying to get some idea of where he was in relation to where he wanted to go. As far as he could tell, he was in the same part of the mine as the top half of that metal dragon.

"That thing must be huge." Lloyd muttered, "What is Korand planning to do with it?" He blinked as he heard a faint voice not too far away and shuffled his way down another passage to find out what it could be. The voice grew louder in volume and he paused over another grate, peering down into it.

There was a group of people in a room full of computers and other things, stuff that made him wish Raine was around to tell him what they were. One person was standing apart from the group and there were Desian guards watching her as she sang. Lloyd looked puzzled for a moment, then blinked as he remembered what Yuan had said about Korand needing a singer to help complete the super-weapon. Was this an audition, then? Who were they singing to? Lloyd pressed his face against the grate, trying to angle his view of the room. There was an elf standing behind one of the computers, watching a crystal that was placed before him. He didn't look very happy.

"Another failure. Get her out of my sight!" the elf barked out and the guards bowed briefly before grabbing the girl and dragging her, screaming, away. "Next!" Lloyd watched another of the performers step forward and signal something to someone just outside his field of vision. He studied the group of singers and blinked. Even from his strange point of view, Lloyd could recognize that mop of rusty hair anywhere.

"Dad!" he whispered in shock.

* * *

_"Dad!"_

Kratos froze as the musicians started up the beat for the next singer. No, that couldn't be... it just couldn't! Rubbing his neck to cover up his movement, Kratos slowly lifted his gaze to the ceiling, searching for the source of the voice his angelic hearing picked out. There was only rock up there, and a grate that covered the opening of a ventilation shaft... and Lloyd was squinting through it! The angel's eyes went wide and he immediately ducked his head, mind racing.

How the hell did Lloyd find him?! Did Sheena's ninja spies discover his plan and tell him? Did he ask Origin for help locating him? And how did he get from Mizuho to Moria anyway?! He took all the Rheairds! Unless... if Lloyd was awake, then so was Zelos, and Zelos has wings. Did Zelos carry Lloyd all the way to Moria? If so, then maybe the redhead noticed the missing radio, and figured he'd taken it to talk to Yuan. Did Yuan tell them everything?

"Oh no. Not now!" Kratos moaned softly, eyes darting around in a panic. If Lloyd was here, Zelos had to be here, too! This wasn't supposed to happen! If Korand ran into either one of them, everything would fall apart! The Renegade spy glanced at him questioningly and Kratos gave him a frantic look. "Lloyd! Here!" he whispered fearfully. The guard's eyes went wide and he stiffened as Korand shot them a stern look.

"What seems to be the trouble over there?" the elf demanded coldly.

"This human is having stage fright, sir. His voice is nothing more than a squeak now." the guard answered quickly. Korand gave Kratos a steady glare, then shot an angry look at the current singer.

"Take this one out of here! The crystal didn't respond at all!" he commanded and turned to a technician beside him, "Erase that recording. His voice was crap; it won't be of any use to us in the Moria Dragon." He turned back to the group, glaring still at Kratos. "Lieutenant, I'll be the judge of what these beings' voices are like. You! Get up here and sing!" he barked and Kratos shrank back, "I command you to get over here and sing, dammit!"

"Do it, Kratos, we need the time for the signal to go off!" the Renegade whispered, "We don't have a choice!" Kratos glanced up at the grate, saw Lloyd watching him with a concerned expression, then gulped and stepped before the group. Whatever comfort he had from the mana charge earlier was completely gone now, and it was too risky now to try another one. He took a deep breath instead and held it, shutting his eyes as he tried to calm his racing mind and heart. The room fell silent, waiting for him to begin.

Kratos thought of his two sons in Moria, trying somehow to get to him. If Korand learned of his connection to them, his plan to foil the plot and recover the stolen Exspheres and Ring would fail. He had to implant the idea that he was completely alone, that no one was connected to him. Kratos had to be a lone wanderer, the guise of mercenary helped pull that off, but how could he do it as a singer? He thought quickly; if his singing of his emotions could convey messages more powerfully than a visual costume, and people were inclined to believe a message that held a lot of emotion to it, could he sing of his own loneliness and have it be enough to convince Korand that there was nothing to connect him to Lloyd and Zelos in the event they met?

Kratos murmured a quick prayer that it would and held out a hand to the musicians, relaxing into a casual stance as he prepared his mental reserves and called forth the memories of being alone for four thousand years, of being alone after Anna died and Lloyd disappeared, of being a mercenary to hide his identity, of walking alone, always alone, even among friends. He moved his hand to rap out a beat in the air and the musicians followed it, stumbling at first, then growing more in rhythm as they caught onto the flow he wanted. Lifting a cold gaze to the proud elf before him, Kratos waited for his entry note, then began to sing.

_"I walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known._

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone."_

He heard Lloyd gasp above him and saw Korand's eyes widen in astonishment. The crystal began to glow softly, pulsing in concert with his words. Both the angel and the elf looked at it, but Kratos couldn't stop the song, not when the message had been only half-delivered.

_"I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams,_

_Where the city sleeps,_

_And I'm the only one,_

_And I walk alone..."_

Korand's gaze broke away from the pulsing crystal to study him carefully, searching for something in the angel's expression. Kratos kept the cold glare; no matter what, he couldn't let anything betray the fact that he wasn't who he claimed he was. He had to drive that message home. Alone, alone!

_"I walk alone,_

_I walk alone,_

_I walk alone,_

_I walk..."_

He wasn't buying it! Korand was already analyzing his features; it was only a matter of time before he remembered the pre-teen Kratos fighting him in Sybak. If that light of realization came on before the Renegades signaled the riot, Kratos would surely die right there. He had to convince the elf that he was just a solitary singer! And that crystal, oh Goddess, the crystal was resonating in time with his voice!

_"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating;_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me;_

_'Til then I walk alone!"_

"Enough!" Korand bellowed and Kratos clamped his mouth shut, staring at the elf as he began to laugh, "He's the one! The one! Look! The crystal is resonating!" The figure that stood in the shadow behind him came forward and Kratos stepped back in horror.

"I told you it would. His voice is perfect." Kari announced in a dead voice, "The voice of an angel."

"No!" Kratos cried, shaking his head in disbelief, "It can't be!" The elf grinned back at the half-elven girl as he collected the humming crystal.

"Oh, don't think she betrayed you willingly. I had to have her put under a hypnotic trance before she would submit. Yuan isn't the only one to have spies scattered about the world. As soon as I learned from my sources on Exire that Yuan was preparing a singer for bait, I had them grab the teacher after the plan was executed." he purred and grinned at him, "That song, so sad, so lonely, so beautiful... you were trying so hard to hide yourself with it. All for nothing." The angel covered his mouth, paling as Korand glanced back at the captive girl. "Kari, tell me, who is this gifted singer? This young man with the voice of an angel?" he asked, smiling.

"Kratos Aurion, one of the Four Seraphim and comrade to Lord Yuan." the half-elf replied emotionlessly. Korand brightened and his smile turned almost vicious as he leered at the angel.

"Really? I wondered why he looked so familiar; didn't we meet in Sybak? How is your dear dead son? What a shame; I could have used him as part of my wonderful weapon." he taunted, "Thank you so much for your swan song, Kratos, but you came in here unarmed and at my mercy. Prepare to die. Guards!"

So much for hiding in disguise. Kratos leaped back from the rush of Desians as the grate suddenly flew away from the ceiling. He didn't have time to think of what Lloyd could be up to, just grabbed for the Excalibur and pulled it free from his pack, quickly parrying an attack from one of the guards. And explosion rocked the cavern suddenly and the angel nearly lost his balance, crying out in alarm as Korand snatched up the crystal and a small black disk, then grabbed Kari's arm, racing out the open door before the Renegade spy could stop him.

"Dad! Are you okay?!" Lloyd cried as he leaped down from the ventilation shaft and into the fray, both swords in hand almost instantly.

"How did you get here?! How did you even find me?!" Kratos snapped angrily, "Don't answer! Go stop Korand! I've got to get the Exspheres!" He broke away from the battle and dashed for the door, followed quickly by the dual swordsman.

Korand had a definite head start, and the two angels spotted him running for the elevator on the other side of the cavern. The whole mine was shuddering, rock and debris falling everywhere as hundreds of freed prisoners stampeded through the cavern, herded by the Renegades that turned on the Desians at the sound of the explosion. Taking to the air, Kratos scanned the group in a panic. Where was Sato?

There! Among the other singers and clutching his hat, the poet was dashing about and twisting his head here and there. Kratos felt a slight twist in his gut; poor man, he was probably looking for him. Sato had no idea that Kratos was an angel, so looking up would never occur to him. He heard a rustle of feathers and turned in time to see Lloyd rush by on dark blue and emerald wings.

"C'mon, Dad! He's getting away!" he yelled back. Kratos shot after him and they made for the elevator, halting as the elf and half-elf disappeared into it. "Damn! Is there another way down?!"

"By the dragon! There has to be a gap in the cavern floor for it to stand like that!" Kratos called out and the two hurried towards the silver beast. "Where's Zelos?!" he added as they dodged falling rubble and collapsing scaffolds.

"Mizuho, I think! I drugged him, too!" Lloyd answered and dove into the gap, "Hurry!" Kratos stared after him in shock, then shook it off and followed quickly. The dragon, now that he was able to see it up close, was large enough to house an army of Desians. If the thing could fly, and he guessed it could with that many Exspheres powering it, then Korand would truly be a force to be feared. Kratos swerved to avoid colliding with one of the monstrosity's arms, glimpsing the hundreds of stones that lined the joints and limbs of the dragon.

It was a flying fortress, and Korand was trying to escape in it... with Kari as a hostage!


	20. I'm Sorry, Lloyd

A/N: Lyrics props. "Heaven Shed No Tears" by Digi-Dolphin.

* * *

Chapter 20

Even in that lower level, riots were breaking out; captured performers, Renegades, Mizuho spies, Desians, everyone was running as the explosion set off to wreck the Moria Dragon backfired and weakened the mine instead. The falling rubble was worse down there and Kratos found it difficult to dodge everything as he followed Lloyd. The dual swordsman had surprised him multiple times in a matter of seconds, by being in Moria, by having wings, by leaving Zelos behind in yet another drugged stupor. If Kratos had time to think about all those surprises, he was fairly sure he could find something about it to exasperate him. But right now he had to worry about Korand escaping into that dragon fortress, with Kari as a helpless prisoner!

"There he is!" Lloyd cried and shot towards the elf and half-elf fleeing to the underside of the giant silver dragon, "Dad! Hurry!" Kratos zipped after him, touching down in time to see Lloyd crash into the pair, sending them all tumbling to the ground. Korand recovered quickly, gripping Kari's wrist tightly as he grabbed for his sword and lashed back at the red-clad swordsman.

"No! Get away from him, Lloyd!" the angel cried, fearing a repeat of the tragedy in Sybak. Without Zelos in the group, if Lloyd suffered another fatal wound... Kratos joined the battle with Excalibur in hand, blocking many of the elf's attacks as Lloyd pressed on, the Flamberge and Vorpal Sword dancing in the air as they flicked towards Korand. The elf appeared to be losing ground, backing away from the angels towards a lift that was lowering from the dragon's underbelly.

"If you want your vocal teacher back that badly, fine! Take her!" Korand suddenly declared and shoved Kari at them. Lloyd spun in a panic, swinging his swords aside to avoid skewering the innocent girl. Kratos followed suit, stumbling as Kari collided with him. The elf took advantage of the confusion, reaching out to loop an arm around Lloyd's neck. Lloyd dropped both elemental swords at the sudden motion, hands flying up to struggle free of the grip as the blades vanished back into their sheaths. "I'll take your son instead! I underestimated the power of the Eternal Swordsman, but that shall be to my benefit!" Korand laughed cruelly. A cry of alarm and fury escaped Kratos' mouth as he leaped back up and swung the Excalibur towards him. Korand twisted his position, bringing Lloyd directly under the blade. It took everything in Kratos' power to reverse the sword's momentum before it could harm the brunet.

"Let go of him!" he shrieked, trying again to strike at the elf. Again, Lloyd was deliberately placed in his way, "Stop it!" Korand was free to slash after him, continuing to back up towards the lift, and Kratos was helpless to fight back. If the elf didn't parry the sword strikes, then just moving Lloyd's struggling form in his way was enough to halt the angel's attacks.

"Stupid, stupid Kratos." Korand sneered, "I should thank you for all that you've done for me. You gave me the Exspheres to power my dragon; the Topaz Ring to act as the focus of the sonic weapon; your voice to power that weapon; and your son to amplify it a thousand-fold!" Lloyd struggled harder as the elf kept up the duel with the angel.

"Dad! Help me!" the brunet cried weakly, "I... can't... breathe...!"

"Let him go!" Kratos raged, lashing out with the sword almost blindly now. Grinning, Korand flicked the blade aside several more times, then suddenly twisted to bring Lloyd under again.

_"CONTROL!"_ Kratos' mind suddenly screamed and his arm froze almost painfully. He uttered a small cry of horror; his emotions nearly destroyed him again! If he had let the rage take over completely, Lloyd would have been struck down by his own hand!

Korand laughed and slashed upwards with his own sword, wrenching Excalibur out of the angel's grip and sending it flying away, its bright edges reflecting the dying light of the Moria mine as it disappeared among the rubble. Kratos cried again in shock. How could this elf have disarmed him so easily?

"Dad!" Lloyd gasped in warning, and Kratos flinched as the elf's sword plunged into him. He jumped back to avoid the full attack, then stumbled as the sudden loss of blood and onslaught of pain slammed his mind. He reeled, one hand going to the gash just below his ribs, the other reaching despairingly for his son. The lift began to rise, taking Korand and Lloyd up into the dragon; one laughing in victory, the other screaming in anguish.

"Lloyd...!" Kratos gasped out as the world grew dimmer. The rubble began to pile all around him and Kari, but all he could think of was how he failed again. And now, Lloyd was going to pay the price for it, too.

* * *

The top of the mountain that held the entrance to the Moria mine exploded in a violent shattering of rock, raining rubble upon the earth as a giant silver dragon rocketed into the sky, plumes of fire and mana shooting from behind as its immense wings spread and caught the air. Zelos yelled in shock, throwing his arms up to protect himself as the rock began showering down, catching him in their midst. 

"What the hell-?! Agh!" he cried, swerving and darting about, dodging the more deadly of the airborne rubble as he made for the open wound in the earth. "Kratos and Lloyd are still in there!" the redhead muttered and shot into mountain, wings trembling with the effort to control his speed as he fell deeper into the chasm. Again, he found himself avoiding rock and now broken metal as he searched for the swordsmen he knew must be trapped down there.

Desians were scrambling to escape, the last few stragglers raced for the elevators. One of them stood near the worst of the destruction, staring down at someone lying face-up in the earth. With a horrified cry, Zelos recognized the rusty hair and pulled back to slow himself down for a landing. The girl standing by Kratos lifted dead eyes to him, but said nothing. The redhead quickly checked the fallen swordsman, casting a blast of _First Aid_ to heal the wound he discovered, then lifted him up in his arms.

"Hey, kid! Grab on!" he ordered the girl, kneeling with his back to her. She hurried up and clasped her arms across one shoulder and under another. Zelos stood and pushed off, wings flapping desperately to escape the mine. Up above, his path to freedom was quickly narrowing as the first few levels of Moria began to collapse from the violent outburst. There was a quick sharp pain in him as he thought of Lloyd still lost in the mine, followed by a second caused by a piece of something or other hitting one of his wings. He lost speed as the mana feathers were ripped loose, but kept pushing. The entry crater shuddered, then fell into itself just as Zelos sped through the last of the rubble to reach the sky. The silver dragon was already disappearing into the distance, a strange roar issuing from its maw that sounded oddly familiar.

* * *

Renegades and performers alike were huddled in the forest near the broken mountain, racing around only when they feared a chunk of Moria was about to land on them. Zelos landed among them, set Kratos down on the ground, then collapsed to one side as the girl untangled herself from him and stood back. As the group gathered in a circle around them, one small man pushed his way through and stopped short of the two men on the ground. 

"Kratos! Dude!" Sato blurted out and knelt by the unconscious swordsman, "Wake up! What happened?!" He blinked at Zelos as the redhead struggled to sit up. "You saved him! Man, all of Alvanista is gonna love you forever!"

"I have to get Lloyd...!" he gasped out, one hand going to his side, "He's still in the mine!" One of the Renegades stepped forward, shaking his head.

"Don't bother. The entrances are all blocked, the mine had to have completely caved in from that eruption. If there was anyone left down there, they're gone." he told the redhead, "We have to focus on the survivors, especially Kari and Kratos. Kari's still stuck in that hypnotic trance, and I don't even know how Kratos is doing." Zelos stared at him, then turned to the girl, narrowing his eyes at her. Shifting his weight, he held out one hand and waved it over her eyes, murmuring softly to her. Kari groaned and fell limp, collapsing into a heap on the ground. The Renegade hurried to her side as Zelos fell back himself, gasping for air, too exhausted to do anything else but cry softly for the loss of the Eternal Swordsman.

Kratos finally stirred after several more prods and urgings from his poet friend. Face deathly pale from his experiences, the angel turned to look up at him, confused by the cheerful expression beaming back at him.

"Hey, you're awake! Man, you got lucky, Kratos; how often does a real live angel come swooping in to save your butt?" Sato laughed and waved at a group of girls behind him, "I brought a cheering section for you. Hit it, girls!" he added. The cluster of performers, though worn and dirty from their time in the prisons, nodded brightly and clasped their hands together, lifting their voices in a cheery chant.

_"Kra-tos! Kra-tos! Alvanista's star! Kra-tos! Kra-tos! Your voice will take you far!"_ they chanted and Sato grinned back at the angel.

"Eh, what do you think? Cuties, ain't they?" he chuckled, "Good to see you up and about. Boy, you had me scared for a second there!" He rubbed his knuckles into the swordsman's hair. "I'd hate to lose a good pal to a bunch of stupid Desians." Sato added in a more serious tone. Kratos nodded silently, then looked around in confusion. Spotting Zelos sprawled on the grass by him, he uttered a startled cry and tried to get up, wincing painfully as his body protested the sudden motion.

"Zelos! What happened?! I thought you were in Mizuho!" he blurted. He winced at the frozen glare shot back at him.

"_This_ is why I wanted to leave you there first!" Zelos hissed back and got to his feet, "Idiot! Stubborn, stupid, idiotic bastard! Look what you've done!" Kratos winced and scooted back, hurt. "Because of you, Lloyd is dead in that mine, that super-weapon is going to ruin Symphonia, and the Mana Tree is going to die!" the redhead spat out scathingly, "And all because you had to do things _your_ way and not listen to to those who had a better understanding of the situation!"

"But Lloyd's not dead!" Kratos blurted tearfully, "Korand kidnapped him and he's in that giant silver dragon...!"

"He's still lost to us, you jerk!" Zelos snapped back in a fury, "You don't understand anything! That thing is a freaking flying fortress! Even from where I saw it, I could tell that thing is armored to the core! There's no way we can rescue Lloyd from that, even if it landed on the ground and stayed there!" He clutched his hair in his hands, grinding his teeth to keep from lashing out physically. "Bastard, bastard, bastard! If you thought you lost my trust before, that is _nothing_ compared to what you've lost from me now!" he hissed and turned away, storming off to meet with the Renegades nearby. Kratos stared after him, shaking, then hid his face in his hands, sobbing bitterly.

All his fault; everything that happened here was all his fault. It was his stupidity in Sybak that cost them the Exspheres and the Ring, as well as Lloyd's life, and it was his pride and arrogance that gave Korand a voice and Lloyd to finish the Moria Dragon's weapon system. No matter how much he tried to evade it in his mind, the full responsibility of the entire botched mission fell directly on him. Lloyd fought so long and so hard to bring Symphonia into reality to create a world of equality; and his idiot father just had to be in the wrong places at the wrong times to bring it all to a crashing end.

Scrambling to his feet, he rushed for the redhead, desperate to amend things. He had to make him understand; this wasn't what he wanted at all! This wasn't why he undertook the mission to infiltrate Moria!

"I'm sorry! Please, listen! I didn't want you two getting hurt in this, so I tried to do it all by myself!" Kratos pleaded, "If I did it myself, I'd be the only one to get hurt! You have to believe me!" He reached out to grab the redhead's shoulder, but Zelos spun away from him, frost-blue eyes glaring into his own red-brown.

"Don't you touch me, you little traitor." he hissed, "I don't care one bit why you pulled this stupid stunt on us. I have to find a way to minimize the damage that thing's gonna do to the world and figure out how we can destroy it."

"But Lloyd's in there!" the angel cried.

"And **whose** fault is that?!" Zelos snapped, "I can only hope that Origin will protect him from a fatal blow if Sheena commands it, but we're going to have to pull out everything to bring down that monster! And you are **not** going to get involved this time!" He turned to the Renegades. "Call Yuan and tell him to get Rheairds down here to evacuate these performers." he ordered and shot Kratos another poisonous glare, "And have Kratos imprisoned for his stupidity so that he doesn't interfere with our next plan of action!"

* * *

It was half a day since the outburst near Moria, and Kratos sat in quiet defeat within the prison walls of Exire. He'd cried himself out already and his only moments of brightness came when Sato was allowed to visit him as Kari was recovering with her family from her capture by the Desians. The little poet sat before the cell, talking with him and trying to cheer him up. 

"I don't see why that guy should be so pissed off." he remarked with a disdainful sniff, "He wasn't doing anything about the whole 'kidnapping performers' deal, and, really, what does it matter to you that his kid's stuck inside that big dragon thing?"

"Sato," Kratos murmured softly, "Lloyd is _my_ son, and so is Zelos." The poet stared at him incredulously.

"You're kidding! You're too young to have that guy as a kid! And how old's this Lloyd dude?!" he blurted. Kratos paused in thought.

"I believe he recently turned twenty." he mumbled, "That sounds about right."

"Still too old to be yours." Sato pointed out. Kratos sighed and unfurled his own wings, startling the poet. "Geez! Wings! Kratos, you're an angel too?!" he yelped, leaping back in shock. He rubbed his head. "That explains your voice."

"I'm over four thousand years old, actually. And my appearance is something that Martel did to me. I actually have a much older body, but I'm stuck as a stupid teenager until I prove something." Kratos muttered, letting his wings drop depressingly. "How can I ever face Lloyd and Zelos again, after all I've done?" he added sadly, "I only wanted to make up for all the lousy stuff I did in Sybak. Instead, I made it worse." Sato sat back down and pulled a piece of parchment from his pockets, dipping a quill pen into his ink bottle.

"Why not write a letter to that Zelos guy? He's the one pissed enough to chuck his own dad in jail, so if we can butter him up, maybe he'll let you out and give you another chance." he remarked. Kratos tilted his head in thought.

"I have a better idea. Find some of those musicians from the caravans and bring them down here. Talk fast to get them past security." he planned out, "Then ask Zelos to come down here with you." Sato gave him a puzzled look.

"He's way too pissed to even look at you, what makes you think he'll come down to see you?" he questioned. Kratos scratched his head thoughtfully, then brightened.

"Tell him that if he doesn't come and listen to me, I'm going to purge my body of all its mana!" he told the poet, "Zelos is a healer; if he hears that, he'll have no choice but to come so that I can't kill myself." Sato sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, Kratos. Man, why didn't we just stay in the caravan that night? We'd have been filthy rich by now if we hadn't gotten snatched by those stupid Desians..." he complained and hurried off to look for musicians.

* * *

Yuan listened carefully to the reports made on what had happened in Moria. He already had a few run-ins with the Desians that were placed among the Renegades, those that immediately turned on Yuan once they saw the silver dragon fly by. Several blasts of electric spells took them down and they, too, were imprisoned in the tower. His greatest fears were confirmed once the reports were complete; Kratos' voice matched perfectly, and Lloyd was indeed the final component of the Moria Dragon super-weapon. 

"What a time to have this happen." Yuan finally muttered, looking over at Zelos, "We don't have our troops gathered in one location to do anything about this, and as long as Korand keeps that thing in the air, the only way to attack it is from Rheaird and dragon, or our own angelic wings." Zelos nodded curtly, still smoldering since his rage in the forest. "And even then, I'm not certain we can make a dent in that machine. Especially knowing that Lloyd is prisoner inside of it."

"We'll need to hit it with the strongest spells we have on hand. I can't use _Divine Judgment_ on my own, but I can use normal _Judgment_. If you do the same, we might be able to puncture the outer armor of the dragon." the redhead told him, "If that doesn't work, we'll have to call in the other Heroes of Union to help from the Rheairds. At least, those with distance attacks; Presea and Regal will have to sit this one out." A Renegade hurried into the meeting and saluted them quickly.

"Lord Yuan! We've gotten incoming reports from parts of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant! The Moria Dragon is pummeling the land with a sonic wave weapon! The waves are carrying Light element mana and are breaking through rock like butter!" he blurted out, "Based on the visuals of the damage, we suspect that Korand is somehow tapping the power of the Eternal Sword from Lloyd!" Zelos stared at the Renegade in horror as Yuan cursed swiftly, slamming his fist onto the table.

"That's why he wanted those pieces!" he growled, "The bastard must be using a resonance crystal, and Kratos' voice is destroying Symphonia piece by piece through it!" Zelos turned his stare at the seraphim. "The Topaz Ring is being focused through that crystal and carried on the sound of his voice, and the power is being increased tremendously through Lloyd. Though how that works, I don't know."

"Kratos' voice is in that thing?" the redhead questioned, "I wondered why that roaring sounded familiar." He scowled and glared down at the table. "Idiot. If he had stayed tone-deaf, if he had stayed in Mizuho, none of this would have happened!" he hissed. There was a knock at the door and one of the soldiers opened it, peering outside. He talked briefly with someone, then turned to the group.

"Ah, Zelos, there's a man named Sato who has a message for you from Kratos." he reported.

"Burn it. I don't want to hear from that sorry excuse for a father right now." Zelos hissed back, ignoring Yuan's disapproving glare. The Renegade turned back to listen to Sato again, then looked startled.

"He says that if you refuse to come listen to him, Kratos will purge his body of all its mana." he reported shakily. Yuan blinked in shock as Zelos growled angrily, heading for the door.

"Goddess, he knows me too freakin' well!" he grumbled and yanked the door open, glaring down at the small poet, "Well? What's the message?"

"Come to the prison cell. Kratos wants to tell you himself." Sato replied and hurried off to get there. Zelos followed after him, muttering irritably to himself.

* * *

The prison cell was somewhat crowded with a small band of musicians in one corner. Sato seated himself near the cell as Zelos entered the room, looking around in suspicion before standing in front of the prison. Kratos stood within it, his eyes closed as he held a fist before his mouth, murmuring under his breath. Just as Zelos first entered the room, he had quickly jerked his hand away from the side of his head, lifting the other hand to his mouth as the first went behind his back. The last thing he needed before this performance was to have the redhead catch him using a mana charge on himself. 

"Alright, I'm here. What's your excuse for your idiocy now?" the redhead growled. Kratos looked up at him, then nodded to the band. The group began playing softly together and Kratos pulled his hand away to speak clearly.

_"Heaven shed no tears for me,_

_My grace from light forsaken,_

_On wings of tattered flight to earth,_

_Embrace the storm they've taken._

Zelos froze almost at the first line, a look of disbelief on his face as he listened to the once 'tone-deaf' angel sing his message aloud.

_"Rage upon my broken heart,_

_Be wroth for all I've done;_

_No shelter shall I take from this,_

_The fury of a betrayed son._

Sato nodded to the song, already trying to keep from crying. The voice of an angel, he had once said. Who knew how right he had been?

_"List my crimes for all to see,_

_Know my sins carved eternally._

_Heaven has no tears for me,_

_One who hurts his family._

He wasn't asking for forgiveness. Zelos blinked in realization as he listened to the message. He was taking responsibility for the damage he had done. There would be no squirming around and whining over how it was the fault of the spell or someone interfering or anything.

_"The path I chose has failed,_

_But I will not run in shame._

_Those that I hold dearest here,_

_Hold me to this final claim._

What final claim? What promise was he going to make now? And why did the idea of that give Zelos the chills?

_"Heaven shed no tears for me;_

_Withhold from me your final cry._

_When my sons find peace alone,_

_Then shall I choose to die."_

"What?!" Zelos blurted out in shock. Kratos smiled sadly, giving him a shrug.

"I lost the Excalibur, so I'm sorry for that too. But I've decided that I've just been causing you and Lloyd nothing but trouble. I'm going to take on that dragon and free Lloyd." he remarked, "If I die doing it, well, hooray for you guys. I won't be pissing you off anymore." With that and a final grin, Kratos' body erupted into a brilliant light that vanished into nothing, an angelic warp. Zelos grabbed the bars and gaped at the empty cell, then twisted his face in a new fury.

_"Damn it! Kratos!" _he shrieked at the air.


	21. I'm New and Improved!

Chapter 21

Kratos found himself standing in the meadow of the Yggdrasill Tree. Confused, he turned all around to check the surroundings. He hadn't intended to come to this place; he'd been trying to get to Luin to buy himself a new weapon. How did he wind up here?

A shimmer of light descended from the tree and caught his attention. Kratos stood silently as Martel formed before him, flowers blooming at her feet. She smiled gently at him.

"Welcome to my meadow, Kratos. I see that you've passed the final test." she remarked and motioned for him to follow her. "You've learned to place trust in the most unlikely of allies; a young girl and a vagrant poet. You've learned to side with your heart, empowering your voice with all the emotions you've hidden from the world and your family. And you've learned to take responsibility for mistakes you made, a trait you lacked when you made errors with Mithos commanding you."

"I thought I failed." Kratos mumbled, following the Spirit of Mana to the base of the tree. She turned back and smiled at him again.

"No, you passed splendidly. And now, to combat this dragon who seeks to destroy this tree, you will return to your true body." Martel held her staff forward, "However, as you are now, you cannot fight that machine and live. You are unable to rescue Lloyd, whose mana is being drained to fuel the weapon because it is blessed with the Eternal Sword's influence. And you are still bound by the Cruxis Crystal's power." Kratos looked at her helplessly, hands spread in a gesture of futility. "Therefore, like Lloyd, you must undergo a transformation beyond that of the Seraphim rank you once held."

"What's stronger than a Seraphim?" Kratos asked incredulously. Martel only smiled at him.

"You were not there when Lloyd first earned his angelic form, his wings were vastly different from yours. His wings now are the same as yours, as Colette's, as Zelos's." she explained, "But before he was an angel, he was an Angel of Light, and that is powerful enough to make miracles happen." Kratos blinked in surprise, then gave her a wary look.

"And in order to stop the dragon and save Lloyd, I have to become an Angel of Light as well? How?" he questioned. Martel held up her hand to him.

"An Angel of Light has several distinct qualities that set it apart from the other angels. It must have innocence, respect for life, power and wisdom." she told the mercenary, "Lloyd innately had all of those qualities, so he immediately became an Angel of Light to perform his miracle, saving the Great Seed and allowing it to link the world. Because of that, the mana that fuels his angelic form comes from the tree, not the Cruxis Crystal he wears, though it helped him regain his wings."

"I noticed." Kratos remarked dryly. He shrugged and looked confused. "But what does that have to do with me? I don't have those same qualities." Martel shook her head.

"That's where you're wrong. You had to regain them by living different stages of your life." she told him gently and waved her staff over him, "And now, for a refresher course..." And Kratos' world went dark.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Kratos found himself standing in a dense fog. He looked around in alarm, but there was no one else with him. At least, no one he could see. He heard a crying not far from him, a small voice that sobbed and called out in shaky emotion. He carefully stepped forward in the fog, found the ground solid and pressed on in the direction of the voice. 

"I don't want to be by myself! I want my family! Please! Find me!" the small voice pleaded and Kratos soon found a dark shape in the fog. He hurried closer to it and knelt by the sobbing figure.

"It's okay, little one. I'm here." he whispered and blinked in shock as the child turned its face to him. It was himself! The child Kratos peered up at him warily and rubbed his eyes dry of tears.

"R-really? You won't leave me behind again?" he whimpered, tiny mana wings flapping slowly in the mist, his miniature mercenary uniform faded with age and dust. His large eyes looked straight into Kratos's own, searching his heart and soul for an answer. "You promise? You won't forget me this time?" the infantile Kratos urged almost desperately, "It's no fun being alone and forgotten. Please, take me with you! Don't leave me behind!"

"No, I won't forget." Kratos told his younger self with a smile, "We had too much fun together! I can never forget that, and I can never forget you." He reached out and picked up the cherub, smiling wider as he snuggled close and sighed in secure contentment.

"That's good. You can't hide me forever; I have to play, too!" the little Kratos told him and flicked a finger playfully across the tip of his nose before settling down to nap. Kratos walked on through the fog, looking for a way out.

It seemed like only a short while since he found his baby self before Kratos heard another voice. This one was harsher, bitter, and just as lonely.

"Bunch of stupid, lousy jerks! Nobody likes me, everybody hates me! I wish I were dead! Then they'd pay attention to me!"

Kratos quickly recognized that tone; it was the same attitude he'd had when he was in his preteen state, when he first started the awful chain reaction in Sybak. He rushed towards the source of the voice, concerned for the welfare of his second younger self.

"I hate you! You're stupid and old and you look ugly, too! You've been wearing that same stupid suit for ages and ages! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Kratos heard a yelp and then the voice began to cry. "It's not fair! All I wanted was for someone to care that I was here! Nobody cares about me!"

"That's not true!" Kratos yelled out and rushed towards a figure bent over a broken mirror not far from him. He came to a halt and blinked down at his preteen self. The younger Kratos glared tearfully up at him, face pale and drawn from mana addiction, one hand clasped over his wrist as bright red dripped between his fingers onto the shards of the mirror.

"Go away!" he snapped, "You're the biggest jerk of them all! You wanted to die, too! Well, I'm going to do it right this time and not leave it to somebody else to do it for me!" He turned back to glaring at his slashed wrist, pulling his hand away from it. "Hurry it up! Bleed to death already! Nobody cares about me!"

"People do care about you. That's why they wouldn't kill you; they wanted you to live because they love you. I stopped trying to die because I cared about them too." Kratos told his younger self. "Lloyd, Zelos, Colette, Genis, and all the others, they love you. Same as they love me."

"You said you were gonna die when you left Exire!" the younger Kratos snapped accusingly, holding his cut arm closer to himself. The older mercenary shrugged.

"They expected me to say something like that. I played along because they'll be so worried over trying to talk me out of it that they won't have time to find out what it is I'm doing." he remarked, "I never intended to die; I have a family to take care of!" The preteen Kratos blinked up at him.

"You're not going to kill yourself?" he asked softly.

"No, because it would hurt all the people who care about me." the older Kratos replied, "So, don't do it to yourself, because you'll hurt all of us who care about you too. Right, Cherub?" The infantile Kratos opened his eyes and reached down to the preteen with a smile.

"Be my friend! Then we can play together!" he laughed. The preteen blinked at him, then gave him a shaky smile, holding out his cut hand.

"Okay. I won't kill myself. I'll stay alive and make friends with those who really love me." he murmured and the cut healed when the older Kratos took his hand.

"That's right. Let's go. I think I have to find one more person in this weird mist." Kratos told him and led the way, walking along as his preteen self recovered his healthier look, smiling brightly with his butterfly-like wings spread from his back.

Sure enough a third voice called out from the depths of the fog, singing sorrowfully to the emptiness. Kratos peered through the mist at the dark shape that danced to music only it could hear. It would stop dancing at a certain spot and hold its arms out imploringly to the ground, then spin slowly away, its sad song unceasing.

Kratos finally broke through the fog and stopped short to watch his teen self glide by on songbird wings, voice singing wordlessly to the mist. He stopped finally and turned to face the older mercenary, a defeated look on his face.

"Useless, huh? No matter how hard I try, I'll never sing right. I'm going to screw everything up because I'm a lousy singer." he sighed depressingly.

"But you sang beautifully! And your dancing was top-notch, too!" Kratos told him in astonishment, "How can you say that about yourself?" The teenager shrugged.

"It's not doing anything. See?" he replied and waved at his audience of masked dummies, "I'm horrible. I'm such a failure. I can't do anything by myself, I have to have someone else do it for me because I just don't have the strength to do it myself." Kratos looked at the audience of mannequins and shook his head. "See? I knew you'd agree!" the teen Kratos sighed miserably, "I'm such a loser!"

"No, you're singing to the wrong audience." the older Kratos lectured, "Your songs can't change them because they have no emotions. You _can_ sing great, you put the power of your emotions into your voice." The teenager gave him a skeptical look. "You have strength on your own if you trust in your emotions and let it flow through your voice. You can change the world just by singing with your heart." Kratos went on, "Go ahead and sing to us. You'll see how much of an impact you can make."

"Okay, but I know it's not gonna work." the teen Kratos sighed and began singing again, a wordless yearning for salvation, redemption, hope and forgiveness radiating from the notes. It twisted Kratos's heart and he hugged the cherub closer, tears welling in his eyes as the cherub watched the teen sorrowfully. The preteen at his side gripped his hand tighter and cried openly. The teenager finally ended his song and looked at them, startled. "You're all crying?" he asked, astonished.

"We could feel your pain through your song. We know what it feels like because you passed on the pain through your voice." the mercenary told him softly, "You have a tremendous power within you, and all you have to do to convey it is just believe in your skills and bring it forth with all the honest emotions within you. Don't try to hide them and don't think bad of yourself. Your voice is that of an angel, perfect and pure and always true." The teenager blinked at him and looked thoughtful.

"I suppose that's the truth. I have the ability to have people feel things they wouldn't normally feel simply by singing about it. I can make them happy and loved, or bring them to tears." he mused aloud, "It's all in the power of my emotions and my voice. I get it. Thank you. I'm not a failure after all." He smiled suddenly as he walked to join the three angels. "You're very wise to know so much about all of us. How did you get to be so wise?" Kratos grinned.

"Well, I've been through all the things that you three have experienced. I've been through the loneliness, the despair, the feelings of being weak and powerless to change anything, but I learned that they can be overcome with good friends and a loving family." he replied cheerfully, "And it helps that I'm a lot older than all of you, so I have experience by the boatload!" With that, the fog began to lift all around him and Kratos blinked as the world began to grow bright. "What's going on?" he exclaimed in confusion.

"Bye bye!" the Cherub Kratos laughed, leaping from his arms to wave to him, "Don't forget your promise to me! Be innocent and playful from time to time!" Fledgling Kratos pulled away to join him, grinning as he waved too.

"Don't forget your friends and family! I don't want to die, now that I know I have them! So respect the life you have; stay alive and have lots of good times together!" he added enthusiastically. Angel Kratos nodded brightly.

"Power comes in many forms, and the best power is one that can change the world by working with your own personal strengths!" he agreed, "I'll remember that and sing songs of joy and hope to the world, so that peace will come to everyone!" The three of them waved together as they began to fade. "Goodbye, and remember, we're always with you!"

* * *

Kratos shook his head clear of the last traces of mental fog and blinked at Martel in surprise. The goddess only smiled at him, then waved her hand to him. 

"Well? Take a look at yourself." she told him and he looked himself over in surprise. He was dressed in his old mercenary uniform again, fully decked with the mantle and everything. But most of all, he could see that he was once again his own, true self, the body he'd been in for over four thousand years, the body he had before he made his wish.

"I'm back to normal?" he asked and his eyes went wide, hand going up to his mouth, "My voice...! I _am_ me again!" He paused and looked thoughtful. "I'm not going to have an easier time hitting my high notes now." he mused aloud. Martel laughed and the seraphim blinked at her. "Was that funny?" he asked, then cracked up, "I guess so! Stop that! You're gonna make me laugh too hard!"

"I'm sorry, but that was your first concern after spending the last two days in a trance?" Martel asked skeptically and chuckled, "You are such a dear!" Kratos choked on his laughter and stared at the goddess.

"T-two days?! I've been standing here for two days?!" he cried, "What's happening to the world then?!" Martel blinked, then turned serious.

"Quite a bit, Kratos. The Moria Dragon has terrorized much of Symphonia in its search for this tree. Zelos has gathered several of the Heroes of Union to attack it, but they all failed. As we speak, they're about to try again." she replied and held her staff out to the sky. "To destroy it, you have to lure it back to the ruins of Moria and unleash the full power of your angelic form upon it. The threat to Symphonia and the Yggdrasill Tree will end once you do that."

"But what about Lloyd? And the Topaz Ring?" Kratos blurted.

"The ring will be lost no matter what you do, but that is unavoidable. It has to be lost for it to be found by another. The same for Excalibur. Your miracle will keep Lloyd safe." Martel told him and pointed at him, "You are now an Angel of Light, Kratos! You've faced all your lives; the dawn, the midday, the twilight and the evening star! Their lessons, their truths, have joined within you for your awakening as an Angel of Light!" she declared in a commanding voice, "Fly, Kratos, and perform your miracle! Save this world from the deadly abuse of the Eternal Swordsman's power!" Without a sound, Kratos unfurled his new eagle's wings of deep blue and cyan, taking to the sky with an aura of pale blue light surrounding him as he searched for the Moria Dragon.

* * *

"Focus your spells! We've got to get through that shell!" Zelos called out as the Heroes rode on Rheairds around him, pelting the mechanical dragon with everything from _Judgment_ to _Ray_, "We've got to free Lloyd so we can destroy it! C'mon, Sheena! Try it one more time!" The ninja shook her head, exhausted from summoning Spirits constantly. 

"I'm telling you, Zelos, no! Origin won't attack it as long as it's got Lloyd! He's under the same protection I am, and it's double 'cause he's got the Eternal Sword!" she cried, "Let's pull back and rethink this!"

"It's only a matter of time before he finds the Mana Tree!" Raine declared loudly as the silver dragon flew ahead of them, rings of light erupting from its mouth on the sounds of Kratos' voice. The blast collided with Tethe'allan forests, leveling them instantly as the earth was gouged apart. "If he destroys it with that sonic blast, the world will lose its mana and die!"

"It's hitting the wrong landmass then." Genis muttered, "He's wailing near the Temple of Darkness when he should be over by Altessa's place."

"This is insanity!" Yuan yelled in frustration, "Zelos, no matter how many times we synchronize the _Judgment_ spells, yours, mine and Colette's, it's not enough to get past the Exsphere armor covering that thing!" He had shed his own cloak to let his wings carry him unhindered, joining the group in their attack on the metal dragon. "It just drains the mana from our spells and throws it right back at us!"

"It's turning again!" Colette cried, wings flapping frantically as she saw the dragon turn and shoot them a glare from its empty mechanical eyes, "Korand's going to attack again!" Raine studied it warily.

"I don't think he's planning on using normal attacks against us!" she declared, "He must have decided that using our mana against us isn't deterring us from this rescue attempt!" Her face went pale as she watched the dragon glow with the tell-tale golden aura that preceded each sonic blast. "He's going to use the Topaz Sonic Wave on us!" Zelos halted in the air, his own wings working overtime to keep him airborne.

"Oh, crap, she's right!" he exclaimed and waved at his friends, "Turn back! Escape! Hurry! Let's get out of here!" The group scrambled to escape as the dragon opened its mouth for a fresh blast of sound and light.

* * *

Korand grinned viciously from within the dragon's body. This was almost too deliciously easy; the Heroes of Union fleeing before him and within range of the greatest weapon ever conceived by half-elven slaves. He looked back at the Eternal Swordsman, who even now continued to struggle feebly against the mesh of magitechnology that held him in place and drew the mana from his body to enhance the Topaz set within the sonic weapon. The power of the Eternal Sword was a part of Lloyd, and his mana, so simply using a series of Exsphere conduits along with the mesh that held him in place to draw it out was a breeze. 

"Your friends are no match for me." Korand purred, "Not while I have you providing the power behind my wondrous weapon!"

"Leave them alone...!" Lloyd demanded weakly, arms held up and back by the mesh, "Don't you... understand? We made... this world... so everyone... could live equally...! Why... do you want... to destroy that...?"

"Because what you strive for is just an illusion." Korand jeered and pressed at the control board before him, "Now, say good-bye to these 'Heroes'!"

* * *

The dragon's mouth erupted with light and sound as the sonic blast shot forward. The Heroes screamed in horror as they covered their eyes, sure that this was their final moment. Zelos lifted his hands and turned his face away, a despairing cry torn from him as he thought of Kratos lost in the world, alone. He'd die, and never have the chance to apologize to the seraphim. 

But the blast never came and death didn't claim him. The Heroes warily looked ahead to see what happened and cried in shock and amazement. Zelos was equally as stunned. Kratos stood before them all, arms held forward in a massive _Guardian_ spell that deflected the attack.

"Dude!" Zelos finally cried, pointing at him, "Big wings!" Kratos looked back at him and grinned.

"They're a loaner! So I'm gonna use 'em for all they're worth!" he joked and laughed. He dropped the shield and waved at them. "Get everyone out of here! I can take this thing on!" The group gathered closer to him instead.

"Be careful of that thing. If you see it gathering golden light into itself, it means it will unleash the Topaz Sonic Wave." Raine told him, "It's highly destructive, so I trust you'll do all you can to avoid it." Colette looked up at him tearfully.

"Please save Lloyd! I can't bear to think of him trapped inside that thing!" she pleaded.

"That dragon's covered in Exspheres so watch out when you cast spells on it. If they don't hit fast enough, the Exspheres will just suck them up and throw the mana back at you." Genis pointed out warningly. Kratos nodded and blinked as Yuan flew to his side.

"Remember what I told you." the half-elf told him, "Don't be a martyr. Save Lloyd and get back to your family life." He grinned. "Because I want another concert for my troops. Morale went up the day you sang for them." The seraphim laughed at that.

"Origin is still protecting Lloyd, but I'm not sure what he can do about Korand stealing the power of the Eternal Sword through him. So get him out quickly, before Korand triggers something that could wreck everything." Sheena added in worriedly, "The longer that dragon is sapping from the Eternal Sword, the higher the chance that one of those sound blasts will rip Symphonia in two again."

"I'll be fine! Please, go! All of you!" Kratos urged and watched the group hurry off to safer skies. Zelos hung back, a strange expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Zelos, for everything. I don't plan on dying, I just said it to keep you busy." the seraphim apologized quickly.

"I kinda figured that was what you were up to." the redhead chuckled, "You're talking to a veteran liar, Daddy-O!" He pulled the Last Fencer from his sheath and tossed it to him. Kratos looked startled, catching it quickly and giving him a questioning look. "Don't lose that one, okay? My sister gave it to me." Zelos added and began flying off, "And come back in one piece with Lloyd! I want to try a duet with ya! See whose voice is better!"

"Don't call me 'Daddy-O'!" Kratos yelled after him and turned back to the Moria Dragon, Korand already reorienting himself after being blinded by the blocked light blast. "All right, Korand, it's just you and me again." he growled, gripping the sword tightly in his hand, "Just like Sybak, but this time you will **not** make a casualty of my son!"

* * *

The elven swordsman within the dragon glared out at the seraphim floating just before him, vast wings spread to keep him aloft. Things were finally moving smoothly and this blasted angel who refused to die interfered yet again! What was it going to take to finally get rid of him? He tapped at the console and Lloyd yelled angrily as the mesh and Exsphere conduits began pulling a larger amount of mana from him. 

"Impudent little angel! I'll vaporize you with the powers of your son and your own voice!" Korand hissed and pushed the dragon forward, "Prepare to die!" The mechanics that comprised the sonic weapon hummed with the influx of mana and power, gathering strength for the next attack.

"Dad! Don't hurt... my dad!" Lloyd yelled, "You do anything... to my dad... and I'll make you pay!" Korand ignored him, laughing as he watched Kratos swoop out of the way in attempts to escape.

"Bigger wings slow you down, Ancient One." he sneered, "This world shall weep feathers today!" The Moria Dragon turned sharply, the scream of metal grinding metal from the effort echoing through the massive chambers of the beast. Korand completed the data entry and smiled viciously as the dragon shook with the unleashing of the sonic blast. "Now die!"

* * *

Kratos barely dodged the second blast of the Topaz Sonic Wave, wincing as a few feathers were shredded away by the sound of his own voice carrying the mana of Light and Lloyd with terrific force. That was close. Korand definitely wasn't going to be pulling punches now. 

"Geez, what spit in his wine?" he muttered irritably, "I'm the one pissed at him; why's he ticked off at me?" He dove out of the dragon's visual range, then shot up past it, bringing the Last Fencer around to slice through a large panel of Exspheres. The left arm of the Moria Dragon jerked and froze in place as he looked down at the machine. Kratos grinned. So that's how he can stop the dragon! Just destroy the Exspheres powering the thing!

His smile quickly disappeared as the panel he had just struck suddenly popped off and a duplicate of it, covered in just as many Exspheres, emerged from within the machine to replace the lost portion of the hull. Kratos gaped at it for a moment, then scowled fiercely.

"Oh, that's just not right! Hey! You cheating bastard! What the hell is that?!" he yelled in a fury and sped ahead to face the dragon. "Korand! I don't know what tricks you're trying to pull here, but I will not back down! You've got my son in that thing and I'm not giving up until I have him back with me!" he raged. The only response he earned was another blast from the dragon's maw. He dodged it, soaring up out of the way before more feathers were blasted away.

The ruins of Moria. Martel had told him that the dragon had to be defeated above the ruins of the Moria mine. It could be that he had no real chance of destroying it unless they fought over the wrecked mountains. Kratos shot back down, searing the side of the silver machine with the edge of the sword and turning hundreds more Exspheres into dust. He looked back after recovering and groaned as several battered panels were ejected and replaced with fresh armored pieces covered in still more of the stones.

"Jerk!" Kratos yelled uselessly at the dragon as it turned to counterattack, "Hey!" He flew aside from the charge and turned towards the ruins of Moria. "Okay, fine. If you wanna play that way, let me change the rules for this round." he growled, a mocking half-grin forming on his face, "Come on, Korand! Chase me back to your old base! Let's see if you've got the guts to face me there!"

* * *

"Run, run, little coward! I knew you couldn't face me!" the elf taunted from the safety of the dragon, then blinked as Kratos turned back and launched a barrage of fireballs on him. "What the-? You little rat!" He checked the hull integrity and grumbled under his breath. The Exspheres hadn't had the chance to absorb the mana, several of them were destroyed in the blast. "All right, that's it!" Korand fumed and blinked again as the angel actually flew right up to take up the complete view of the dragon's visual sensor. 

"Hey, Korand!" Kratos jeered, "Bet you can't hit me! Let's see if you can catch up to me!" And, to the shock of both the elf and Lloyd, the mercenary pulled one eyelid down and stuck out his tongue. "Bleh! Nyah nyah! Wuss!" he taunted and flew off.

"Dad?!" Lloyd exclaimed in astonishment, "Did my dad just say 'nyah nyah'?!" Korand fumed and nearly attacked the console in his efforts to drive more speed out of the silver dragon.

"You're going to die, you blasted angel! This world doesn't need more idiots!" he raged, "You hear me?! You're going to die! Die! Die! Die!" With that, he gave chase, racing after the angel that led him right back to Moria.


	22. I Can't Stop It Alone

Chapter 22

Many things frightened Kratos, things that no one knew about, nor would ever find out as long as he had a say about it. Thunder was one, if it was sudden and without warning; tomatoes coming to life and chasing him was another, but it was just a nightmare he once had that was partial reason for why he swore off the eating of such food. The deaths of his sons before their time frightened him greatly, and he went to great lengths to ensure they were safe and happy. And now this... Kratos would definitely add 'Mana-Spewing Silver Dragons' to that list.

"Yaaaah!" the angel shrieked, swooping around crazily to avoid the blasts of light and sound that fired almost continuously at him. Moria was just up ahead; a few more minutes and he'd be there. Then he'd have to perform his miracle and defeat the dragon without killing Lloyd in the process. Kratos looked slightly panicked. How the hell was he going to perform a miracle? Why couldn't Martel have given him some kind of an instruction book on the matter?

What was he supposed to do, hum a few bars and fake it?

Well, he had to do something now, he was right over Moria... or at least what was left of it. Gripping the Last Fencer tightly, the angel spun around and watched with veiled anxiety as the mechanical dragon flew straight for him. With a yelp, Kratos dove down, then yelped again as the beast followed him almost immediately. Korand was definitely catching onto his movements. Fighting the flying fortress was getting tougher now. Kratos darted aside again, narrowly avoiding the metal limbs, teeth and tail that would have ripped his body to pieces if he hadn't moved. Big wings may be associated with Angels of Light, but they sure as hell made them bigger targets too. He slashed with the sword, smashing hundreds more Exspheres into dust. Kratos yelled as the weakened panels were blown away, replaced by freshly armored pieces only moments later as the dragon turned to recover its speed and make another attempt at the angel.

How was Lloyd holding up inside that thing? Did he know what was happening, or was he mercifully unconscious, denied the knowledge that he was again being used as a tool against his father? Kratos winced at the thoughts, heart aching to free the brunet from the silver prison. But try as he may, with all the magic he could muster, with every sweep of the strongest blade Zelos possessed, nothing came close to stopping this machine. This monstrosity that bore the power of the Eternal Swordsman in its body; as long as it held Lloyd, the Topaz Ring and the pure raw power of Kratos' angelic voice, the dragon's sonic weapon made it unstoppable.

Or did it?

The dragon seemed a little sluggish now, but maybe that was Kratos' imagination. Testing, he flew around it in a tight pattern that forced it to spin and flail to keep its balance and maintain its open maw on his trail. He watched it warily over his shoulder, saw the slight jerkiness of its movements, the shudder as it built up its speed again. He narrowed his eyes at it. Did all that smashing of Exspheres _actually_ affect that thing? If he could keep shattering those stones, maybe the dragon would start to freeze up, lose power. It was worth a shot.

The weapon was fired again and the angel dodged, watching in horror as the earth not only was gouged by the blast, but the land actually seemed to... _warp_. Kratos stared with wide eyes at the unnatural sight, his stomach already lurching at the realization that the beams of light were breaking down the barriers of time and space. Lloyd's power... it was beginning to distort the world!

"This is what it looks like to abuse the power of the Eternal Sword? To truly use it to rip the world asunder?" he murmured and yelled as a bright flash of light filled his vision, _"Guardian!"_ The shield went up just in time as the blast of magic came at him again. The mana barrier twisted horribly under the blow and Kratos had to dive to escape being distorted himself. As Martel had predicted, the situation was growing alarmingly worse, and it was only a matter of time before the Eternal Sword's power tore the fabric of space and time in Korand's mad scheme to separate the worlds again.

* * *

Inside the dragon, the elven swordsman was furiously searching the skies for his target, convinced by Kratos' actions that not only was he an idiot, but he _had_ to be insane, too. How in the world did Cruxis stay in power, when the ruling seraphim were all such mental cases? He fired the sonic weapon again, cursing loudly as the angel dodged and vanished from visual range. Behind him, Lloyd sagged in exhaustion, face paling with each blast that tore through the world. To make up for his rapidly escaping mana, the power of the Eternal Sword flowed through him, unwilling to let the 'one with the right' just die like this. And in trying to protect Lloyd's life, the Sword's power was leeched off in greater concentration, resulting in the strangely twisted patches of time and space that now decorated the continents of Fooji and Altamira.

"Dad... Please..." Lloyd managed to whisper, lifting dazed eyes to the viewing screen as Korand continued his mad search for the Angel of Light. The image of his father's half-annoyed, half-determined glare appeared briefly on the projector, vanishing to dodge another blast of light. Lloyd blinked tiredly and bowed his head, closing his eyes to the ravaging of Symphonia. "I know... I promised... no sacrifices... but... I won't... sacrifice... our world..." he managed to murmur, "Dad... Kratos... please... even if I die... save this world... save our friends... Destroy this thing... and me with it... if there's... no other way..."

* * *

"Oh, for crying out loud, hold still!" Kratos griped, trying several times to land on the back of the Moria Dragon, only to find it zipping along blindly in its search for him. "How the hell am I supposed to wreck you if you just keep wandering around like some drunk sailor?" Finally, it hovered in place, turning its head this way and that in its search for him. With a groan of exasperation, Kratos hurried over to it, sneaking up behind its back to enact his newest scheme.

His new plan seemed sound enough; land on the back of the dragon and start smashing Exspheres all along its shoulders and wings. Without those, the machine would start to lose altitude and be forced to the ground. Well, theoretically at least. At worst, it would just signal Korand that he was standing right there and it would be fate laughing its ass off if the dragon's head could swivel around on its neck and bite him in half. Kratos couldn't help it; he laughed at the image of such a quick reaction to his plan, even going so far as to imagine his legs kicking in panic as the dragon chewed on him like candy.

"Bad boy! Stop that!" he tried to scold himself, but it's hard to do that when one is holding his sides and gasping for air between hoots of laughter. Finally getting over it, Kratos set to work smashing the stones, jumping aside as the panels popped off to replace the broken Exspheres. So far, no reaction from the dragon's head. He kept an eye on it anyway.

A strange shudder ran down his spine and Kratos froze, an awful sense of foreboding creeping into his body. What happened? What was going on? He crouched and pulled his wings closer to his body as the dragon shot around in frustrated rage, seeking him out. The feeling remained with him. Strange, it seemed familiar and at the same time, it wasn't. Shaking his head at it, Kratos returned to smashing the Exspheres. If he was supposed to use a miracle to destroy this thing, then why wasn't it being helpful by at least showing up already?

_"I've been smashing up this dragon_

_All throughout this fight!_

_Can't you take a hint already,_

_Or are you that uptight?"_

Kratos grinned as he sang the little tune to himself, then whistled cheerfully as he continued slamming the edge of the Last Fencer against the hundreds of Exspheres decorating the Moria Dragon. He could just picture it already, Korand's face turning red, eyes nearly bulging out of his head in fury. The man would have a conniption if he knew that Kratos was just a few feet away, dancing brightly on the dragon's back and singing silly tunes as he shattered panel after panel of Exspheres.

* * *

Korand looked puzzled. He checked the readings on the console again and cocked his head in confusion. According to the data, the Moria Dragon was losing strength and altitude. The flying fortress was slowly descending onto the land. He checked again. Exsphere armor on the back, shoulders, and wing bases were rapidly being depleted. For a moment, the elf remained bewildered by the report, then a vein seemed to pop out of his forehead as realization dawned.

"Damn it! Kratos! Get the hell off my dragon!" Korand shrieked and attacked the computer before him, "Get off, get off, get off!" The dragon began to shake and roll, nearly throwing Korand off his feet. Lloyd cried sharply as the mesh of magitechnology held him fast in its deadly cocoon and swung to keep him stabilized.

"Origin... Dad..." the brunet whimpered, "Please... someone... help..." He gathered his waning strength for a final shout. "Dad! Stop holding back! Destroy the dragon!" Lloyd screamed out in desperation, "Hurry!"

* * *

There it was again. That awful sense of something bad happening. Kratos clung to the dragon's wing as it dipped and rolled and did all it could to shake him off. Korand obviously discovered what he was up to, or was this a result of the loss of so many Exspheres? His wings felt battered, the high winds tearing at the mana feathers, threatening to rip them from his body. Breath stolen from him as the dragon continued to spin, Kratos began feeling faint. There was an unbearably crushing force pressing on him, generated from the rapid rolls. He tried to stay conscious, gripping the spread metal wing and hugging it with his body. Trying to wreck this thing carefully, avoiding any chance of hurting Lloyd, was taking its toll on Symphonia, on himself, and on the Eternal Swordsman.

Was that what was causing that strange feeling?

Kratos gasped for air, turning his face in an effort to find some relief from the growing pressures. Lloyd knew better than any of them what this was doing to Symphonia, knew that his mana, blessed by the Eternal Sword, was rapidly tearing the fabric of space and time. That feeling... of desperation, of urging, of deathly calm resignation... was that coming from Lloyd?

"No...!" the seraphim gasped weakly as he was finally hurled from the dragon. Wings spreading to slow his fall, Kratos looked up dazedly at the silver beast. With everything spinning in his mind, he couldn't tell whether he'd been thrown higher into the sky or towards the ruined earth below. Colors swirled before his eyes, further disorienting him. Had he just lost his chance to save Lloyd? But, he was trying so hard...! This wasn't fair; he only wanted his son back!

He just wanted his family!

* * *

"There!" Korand crowed triumphantly as the dragon stopped spinning and aimed its maw at the falling angel, "Now, to get rid of this annoying little gnat and continue the separation of the worlds!" Lloyd lifted his gaze to the viewing screen in horror, watching as the figure of his father fell towards the earth. This couldn't be the end of it. This _can't_ be how Symphonia ends; it had only barely begun existing!

"I created this world..." Lloyd hissed with a sudden surge of strength and anger, "I _won't_ be used to destroy it!" His own mana wings burst from his back, blue and emerald feathers fading as his mana was draining away. Korand turned back in surprise, sensing the surge as Lloyd trembled with barely contained fury. "I won't let this world die because of me!" the brunet yelled and the room suddenly filled with the light of mana. The Eternal Swordsman, in a final desperate effort to halt the Topaz Sonic Wave weapon, purged his body of the last of its mana. It flooded the silver dragon, seeped out through its open jaws and the myriad of cracks and gaps in its shell, and surrounded the machination in a beautiful cloud of blue and emerald color. Lloyd had broken his vow; in a world where there were to be no sacrifices, he made one of his own life.


	23. I Want To Be With You

Didn't I tell you it would get done? I spent quite a bit on this miracle; the chapter went through about four or five rewrites just to get it right. I certainly hope it was worth all I've been through. One more to go and then it's done. No more ToS fics from this group. Just gotta finish up the Wonder Chef/Caleb series and that's it.

* * *

Chapter 23

The clouds rushed by as Kratos tried to get his eyes back in focus. There was a blur of silver nearby -the dragon by his guess- and he tried to keep it in sight as his wings worked to get him reoriented in the air. Limbs flailing ungracefully, he shook his head and stared at the silver bit of color once again. It remained that way for only a moment, then was engulfed in a sudden blast of shimmering color, blue and emerald, glittering in the light of Symphonia's setting sun. Puzzled, Kratos tilted his head. Those colors... they looked familiar...

His wings suddenly seemed to snap back into place and the wind caught the feathers, pushing him back into the air and straightening him out. Startled by the rush of reorientation, Kratos flailed a bit again, then gasped in horror as the rapidly dissipating cloud of mana finally jogged his memory. Blue and emerald; those were the colors of Lloyd's mana wings! That was Lloyd's mana spilling into the heavens!

"No..." the angel whispered in sick realization, "No, it can't be... Lloyd! Llooooyd!"

And the world heard the anguished scream of a father as he streaked across the heavens towards that last place he saw his son.

* * *

In Palmacosta, a little girl with honey-colored hair looked up at the sky from her dolls, a puzzled look on her face. Her friends stopped their games and looked at her in confusion, wondering why she suddenly halted and why she was staring up there. 

"Mindy? Did you see something in the sky?" Maxie asked and followed her gaze, trying to see what she was looking at, "There's clouds and birds, but nothin' special." Mindy hugged her doll closer to herself as she continued gazing skyward.

"I feel... very sad..." she murmured, "Like something really sad happened somewhere." The other children blinked at one another, then sat back to puzzle over her words.

"Sad...? Like, when Grandpa was taken away by Desians?" one asked softly, "I was really sad that day." Maxie looked around and put his hands on his hips, head tilted as he continued trying to study the sky.

"Mindy? Do you still think about Kratos?" he finally asked quietly, "And that promise you made him make?" Mindy nodded slowly. "He's a strong kid, the strongest I know. And he's an angel too. I bet angels didn't play in heaven where he came from and that's why he didn't know how to play." The boy managed a grin and turned it on the little girl. "I bet he was really happy to learn how to play with us! And to make friends, and have cookies and milk, and I bet he was really happy to meet you, Mindy!"

"You really think so?" Mindy asked with a faint blush and Maxie nodded eagerly. She smiled and looked back up at the sky, arms tightening around her doll. "Kratos... wherever you are, please don't be sad. You're one of Martel's angels and you can do anything. Be strong and keep your promise." She closed her eyes, the smile still on her face.

_"Come back and play with me again, Kratos. That's your promise to me. And I promise, when we grow up..."_

* * *

In Sybak, a small mound of earth lay hidden in the alleys of the port. The wind ghosted over it as a shimmer of light emerged from the shadows. A faint smile graced the face of a teen girl as she stepped out to stand by the grave. 

"So this is how it is. I should have figured from the way life is on the streets." she murmured. She fiddled with her hair and sighed. "All those boys... ah well, at least they're free of the poison mana flowing in them. But it was fun while it lasted. And... there was that last one... that last little twerp that saved me even after I did all that to him." She turned her head and looked skyward, the smile regretful yet peaceful. Her hair moved as she turned, yet made no motion when the wind swirled around her.

"Kratos, Angel of Martel, Angel of Derris-Kharlan, you're a tough kid. Don't let me down now." the girl whispered. She flicked her short hair aside and her smile became more cynical, appropriate for the features that defined the half-elf known as Sting. "I asked you to kick his ass for me; don't tell me that's too much to ask of a punk that outlasted my best stings!" she added with a chuckle.

She slipped her hands into her pockets, then turned and left the grave, laughing as her glowing figure faded back into the shadows, and then into nothing.

_"You're stronger than this, Kratos; kick his ass for me, remember? And live for me, too, because I wanted to live like you, loved by family and friends for who I am, despite what I am. That's my last wish on this earth."_

* * *

In Exire, a young girl halted her song to gaze into the distance, a concerned expression marring her face. Her brothers blinked at her, then at each other before looking back up at her. 

"Kari? Is something wrong? Why'd you stop singing?" they asked in confusion. Kari lifted a hand to her heart, eyebrows furrowing together delicately.

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard Kratos cry out." she murmured, "Like he needs help." The boys blinked again.

"But Kratos is really strong; why does he need help?" one asked.

"Did he mess up another song again?" another put in. Kari shook her head.

"This seems more painful. Like something terrible happened." she replied and closed her eyes, "Kratos, remember what's in your heart. Your songs are powerful because your soul can be heard in them. No one can use your voice like you can. So, please, be careful and show them that the voice of an angel is the purest power out there." She opened her eyes suddenly, a fiercely determined look on her face. "Kratos! I'm with you in your song! Don't give up!" And her brothers jumped up in cheers.

"Don't give up! Don't give up! You can do it, Kratos!" they exclaimed, hopping up and down excitedly. Kari smiled and held her hands together in prayer, singing a hymn softly as she remembered how much she loved watching the angel learn to sing and dance.

_"Sing and dance for the world, Kratos, just the way I wish I could. My dream of being a performer will live through you, until the world is ready to accept half-elves and others caught in the middle."_

* * *

In Alvanista, the poet Sato looked up from his latest composition with a strange expression on his face. He'd gotten the strangest feeling that something was terribly wrong, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe it had something to do with Kratos and that whole situation with his two sons? He never did find out what happened with that. As soon as Kratos had vanished, Yuan had sent a pair of soldiers to escort him back to Alvanista, then took off to find the rest of the Heroes of Union to stop that big dragon thing. It was too bad, really. Sato missed hanging out with his best client/partner/student; and boy, could he attract hotties like no other! Kratos would definitely be handy to have around on those Friday nights when there was nothing to do and few paying customers were wandering the streets. 

"Hard to picture him being a 4,000-year-old angel. Sure as hell doesn't **act** angelic, but man, what a voice!" the poet remarked to himself and sighed, "Sure hope he's doing okay. Wish there was something I could do..." He thought for a moment, then blinked in realization and looked over at the cluster of girls dancing beside him. How could he have forgotten about the dancers from Moria? They were practically Kratos's cheering squad!

"Hey, do a little something for Kratos Aurion, why don't'cha?" Sato called out to them and twirled his finger around, "Send a little pep and kick his way so he doesn't screw himself over in whatever he's doing!" The dancing girls blinked at him, then at each other before smiling and nodding eagerly. Who could refuse such a request made to honor one of the best performers the city had ever had? They cleared their throats, brought out their best smiles and threw their arms out to the sky.

_"Kra-tos! Kra-tos! Alvanista's star! Kra-tos! Kra-tos! Your voice will take you far!"_ they sang in chorus, twirling and sending their colorful dresses spinning around them, _"Kra-tos! Kra-tos! We know that you can do it! Kra-tos! Kra-tos! There's really nothing to it!"_ Sato grinned at the display and looked back towards the heavens, pushing his hat back just a touch with his thumb.

"Wonder if it'll reach him, heh." he mused aloud and grinned, "He'd better come back in one piece; he still owes me a fifteen percent cut!"

_"And I really don't want to lose a good friend like him. Come back to Alvanista, Kratos; the performances just don't have the same sparkle and flair without you here, shining like the star you are!"_

* * *

Martel held her hand over her heart, head bowed as she listened to the voices that called out all over the world. 

"Kratos, can you hear them?" she whispered, "The voices of the lives you've touched and impacted; they are lending you their hopes and dreams, bestowing you with the gifts of their love and friendship. You, like your son, have the power to give direction and meaning to others simply by befriending them and offering them your kindness." The Spirit of Mana smiled. "Now, Kratos. Perform your miracle; guide those dreams to you and lead your son away from the fate he chose! Before the pact is broken and the world is shattered!" she declared and lifted her staff towards the heavens, flocks of birds rushing towards the skies in response.

* * *

Trembling with anguish as he flew on, Kratos watched the cloud of mana spread from the silver dragon, the mechanical monster now shaking erratically as it began to lose power. The promise he had made, the vow to keep Lloyd alive; was all of it for nothing? No, this couldn't be! Not like this; he never wanted his son's life to end like this! Not when he promised Anna he would protect him and have Lloyd live a long and peaceful life! 

"Lloyd!" Kratos cried again, reaching for the dragon as though to simply snatch his son out of its belly. He had to rescue the brunet, had to get Lloyd out of there and to a capable healer, like Raine. Hell, even Zelos could do something now, just so long as Kratos could get Lloyd out of that thing before it crashed into Symphonia!

Within the failing chambers of the Moria Dragon, Korand tapped frantically at the controls and levers, searching for some way to keep the last bit of power from leaking away and keep the dragon airborne. Through the failing vision of the dragon's sight, he spotted Kratos flying straight for him, huge wings spanning out to offer what speed it could. The elf growled viciously, hand instinctively moving towards the set of switches that would soon seal all of their fates.

"You! You pathetic inferior being! This is all **your** doing!" he snarled and tapped at the controls once more, flicking switches and giving out the dragon's final command, "Your idiot son ruined my schemes, but I assure you, Kratos, that this will be the last time you and the former Eternal Swordsman will ever interfere with my plans!" And with that, Korand pulled the final lever with all his fury behind the motion, snapping the metal bar under his grip.

The Moria Dragon opened its jaws, its body glowing with the vivid golden light of the Topaz Sonic Wave. Kratos stared at it in horror, realizing that, at his speed, there would be no way to avoid the blast that would come at him. That was the very last of Lloyd's power, and it was to be used to destroy him and rip asunder the fabrics of time and space!

"Nooo!" Kratos cried in alarm, lifting his arms to perform _Guardian_ in a feeble effort to shield himself from the blast.

_"Come back and play with me again, Kratos. That's your promise to me. And I promise, when we grow up..."_

_"You're stronger than this, Kratos; kick his ass for me, remember? And live for me, too, because I wanted to live like you, loved by family and friends for who I am, despite what I am. That's my last wish on this earth."_

_"Sing and dance for the world, Kratos, just the way I wish I could. My dream of being a performer will live through you, until the world is ready to accept half-elves and others caught in the middle."_

_"I really don't want to lose a good friend like you, Kratos. Come back to Alvanista; the performances just don't have the same sparkle and flair without you here, shining like the star you are!"_

He gasped as it seemed as though he could hear the voices of his friends; Mindy, the little girl from New Palmacosta who taught him to laugh, play and cry; Sting, the rebel in Sybak who proved that he should have a respect for all life, including his own, and to learn from the mistakes he made to earn a second chance; Kari, the half-elf from Exire who took a chance to teach him her craft so the world could hear the voice of an angel; and Sato, the funny little poet from Alvanista who lent him the strength of friendship when he needed it most. All of them had helped him get to this point in some way, all of them helped him pass his tests to regain his true form and age. The Eternal Sword could bend time and space, but it had no power to destroy hopes and dreams, those wishes that his friends bestowed on him in this final moment.

Morning, midday, evening, twilight star. Their lives synched and the Yggdrasill Tree responded to their harmony, the Cruxis Crystal Kratos wore on his hand shining brilliantly. The wave of mana for the _Guardian _technique passed over Kratos to form the sphere just as the golden burst of light shot from the dragon's gaping jaws, carried by his own voice and damning him to his fate. And when the two collided, the sphere that protected the figure of the Angel of Light held fast, unswayed and unaffected by the force of the Topaz Sonic Wave.

Kratos flew on in a fury as the shield and the blast both died away, the light of his Crystal flaring in preparation for the miracle he was to perform and sending an aura of silver-blue light streaming over his body. The silver dragon shuddered from the failed blow, then seemed to shriek in frustration as Kratos slammed against the base of its neck, hands gripping the edges of broken metal plating and prying them apart by sheer force. He tore through the layers of Exsphere-covered plates as though they were little more than scraps of fabric, digging and thrashing his way to the center of the convulsing machine where Korand was already gathering the last of his wits to try salvaging his situation.

"Blasted human!" the elf snarled, snatching up a shining stone that had been mounted on the Topaz Ring's finding and lodged into the core of the weapon that had been firing constantly upon the world, "Foil me in this endeavour, would you? I think not! Not as long as I still possess the boy!" Doing his best to ignore the flare of light that peeked through the cracks of armor as layers continued to be shredded away, Korand grabbed onto Lloyd's limp form and dragged him free of the myriad of Exsphere conduits, pulling his sword free in preparation. For what, he wasn't sure; after all, the Moria Dragon was probably about to fall apart and there was a high chance they were all going to die by being dragged down with the wreckage, but at the very least, Korand could get some satisfaction out of seeing that Kratos's last vision of his son would be when the elf slit the boy's throat.

But even that was not to be, as the shimmering silver-blue light forced its way into the chamber and grabbed onto both him and Lloyd, shooting straight up as soon as it had them in its grasp. Korand stared at it, stunned, until he could make out that the light was shaped like a familiar figure, the very same as the angel that had so annoyed him only minutes ago.

The seraphim known as Kratos Aurion had truly become an Angel of Light, and the iridescent form he'd taken had latched onto whatever was alive in the chamber in attempts to rescue his son. That same light was now thrusting through the last of the failing metal plates, drilling an escape to the skies once more. The dragon shuddered violently under the assault, then simply exploded outward as the strain proved too much from the frayed structure and the remnants of silver and Exsphere-covered plates fell towards Moria Gallery far below them.

* * *

Around the world, those in tune with mana could sense a shift as the world passed by the danger of being torn asunder. The Eternal Sword's power was once again locked away, and the damage that had been done was unravelling as the purged mana slowly began streaming back towards the Swordsman. For Korand, this meant only that he'd been handed a minor setback, even after he'd been unceremoniously dumped onto the ground near the coastline that curved around Moria. Kratos touched down gently not very far away, the shimmer of light that had replaced his body fading away to reveal his more solid, human form, one that hugged his son tightly and begged softly for him to awaken. The vast wings of the Angel of Light were shedding feathers rapidly, shrinking back to normal. Korand glared at them both, then watched with growing fury as the debris from the demolished Moria Dragon began falling to earth, the lighter bits scattering around the area by winds. 

Bits and fragments of Exspheres rained down around the coast, and the elf bent to collect a few, clenching them tightly in his fist as he bared his teeth in rage, fuming at the ruination of his plan to separate the worlds.

"Lloyd! Wake up! Dammit, I said not to die before me!" Kratos urged the brunet in his arms, "C'mon! I'm my old self again; don't you want to see? Lloyd! Lloyd!!" The young man remained still, face pale and clammy to the touch. Desperate to revive his son, Kratos gathered what he could of his mana and held a hand over the boy's heart, murmuring the incantation for _Lightning_. Small and weaker than normal, the bolt shocked Lloyd's heart and the dual swordsman jerked back to life. Kratos transferred a sizable portion of his own mana into him once he was certain his son was somewhat aware, watching with some relief as color returned to Lloyd's face and he uttered a soft groan.

"...Dad..." the brunet moaned and Kratos set him down to rest, feeling the exhaustion of the battle and the mana transfer finally hit him.

"Shh. I'm here, son; just rest for now. I'll cast _First Aid_ once I've regained enough mana to do so." the mercenary murmured, stroking his hair back gently as though to reassure himself that his son was, indeed, still part of the world.

"You! You annoying little vermin!" Korand shrieked and Kratos jerked in shock, twisting around to look at him in surprise. Had he pulled him out of the dragon as well when he rescued Lloyd?! The whole thing had been a blur, who knew what he had done in that miracle state?! "Don't think you've won yet! I still have the power to do as I planned!" the elf went on and pulled out his trump card, holding it out for Kratos to see, "As long as I possess your son's Exsphere, I can take his power at anytime!"

Kratos gaped at him in shock, then shot a look down at the back of Lloyd's left hand. The Cruxis Crystal was no longer in its mount; that must have been how Korand was stealing the power of the Eternal Sword from Lloyd!

"By firing the mana of the Topaz through the resonance crystal, I have a weapon capable of demolishing cities. But add in your son and his Exsphere mounted on the ring set between the Topaz and the crystal, and my weapon has the power to tear the world to pieces!" the elf went on with a savage grin. He tucked the Crystal into a pocket and held his sword at the ready. Kratos tried to stand, found his legs unable to support his weight and remained crouched by his son, growling furiously at the elf.

"Korand, you despicable traitor to Symphonia, how dare you try condemning millions of innocent lives for an ideal that we've already proven will never work! Hand over that Crystal, or _Judgment_ shall rain upon you like a torrent!" the seraphim snarled out. Korand only laughed and held out the fragments of Exsphere in his hand.

"You?! You're too weak to do anything but sit there and await your death! Once I eliminate you, I'll be taking your son back to be held prisoner until I complete the second dragon!" the elf declared and slammed the pieces against his arm, grinning as the shards of stone dug through the thick cloth and embedded themselves into his flesh.

"What are you doing?! Stop! Those Exsphere fragments are just as dangerous as the complete stones!" Kratos exclaimed in horror as the elven swordsman only gathered more fragments and embedded them into his other arm.

"Fragments are incapable of draining a soul from their host, so I am immune to their influence. However, I can still use their combined power to destroy you!" Korand chuckled darkly and picked up a whole Exsphere, "And if I'm not the one equipping a complete sphere, then I have nothing to worry about!" With that, he set the stone into a mount engraved on his sword, holding it up in laughter as the Exsphere flashed and the sword shimmered in his hand. Kratos tried again to stand, flapping his wings vigorously to help get him to his feet as well as shaking free the last of the fading feathers. Now that he'd performed his miracle, he no longer held the Angel of Light status, and the eagle's wings he had used were nearly gone. He pulled the Last Fencer from its sheath, using it as a crutch to further support himself. Korand grinned at him, spinning his own rapier in hand confidently, the shards of Exspheres all shimmering from where they were embedded into his arms.

"Ready for oblivion, Kratos? I'll make this quick, as the power of these fragments will last just long enough to send you to hell!" the elf crooned. Kratos wasn't even given a moment to reply; as he lifted the sword from the earth, Korand rushed at him, bringing the rapier up to stab at him.

Metal crashed against metal as Kratos deflected the attack, barely staying on his feet. No time to gasp, another attack came, again and again. The angel swung the Last Fencer with all the force he had, shoving Korand back and sparing enough room for him to dart free and try getting Lloyd out of danger again. The elf didn't try going after him, only focused his attacks on Kratos, lashing out repeatedly in his attempts to kill him once and for all. And weary from all the previous fighting and reviving Lloyd, Kratos could only play defensive for so long, hoping that some form of aid would come to him soon.

"Can't you just abandon this foolish dream of yours?! It's not going to do anything but hurt more people and even destroy this world we live on!" the angel exclaimed as he moved the sword to block every strike that came at him.

"You think pretty words like that will really make a difference, Kratos?" Korand purred cruelly as he slammed his blade down on the Last Fencer, pressing his weight into it and watching the angel begin to buckle under. Kratos gasped painfully as he pressed his palm against the flat of the sword, trying harder to keep his opponent's blade from breaking through his defense. The Cruxis Crystal he bore on his own hand shone brightly once more, glittering as Korand growled in anticipation of his victory.

Then they heard the small pop, and the elf froze, eyes wide.

"Wha-? What was that?" he murmured inanely, glancing around furtively as yet another pop sounded. Kratos noticed small amounts of dust falling from the swordsman's arms and blinked.

"The fragments! They're shattering! I warned you not to use them!" he exclaimed and Korand jumped back, horrified as the bits of Exsphere cracked at an alarming rate, an aura of mana flaring wildly over his body as the whole one on his sword began to light up.

"What are you doing to me, human?!" Korand shrieked, "Stop this! Stop it at once, I command you!" Kratos dropped the Last Fencer, clutching his own hand tightly as the Crystal burned, his body shaking with pain. "What have you done?! My mana...! I can't control it!" The fragments continued crumbling to dust, and the elf's body seemed to contort grotesquely, his mana seeping towards the Exsphere set into his sword. Shouts of fury turned into screams of agony as Korand seemed to just melt into pure mana, all of it draining into that awakened Exsphere, the sword flaming in response.

"Martel! Help us!" the seraphim cried in horror, watching with wide eyes as the elven swordsman began to disappear, his own Cruxis Crystal still blazing bright and scorching his hand with pain.

_"Your wife's wishes are now granted. This is what she had always desired, is it not?"_ the voice of the Guardian of the Yggdrasill Tree murmured, her tone carrying a smile within it, _"Don't disappoint her, Kratos, or I will be quite cross with you."_ And with that, the Crystal that had kept him alive for four thousand years, the stone that had caused him so much heartache and suffering, shattered into dust, a faint whisper of wind spiraling the remnants around before they vanished.

Korand howled again, a final cry of outrage as what remained of him vanished into the fiery sword's Exsphere. The weapon glowed brightly, then suddenly vanished as though spirited away to conceal the vengeful creature it had swallowed. All that was left behind was Lloyd's Cruxis Crystal, sparkling in the blood-red light of sunset. Kratos ignored the stinging of his hand, cradling his arm to his body as he crawled haphazardly towards the stone. It was safe, and though he was uncertain as to how much time he had left to live, he knew that he had to return the Crystal to his son.

He picked it up, curled his fingers around it, and shuffled back towards Lloyd. The world seemed to dim, like the light was fading, and he felt so tired. It all seemed so cruel and pointless; now that he was truly enjoying life and was eager to spend it with his family, it was all going to end. A human that lived beyond its span of time was going to find the years catching up with a vengeance. Would he crumble to dust, too? What would become of his sons then? Tearfully, Kratos replaced the Crystal on his son's hand and crumpled to one side, clutching his own tightly.

"I... I... don't... want to... die..." he murmured softly, eyes closing as his fading vision caught a glimpse of gold and baby blue-colored light.


	24. I'm Living My Life For You

A/N: There. Done at last. This is the final chapter in Heart of a Child and the last of the Aurion Family stories. I apologize for having taken so long to finish this, and I hope that the ending was well worth the wait. From now on, I'll be posting the last few stories I have revolving around Caleb and the Wonder Chef. Once all of them are posted, the ToS fandom will be officially done for me. I'll be working on Pokemon Colosseum next to end that. Thanks so much for sticking by me and I hope to see you in my future fics! Many thanks and with love, Dol.

* * *

Chapter 24

The first thing that Kratos learned about the afterlife was that it hurt. A lot. Next, it had things that kept poking at him. More specifically, it kept poking at his arm. Finally, it had the most annoying chant in the background, a constant river of 'Kraaaatoooos, Kraaaatoooos' that made him want to just throw out a fist and make it shut up.

Which he gave in and did after the third minute of listening to it.

"Ow! Not the face!" Zelos cried and Kratos cracked open an eye to see why the hell Zelos would be in the afterlife with him, "Geez! Is this how you thank a guy for saving your life?!"

"What are you doing dead? I thought I told you to stay alive." Kratos grumbled, wincing slightly at how raspy his voice seemed to be.

"Oh, now he thinks I'm dead. Lovely." the redhead complained, hands still covering his nose, "I think I'm bleeding."

"You're not bleeding, you idiot. Kratos, you're not dead. Get the hell up so you can drink some water." Yuan's voice griped and Kratos opened his other eye, staring at the half-elf that stood in the room with an annoyed expression.

"But... how...?" the seraphim questioned and Zelos piped up after another examination of his face proved it still remained as perfect as ever.

"C'mon! I'm a healer, remember? _Healing Wind_ ring a bell?" the former Chosen pointed out and held up the Last Fencer in its sheath, "And thanks for not losing my sword. Told you that you could handle it." Kratos carefully sat up and checked himself over before placing his fingertips to the empty spot where his Cruxis Crystal had once been.

"But, I'm supposed to be dead. My Crystal... shattered..." he added numbly as the door to the room flew open and Lloyd ran in with a whoop.

"I knew it! You're awake now!" the brunet declared and leaped onto the bed, crashing into his father with a bear hug that knocked the wind out of the angelic swordsman. "Dad! You did it! You saved me and the world and Martel said you weren't cursed anymore and...!"

"Lloyd! Air! Off, off!" Kratos wheezed, squirming around in his son's embrace until the young man finally pulled back. He grabbed the glass of water from Yuan's outstretched hand and downed the liquid before staring at his son again. "You're awake." he echoed softly and smiled in relief, "You're alive. Thank the Goddess."

"Thanks to you, Dad." Lloyd added and grinned hugely, "Man, you couldn't have cut it any closer, huh?! I really thought it was gonna be all over when I purged my mana up there! But hey! We pulled through it and saved the world again!"

"But my Crystal's **gone**!" Kratos yelled in sudden disbelief and some amount of outrage, pushing his hand into his son's face for a closer look, "I should be dead! I'm over four thousand years old, remember?! By all accounts, I should be a pile of dust in some Goddess-forsaken patch of dirt!" Lloyd blinked at the bare spot on the back of his father's hand, then back at him.

"But you're not a Cruxis Seraphim, so it doesn't matter if it's gone or not." he pointed out calmly. Kratos stared at him again and Lloyd sighed, shaking his head as if in disbelief that his father could be so stupid. "Okay, so you know how angels and seraphim are made from these Cruxis Crystals, right? Well, Angels of Light are made using mana from the Great Seed or the Yggdrasill Tree." he explained, "So, since you were an Angel of Light, you stopped using power from the Crystal to be an angel. You started using mana from the Tree. And that's different 'cuz it doesn't freeze time for you like the Crystal." He frowned and rolled his eyes in thought. "Is that it? That's how it is, right, Yuan?" he asked.

"By a miracle, yes. That's how it is." the half-elf sighed, "Since you passed through the Angel of Light state, the source of your angelic mana has been converted from the Cruxis Crystal to the Mana Tree. Therefore, you no longer need the Crystal to remain alive." Kratos looked down at his hands in shock, letting the news sink into him.

"So, I'm..." he began.

"Freed of the Crystal? Yup. Just like Martel said. You're now a Symphonian Seraphim. Like Lloyd over there." Zelos remarked with a grin, jerking his thumb at his younger brother, "By the way, I forgot to warn you about Martel's little rule on that spell she put you through. If you start putting on masks again and pretending to be what you're not when you don't need it, you'll get turned back into a kid again and have to start all over." The rust-haired swordsman groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"Ugh, by the Goddess, I don't want to go through that again. I feel ill at the thought of all the sweets I devoured mindlessly as a child and the racket I caused in the parade with Maxie and Mindy and..." Kratos began, then flinched, "Ah, that's right. I promised Mindy I'd return to New Palmacosta and play with her again." He fingered the green ribbon around his arm and sighed. "What am I to say to her? She'll be expecting a child her age to show up, not some ancient swordsman." The group remained silent until Lloyd shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just tell her the truth. She's a kid, Kratos, not stupid." he remarked and blinked when three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him in wide-eyed shock, "What? Did I say something bad?"

"Dense as he is, sometimes I wonder exactly what goes on in his brain that lets him have such insight." Yuan muttered and turned to leave the room, swirling his cape around with a flourish, "The rest of your friends are waiting outside. I suggest meeting them to let them know how you are before doing anything else."

"Sure, whatever you say, man." Zelos retorted with a grin as Kratos returned to hiding his face in his hands. It sounded easy to do, just telling the truth, but could he really do it now that he didn't have the excuse of being a little boy to hide behind?

* * *

New Palmacosta seemed to be doing well in their recovery, repairing damages and taking counts of the lost lives to be mourned over when all was said and done. The ship was moored safely in port and the three swordsmen made their way into the city to check on things and reunite with the small band of children that had attacked the Desians so long ago. Kratos kept trying to hide behind his two sons as they walked towards the fountain in the center of the bustling town, shielding his face with one hand as he recognized several kids that ran by with pots and pans on their heads.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." he muttered, his anxiety growing as they drew closer to the fountain, "Let's just head back to the ship and..." His words were cut off when he bumped into both of his sons, the swordsmen stopping abruptly without giving him any sort of warning.

"Hey, are those kids putting on a play?" Lloyd wondered aloud, tilting his head in confusion. Zelos snickered, flicking a lock of hair back as he watched the display.

"This is gonna be good." he purred and Kratos peered around him, eyes widening as his face turned red.

The children of New Palmacosta were indeed putting on a play, waving around wooden swords, broomsticks, branches and dressed in pots and pans. One of the stouter boys had put on a pot and several lids as armor, waving a stick in the air threateningly.

"I am the big boss of the Desians!" the boy yelled, "And I'm gonna turn all the grown-ups into monsters!" He made an effort to sneer, which was ruined by the pot sliding down his head and hiding his eyes. "And you can't do anything to stop me!" Maxie lifted his own stick into the air to challenge the 'Desian', grinning in response.

"You can try, Desian, but we've got someone special on our side who will beat you and save the grown-ups!" he declared and stepped aside to let a small boy walk forward, face screwed up to form a faintly familiar glare. Kratos lifted his hands to his face, groaning softly as both sons began snickering louder.

The little boy drew himself up, a miracle in itself considering the strange smattering of leaves and sticks bound and glued together and strapped to his back to form a vague rendition of wings. He pointed a soup spoon at the 'Desian'.

"I am the angel of Martel, come to learn to play and have fun! You ruined all my fun and now you want to turn the grown-ups into monsters!" the boy shouted in mock fury, "I won't let you! I'm gonna stop you and save everybody!" Mindy darted in to stand by him, smiling as she held her broomstick and doll tightly in her arms.

"And all us kids are gonna help, too! Because we're the good guys and Desians always lose to good guys!" she cheered and the three children chased after the 'Desian', running around the fountain until the boy stopped and pulled an exaggerated death scene with all the moans and groans of pain and dramatic twitching that only a child could pull off without being completely embarrassed. The rest of the children cheered and waved their 'weapons' around excitedly.

"Hooray for Maxie, Mindy and Kratos! The heroes of New Palmacosta!" they cried. The three leading actors cheered as well, though the small boy portraying Kratos became a bit too enthusiastic and knocked a false wing off in his jumping. Maxie stopped and sighed, rubbing his head in dismay.

"Aw, Jessie, you broke our angel wings! That took a long time to make!" he complained. The boy looked contrite at that, tears welling up in shame as Mindy picked up the wing and began trying to pin it back.

"He didn't mean it, Maxie. Leave him alone." she scolded and smiled at Jessie, "We had tons of fun! We should play Hide and Seek next!" She patted the wing and stepped back, eyeing it as critically as a child can. "It looks good." she finally decided and sighed sadly, playing with her hair, "But I miss Kratos a lot. I wish he'd come back and play again."

Lloyd and Zelos looked at each other, then up at the swordsman standing by them. The rust-haired mercenary was gazing at the children with something akin to wistfulness, a strangely distant air to him that told them that he would be building up a wall for defending his emotions at any moment. They glanced at each other again, then grinned and nodded. Lloyd moved around Zelos as the former Chosen began whistling innocently.

"You heard 'em, Dad! Go play!" the brunet swordsman declared and shoved Kratos right at the children, ignoring his yelp of surprise and alarm.

He stumbled forward, barely avoiding falling on the group of children who all stared up at him in confusion and momentary shock. Embarrassed, Kratos lifted a hand to his head as he gave a weak wave to them.

"Ah, hello, children. Don't mind me. I was just..." he began sheepishly and blinked as Mindy squealed in sudden recognition. The girl reached out and grabbed his hand, yanking it and thus the rest of him down for a closer look.

"The Memory! This is Kratos's Memory!" she exclaimed in surprise and looked up at him, "Why do you have it?! I gave this to Kratos so he could come back and play with us!" Kratos scratched at one cheek, trying to think of how to word his explanation before sighing and deciding to just give in and follow Lloyd's advice.

"Well, that's because I **am** Kratos." he told the girl softly, "This is what I really look like. A spell made me small, like a child, but I've broken it and returned to my true self." Mindy stared up at him in disbelief, eyes wide and filling with tears.

"No! Kratos is little, like me! I gave him the Memory so he could come back! He promised! He _promised_!" she blurted out and began to cry, "I want Kratos to come back! Where is he?! _Where is he?!_" The mercenary bit his lip as the other children glared at him, tightening their holds on their sticks and broom handles, looking about as threatening as possible for being a motley group.

"We want Kratos! You took his Memory! Stealer! Give it back!" they all chanted and shouted, advancing on the mercenary as he stepped back in alarm, his arm still being clung to by Mindy as she wailed louder. What was it going to take to calm them down and let them know the truth?

He spotted the leafy harness pinned to Jessie and his eyes widened with realization. That was it! That's how he could show them the truth! With a quick prayer for it to work, Kratos unfurled his wings, flapping them to shower the group with shimmering blue mana dust and feathers. The children gasped and stood still in surprise, dropping their weapons and lifting their hands in wonder.

"Oh wow! How pretty!" they murmured excitedly, eyes bright with awe, "Look, look! Angel feathers! They're the same color Kratos has!" Mindy looked around in surprise, tears still trailing down her face, then back up at the mercenary as he knelt before her with a gentle smile, wings still fluttering now and then.

"See? I'm an angel, just like before, when Maxie found me near all those fireworks long ago. You gave me your cookie to help me recover and I tried to take out that big Desian, even though I was so tiny." he told her softly, "It's really me, Mindy." The girl blinked at him, then sniffled and threw herself into his arms, crying anew.

"You came back, you came back! You kept your promise, Kratos! You came back!" she sobbed, "But you're all big! You're big like the grown-ups and that means... that means...!" Kratos held her in a hug, feeling like he was about to cry himself and he wasn't even sure why.

"I'm sorry, Mindy. But at least I came back. I kept my promise." he whispered, unaware of his sons standing nearby and watching the scene with a mix of pride and sorrow. Lloyd rubbed at his eyes and nudged his brother with the back of his hand.

"C'mon. Let's go see Neil about the city's recovery. Kratos might need some time with his friends." he murmured and the redhead nodded silently, the two of them walking away to give the group some privacy.

Mindy finally pulled away from Kratos, both of them rubbing at their eyes to remove the last traces of tearstains. They took deep breaths, then smiled broadly at each other.

"So, are we gonna play Hide and Seek or what?" Kratos asked and laughed as Maxie declared him to be 'It' as punishment for taking so long to return to them. Mindy giggled and scurried away with the other children to find hiding places.

"Count to a hundred! Angels are s'posed to be really smart!" she called back, "You can do it, Kratos! You're smart!" And the mercenary grinned, ignoring the stares of passing people as he lifted his hands to his eyes and began counting aloud.

"One! Two! Three!" he chanted.

* * *

By the time Lloyd and Zelos returned to the town square to find their father and move on, Kratos and the children had gone through several rounds of Hide and Seek, Kick the Can (which had to be abandoned in a hurry after one woman chased Kratos off with a broom for kicking it into her window by mistake), and now were wrapping things up with a game of Hopscotch to relax. The two swordsmen stopped at the fountain and watched with wry grins as their father skipped through the array of chalk squares on one foot, sticking his tongue out when one of the boys accused him of flying and cheating.

"Nuh uh! His wings aren't out!" another argued in his defense, "Angels can't fly if they ain't got their wings out!" Lloyd and Zelos grinned at each other and shook their heads. It was good to see Kratos having fun now, especially as an adult, but they'd have to keep an eye on him now, as he looked like the type to slip into some childish tendency if he wasn't wearing his masks anymore.

"Okay, Kratos, time to go! We've got other places to head to before we take off for You-Know-Where!" Lloyd called out to his father.

"Awww!" the children all moaned loudly; surprisingly enough, Kratos was among the voices, looking appropriately 'devastated' by the annoucement.

"Does he really hafta go, Mister?" Jessie asked Lloyd with a dismayed expression, "We was having lotsa fun and we was gonna play Run the Hoop tomorrow!"

"Come on, Squirt; Kratos is a grown-up, like us. So he's got some grown-up stuff to do, too." Zelos remarked with a grin, "Maybe after we're done with our grown-up stuff, we'll come back and let him play with you again." Mindy pointed at him with her broomstick.

"Okay! That's a promise! We're gonna hold you to it!" she declared and smiled up at Kratos, "You can keep the Memory, Kratos, so you can remember the promise and come back again!" The mercenary nodded, returning the smile and waving back at the children as he and the other Heroes of Union began to head for the port.

"Bye, Kratos! Come back again soon!" the children all called out and waved enthusiastically before returning to their game.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Lloyd commented lightly as he wove his hands behind his head, taking the lead while they walked.

"No, no it wasn't." Kratos agreed softly, matching the motions as he gazed skyward with a smile, "It was fun. I'm somewhat sorry I missed out on this for so long, but at least now I can make up for it." He dropped his hands as a mischievous glint shone in his eyes. "By the way..." he added, speeding up his walk to pass his son. Lloyd blinked at seeing him there and yelped when Kratos suddenly gave his shoulder a light slap. "You're It!" And Zelos caught on, racing after the mercenary as they fled from the brunet, the Eternal Swordsman yelling and chasing after them with one fist shaking in the air.

* * *

The next stop was Sybak, brief and silent since the place they were to visit was near the pier to begin with. Lloyd and Zelos hung back in respectful quiet as Kratos knelt by the hidden grave with a few of the fake Exspheres Zelos had collected long ago. Setting the stones on the marker, the mercenary murmured a quiet prayer and sat back with a sigh, gazing skyward again.

"I don't understand why you did all those things you did, and I guess I never will." he remarked softly, "But you helped me in the end, and I'm sure that you helped me against Korand and the Moria Dragon, too. So, thank you, Sting, for teaching me what I needed to learn as an adolescent and for giving me your strength to save this world." He closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall, bowing his head. "I just wish... that you could be here... in this world that was created for people like you to live free..." he added in a whisper.

The silence seemed to stretch on and a gentle wind passed over the trio, ruffling their wings and hair. The sound of laughter seemed to carry on that wind, and Kratos lifted his head in faint alarm, looking around for the source.

"Hey, Little Angel, don't start bawling now; you'll get my spot wet." Sting's voice remarked dryly and Kratos jumped up and back in shock, startling his sons as the faint image of the half-elf appeared before him, snide grin on her face, "You're supposed to be a tough guy, right? Why the hell are you getting all mopey?"

"Sting!" Kratos exclaimed, surprising the other swordsmen yet again as they reached for their weapons out of instinct, "You're alive!" Sting snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Tch, stupid." she remarked, "I'm dead as those chunks of rock you put on my grave all right. I'm just here to pass on some words and then I'm outta here. Got a spot in the Tree with my name on it." She folded her arms over her chest and shifted her weight, giving Kratos an appraising look before whistling in appreciation. "Damn, if I'd have lived longer and let you stay healthy, I coulda had some fun with you." she remarked and laughed at the mercenary's shout of embarrassment, "Just messin' with ya, Kratos; Martel, loosen up some! Seriously, this is what you look like without being shrunk? Nice."

"You said you had some words...?" Kratos questioned, trying to steer the topic away. Sting blinked at him, then laughed, waving a hand in dismissal.

"Yeah, yeah, be shy if you want. You can't hide crap like that from me; I know you had dirty thoughts when I was alive. Such a horny little punk you were." she remarked unabashedly, grinning wider at the redness covering Kratos's face. Finally, she sighed and shifted her weight again. "Okay, on the level now, I know what you're doing to yourself." she began and gave him a steady glare, "You're using my stings on yourself, and I'm telling you to knock it the hell off. I know it feels good and relaxing and all that crap, but you remember what happened last time you got hooked on that. Don't get addicted again; you're gonna hurt those kids of yours real bad and it's just not cool for any of you guys." Kratos's eyes widened in shock and he looked over at his sons quickly. Sting waved him off. "They can't hear me or see me." she explained, "Which is probably why they think you're goin' nuts or something; look at 'em standing there trying to find somethin' to stab at. Coupla palookas."

"Oh." Kratos mumbled, looking somewhat relieved before straightening himself up, "And I can take care of myself. I have everything under control." Sting gave him another glare.

"That's the trick, Angel. The stings make you feel that way, so you use 'em to unwind, then again to get back in control. That's what starts the addiction. So just do us all a favor and don't do it." the ghost told him flatly, "Because if I see you in that Tree looking like anything else than a healthy old man who just forgot to wake up one night, I am kicking your ass back out and leaving you to deal with Martel." She rolled her eyes again. "Well, that's all I have to say. I'm out." she added and gave him a mock salute as she began to fade, "Kiss ya later, Hot Stuff!"

Neither Zelos nor Lloyd could quite figure out why Kratos was sputtering and blushing as he walked by them both, grabbed them by their collars and started stalking back to the ship. They only caught a fragment of his mutterings, however, and were puzzled as to why anyone would think of the mercenary as a 'horny little bastard'.

Wisely, they chose not to pry. After all, it's not every day Kratos argued with thin air.

* * *

The final stop was Alvanista and the warm welcome that was thrown blew both Lloyd and Zelos away. In numb shock, they let themselves be dragged away to the town square, where various performers were eagerly clearing a large space and setting up tables of food and merchandise. Sato stood by a statue, waving at them eagerly as the dancing girls spun and sang nearby in joyous greeting.

"Kratos! Great to see you again; the place was getting to be a drag!" the poet exclaimed as the three swordsmen were brought before him. He gestured towards the clear area surrounded by the stalls, performers and merchants. "Soon as word got out that you were here, everyone dropped what they were doing and set this up. So, whaddya say, Kratos?" Sato asked with a grin, "Show Alvanista what an angel can do?" Kratos blinked at him, then looked over at his sons, both of whom gave him weak grins.

"Why not? This is the last stop before we head for Derris-Kharlan. Might be the only time we'll get to relax before hauling everything up to space." Zelos pointed out, "And we can probably get a good deal on supplies here, if we let people know we're with you."

"I only got to hear Dad sing a little bit and it was in Moria. So another song would be cool to hear." Lloyd agreed, "And then we can go check out all the cool stuff they've got set up!" Kratos sighed and smiled, shaking his head.

"Well, you've got me outvoted, so why not? A song shouldn't hurt, now that the New World Order has fallen." he relented and headed for the open section of the town square amid the cheers of his name and assorted whoops and whistles.

The crowd went silent once he reached the 'stage' and listened with eager anticipation as Kratos cleared his throat and held out his arms, palms up, eyes closed. For a long moment, nothing more happened, then the mercenary began tapping his foot, marking out a beat that the musicians picked up on and began playing to match. Kratos opened his eyes and grinned at them, nodding once before bursting into song, dancing in step with the music as though with an invisible partner.

_"Ever after,  
__Happy ended chapter,__  
Set us free tonight!_

_Ever after,  
Happy ended chapter,  
We'll dance until the light!  
_

_Darling, hear my song to you__  
And lift your voice in joy!  
Bring to us your smiles and laughter  
Happily ever after!_

_Shine on, shine on,  
Brightly shining sun!  
Play on, play on,  
And sing your joyous song!_

_Ever after,  
Happy ended chapter,  
I'm glad to feel you here!_

_Ever after,  
Happy ended chapter,  
I'm glad to have you near!"_

The crowd cheered wildly at the song, clapping their hands or dancing along, each taking a partner to join in the celebration.

Zelos laughed and grabbed onto Lloyd's hand, running to join the rust-haired swordsman on the stage and ignoring the brunet's startled yelp. The former Chosen clapped his hands to mark the beat, grinning at his brother until Lloyd caught on and began to clap along, unsure at first, then steadily growing more confident as his father continued singing and dancing without pause.

_"Ever after,  
Happy ended chapter,  
Stars still shine above me!_

_Ever after,  
Happy ended chapter,  
The proof that you still love me!_

_Darling, see my dance for you  
And dance with me in joy!  
Our hearts are full of laughter  
Now and ever after!_

_Live on, live long_,_  
Live on through this song!  
Smile on, dance on,  
Your rhythm can't be wrong!_

_Ever after,  
Happy ended chapter,  
I'm glad I played my role!_

_Ever after,  
Happy ended chapter,  
Now I've saved my soul!_

_Ever after,  
Happy ended chapter,  
My song is thanks for you!_

_Ever after,  
Happy ended chapter,  
My life is lived for you!"_

And to Kratos's surprise, both sons were standing by him at the end of his song, arms spread out to match him as though they had danced with him the entire song. He looked at each one, startled, and both of them only grinned back at him.

"You're welcome, Dad." Lloyd murmured softly.

"We are **so** doing a duet one day." Zelos added with a grin. Kratos blinked and smiled back, taking a bow for the crowd as flowers rained down on them.

* * *

The family left Alvanista on a high note, eager to find a safe and secure harbor for themselves so as to take what remained of their cargo to Derris-Kharlan. Both Lloyd and Zelos watched with grins as the lessons taught to their father made drastic improvements to his personality, making him more alive and human than before. Now truly living his life and enjoying it, it seemed as though the many centuries of hardship and pain had finally begun to melt away. He was still the father figure when fun and games weren't involved, and still lectured and trained them fiercely whenever possible. Some things were just naturally a part of Kratos, and no amount of childlike behaviour could weather that away.

And then there were times where Kratos would surprise them.

"Hey, what happened to my shield?" Lloyd asked one afternoon, puzzled as he lifted it to show to Zelos, "Look, the outer trim is missing. Without it, this shield could fall apart!" The former Chosen tilted his head in confusion, holding up the remnants of a broom, the straw now nothing more than a heap in his hands.

"I can't find the handle to this thing anywhere. Didn't Dad say he was going to sweep the deck today?" he asked in return, "He's gonna have a hell of a time doing it with the broom all torn up."

The sound of footsteps pounding above them made the young men look up at the ceiling. After a moment, they looked at each other curiously, then headed for the stairs to reach the deck.

They opened the door and looked out in time to see Kratos run by them, laughing as he chased a metal ring with the missing broom handle. Both swordsmen blinked rapidly in shock, watching him nick the ring with the handle and redirect it towards a ramp, scampering after it gleefully.

"Is he...?" Zelos began uncertainly and Lloyd nodded, eyes still glued to his father's figure.

"Playing Run the Hoop with our broom handle and the trim to my shield? Yup." he answered.

"Should we tell him he's supposed to be doing his chores?" Zelos questioned and Lloyd managed a lopsided grin.

"Nah. He looks like he's having fun." he returned and pulled back inside, heading back down the stairs, "Come on. I've still got a couple of round shields and my wooden swords. If we hurry, we can join in before dinner." Zelos blinked at his quickly disappearing brother, looked back out at Kratos chasing the ring, waving the handle in the air, then hurried after Lloyd.

"Hey, wait up! I want to play too!" he exclaimed.

Kratos whooped above deck as they vanished below, jumping into the air to pounce the ring as it hit another ramp and launched itself.

"And the crowd goes wild!"

The End

* * *

Final A/N: And before anyone says anything, Lloyd says the shields are his because he was the one who crafted them. He doesn't use them, he just makes them for practice and to have Zelos and Kratos use them. Also the song used here, _Happy Ended Chapter_, is an original I came up with, partially inspired by the music of ABBA and mostly by the fact that this is the last chapter. Thus I claim it as my own with all that it entails. Thanks much!


End file.
